A Sesshomaru love story déjà vu
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Something happens that seperates Sesshomaru from his mate Naomi and when he does find her she has no memory. Can he get her to fall in love with him all over again? (Just so you know déjà vu means I've seen all this before.)
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to:

A Sesshomaru love story it's best to read the first story so that you are not lost as this story will pick up where the last one left off.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters.**

**A Sesshomaru love story****déjà vu**

Its Kagome's time now they have taken on the family name of Tashio and Sesshomaru's father took on the first name of Touga. The Tashio men worked together to run the castle which was now a museum. Touga was in charge of investments. Sesshomaru was in charge of authenticating feudal era items and negotiation's. InuYasha was in charge of overseeing the staff that worked the large museum. This allowed him to walk the entire castle to oversee work being performed as he didn't like to sit still very long.

Today was a special day his mate was going to be in the castle answering questions. After the castle closed for the night he was going to surprise her with a very rare ceremony done only for soul mates binding the two together for eternity. If anything ever happened to either of them he wanted to be able to find her again. He had spent the day trying to keep busy but it was taking forever for the time to arrive for the ceremony. He felt as nervous as the day he had asked his mate to marry him in human terms. She of course had given him a very quick yes followed by expressing how she felt for him. The events that happened that day and on their honeymoon still aroused him to this day. It had given them two more pups bringing their total to 10 pups. The home had felt empty since the youngest 5 had now gone on with their adult lives. The newest editions of twin boys were now 250 years old and were entering young adulthood. They were both off at college he wondered if his mate would even want more as they had plenty of grandchildren to spoil.

**~ With Naomi ~**

She turned to her daughter's in-laws Suzume and Mae asking "Why do I need to get dressed in formal attire?"

They giggled replying "It's a surprise for you while you're at the castle."

Naomi sighed it had been at least 250 years since she had worn a formal Kimono with all 7 layers. She looked at her two daughter in-laws and smiled each one with a growing belly. She sighed mumbling "Now if only I could get myself looking like you two."

They smiled Suzume replied "Why not just ask him too?"

Naomi said "I am a grandmother he thinks I should be happy spoiling grand pups and great grand pups not having my own. He doesn't understand the difference."

Mae smiled saying "Don't worry perhaps that will change after tonight."

She looked at the glint in the two's eyes and shook her head. She hated surprises but the last time that happened she wound up getting married and having twins. Once all dress and presentable she looked at them both saying "Lead the way ladies."

They took her to the limo saying "To the castle driver."

The ride to the castle was quiet despite the girls giggling and whispering back and forth to each other. They both loved being in on the surprises Sesshomaru planned for her as it meant that eventually there mates would do the same for them. They both looked at their wedding rings and smiled they were lucky women. That had mates that loved them as dearly as their father did their mother. It didn't take long to arrive at the castle and they led Naomi to the main area. She went to her seat and looked at the crowd that was forming. She stood up and walked gracefully over to the crowd. She smiled saying "Welcome to my home are there any needs of the western lands people? I am Lady Naomi mate of Lord of the western lands Sesshomaru."

Everyone stood quietly except for a girl she rushed forward leaving her mother behind. Finally reaching the rope that separated the crowd from her. The little girl approached the rope saying "Lady I have a request."

Naomi smiled asking "What is your request? Please feel free to call me Naomi."

The little girl was about to speak when a woman grabbed her roughly from behind yelling "How dare you run away from me you little brat."

The little girl replied "I didn't run away I only wished to ask."

The woman shook her yelling "She doesn't want to be bothered by lowly filth like you!"

One thing Naomi hated most was anyone referring to anyone else as filth and that was when it dawned on her the child must have been hanyu. She watched as the woman's hand went up to strike the child causing her to rush forward grabbing the woman's hand midair. She yelled out "Security!" Within moments security was holding the woman back Naomi bent down until she was kneeling on the floor. She wished to be eye level with the child asking "What's your question?"

The girl was stunned the woman wished to hear her. The woman yelled out "You're no true lady because a true lady wouldn't take time to listen to such unworthy filth."

Naomi glared at the woman before replying "A true lady listens to all no matter what their back ground." She turned to security asking "Will you take her away please the child is safe with me until the proper authorities arrive." Once the woman could no longer interrupt she asked the child "What did you want to ask?"

She smiled softly asking "How can I be a lady like you when I grow up?"

Naomi replied "I have always found that treating other's the way you wish to be treated is very helpful. But you must also earn the respect of those around to be thought of as a lady. These days the title isn't used or given often. There is also a lot of hard work involved in being a lady you would not expect."

Mizuki came into the scene saying "Aunt Naomi I am here to collect the young woman." She was smiling the sight of her aunt kneeling on the floor to be eye level with the child. The sight reminded her of when she herself had been rescued by her aunt. She carefully approached the two asking "What's your name sweet heart?"

The little girl pouted saying "This pretty lady couldn't be related to you. You're like me and have ears on your head."

Naomi smiled at the child patting her head softly before replying "This is my niece Mizuki although if you were to ask her mate he'd swear to you that she has two mothers."

Mizuki couldn't help but to giggle at the true statement. Her aunt did often act as if she were her mother. The little girl feeling more confident said "My name is Mika."


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Mizuki held her hand out saying "Mika I will find you a good home."

Mika looked at her oddly before asking "Can't Lady Naomi be my mommy?"

A masculine voice came from behind them asking "Are you sure that is what you wish?"

She turned to see a very tall and intimidating male she nodded her head at him. She could feel the woman next to her moving but not leaving her venerable to this male. Naomi looked at him saying "was it really necessary for me to wear 7 layers and frighten this poor little girl?"

He smiled at his mate before replying "the 7 layers are important for the ceremony later and if she's to be our daughter she must know who her father will be. Now come with me Naomi."

Naomi put her hand in his Mika took Naomi's other hand and both followed the large male over to an altar with an older woman. Mika tugged at Naomi's Kimono asking "Can I belong to you?"

Naomi smiled saying "I have no issue with it but he has final say."

She looked over at the male sighing but she decided she'd be brave saying "You will make Naomi my mommy."

He liked the courage of this hanyu pup he replied "Very well I will make her your mother but that means I am your father is that acceptable?"

Mika nodded as the old woman looked between the two announcing "anyone here object to this union?" When no one spoke the old woman continued by saying "Lady Naomi we are here to bind your soul to your mate in a very rare soul mate ceremony. You two will be bound for all eternity forever bound no matter what happens. Do you agree to this binding?"

Naomi looked at her now nervous looking mate before honestly replying "I am his so I agree with all my heart."

The old woman quickly went to work she handed Naomi a cup and had her drink before giving the same cup to Sesshomaru to drink. Once they both had drunk from the cup there auras came out and swirled around each other before finally merging. Once merged the auras separated and then returned to their rightful bodies. The old woman turned to the hanyu clinging to Naomi's formal Kimono and asked "Would you like to be part of them as well. I happen to know Naomi will love you either way."

Mika looked at both before she turned to the old woman asking "Will it hurt?"

The old woman smiled saying "absolutely not for if it did Naomi would have my head. You have chosen your new mother well."

Mika took the cup and drank it the old woman had been right it didn't hurt it did tingle though. She watched as her aura danced and changed taking some of the colors from the two adults present. It finally returned to her swirling around her before becoming part of her once again. Mika looked in the mirror noting that her demon markings now matched her new father's, there was a crescent moon now on her forehead, and her hair had turned brown like her new mother's. Sesshomaru moved forward and nuzzled his mate's neck asking "Shall we take our new pup home?"

Naomi thanked the old woman who performed the service before taking Mika's hand and saying "I am ready to go."

Mika followed Naomi to the limo and they went to their home. Upon arrival Naomi took Mika to her new room saying "This room will be yours. Ours is right next door if you need anything." She then took her to the bathroom adding "first order of business will be for you to have a bath and clean clothes." Once she was clean and dressed Naomi took her hand and led her to the dining room table sitting her down before saying "Please eat your fill."

Mika looked at all the food on the table asking "Are you sure you can have all I want?"

Sesshomaru took the seat next to his mate saying "A growing pup needs to eat well to grow up strong." He turned to Naomi saying "Should we send her to school or wait a few days?"

Naomi replied "While I'd love to have her here I believe she could use the social interaction school can bring. But it's Friday so she couldn't start until Monday anyway. The weekend should be enough for her to get used to the house and staff here."

Mika looked at her oddly asking "I get to go to school?"

Sesshomaru sighed replying "Yes you do education is highly important." He turned to Naomi saying "I will explain her situation to them I am sure they will help get her up to speed."

Naomi nodded and sighed as she saw Mika's eating habits tonight however she would just let her eat her fill the pup was obviously starving. Sesshomaru didn't like the way Mika ate either but he agreed with his mate's choice to let it slide as the pup seemed to be overly hungry. Naomi now concerned asked "do you think the doctor should check her?"

Sesshomaru replied "I believe it would be in her best interest to be looked over after dinner. I shall call him now." Sesshomaru picked up his cell phone and called the local doctor that specialized in demons. Demon doctors did house calls as they knew that was what a demon expected. Besides a sick demon should never leave its home you never knew what would happen if they did. Once Mika was finished eating the doctor gave her a complete checkup saying "She's malnourished and underweight for her age. I'd get her to a dentist as her teeth need some care. I will get her up to date on her shots so she can attend school. Otherwise she appears to be fine. My prescription is many meals eating to her fill and she should gain the needed weight quickly."

They both thanked the doctor and after Mika got her shots they put her to bed for the evening. Sesshomaru enjoyed watching his mate read the young pup a story until she had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

They both headed back to their bedroom where Sesshomaru started assisting his mate with removing the 7 layers of her formal Kimono. He had gotten to the last layer when he heard a light whimpering coming from the pup's room. He sighed he had wanted to be with his mate and he knew she wouldn't ignore the whimpering. Naomi smirked at him while she grabbed her robe saying "Serves you right for making me wear the formal kimono in the first place." He growled at her he knew she was right so he wasn't sure if he was more upset at himself. He watched her make her way to the pup's room swaying more than usual. She smiled at him saying "Don't worry I won't forget about you."

Naomi went into Mika's room and over to her bed, placing a hand on her forehead only to find she had a fever. Naomi picked Mika up saying "call Kagome, the doctor too if you wish. I have to bring her fever down."

Sesshomaru called Kagome first knowing his mate would not be happy until the woman most experienced in hanyu pups was there to help. He then called the doctor who advised it was normal after shots and to call back if the fever continued or got worse. Sesshomaru sighed when he heard pounding at the front door. It was most likely his annoying brother he prayed to the Kami's to give him strength not to kill his brother. He opened the door InuYasha started yelling "What's the meaning calling this late at night for!"

Sesshomaru replied "As I told your mate we adopted a hanyu pup and Naomi requested her to come over to help with the pup's fever."

InuYasha stood there totally shocked before replying "You adopted a hanyu what has hell frozen over?"

By this time Kagome was pissed off yelling "Leave Sesshomaru alone or I will s.i.t. you until you can't climb out of the hole."

Sesshomaru led the way to the bathroom where his mate was dress but waist deep in water holding the pup in trying to keep her cool from her fever. Kagome entered the water with Naomi asking "how much did he give her?"

Sesshomaru replied "12 CCs of each why is there a problem?"

Kagome sighed saying "InuYasha give him our doctor's number. It's a common mistake for demon doctor's he gave her more trying to boost her immune system. But wound up overwhelming her system instead."

Sesshomaru growled he didn't like when anyone accident or not harmed what was his. He watched as Kagome helped remove the toxic levels of medicine with her Miko powers. The pup's eyes blinked open she looked confused asking "When did I get in the water?"

Naomi replied "You were sick I brought you here to bring your fever down. Your aunt Kagome came over to help she has lots of experience with hanyu pup's."

Mika looked confused while she was handed to Sesshomaru who was holding a towel. As soon as he had his pup in his hands he wrapped her in the towel. No sooner had he a witch appeared he pulled the pup to his chest guarding her from the invader. Naomi and Kagome moved forward InuYasha moved forward to help protect the pup and his brother. The witch grinned saying "It seems the brat has found a home. You will turn her over to me and I will be on my way."

Naomi glared at her yelling "I think not! Now I suggest you leave or she and I will make you."

Sesshomaru growled he didn't like this at all. InuYasha moved close saying "She's a spirit we will need to guard the pup from what our mates must do."

Sesshomaru didn't like it one bit but he knew they would have to use purifying energy to send the woman off. He recognized her from the footage from the museum once she was gone and the house resecured he'd have to go to where she was being held and get granted right to end her life. Kagome looked at Naomi saying "She's spirit projecting we just have to chase her out and then put seals around the house preventing spirits from entering the home.

Naomi nodded her head as she transformed into her original human appearance this made it easier for her to wield her holy powers. Mika watched in awe asking "My mommy is a onna?"

Sesshomaru grinned nodding at her sheltering her from the holy energy he could also feel his mate's demonic energy protecting them from the holy energy. Naomi sent a large burst of holy energy at the witch. The woman scowled yelling "Now that's not fair demons aren't supposed to be able to wield holy powers."

Naomi smirked yelling "I am not exactly a demon" before slamming her into the wall behind her. The witch had no choice but to leave and return to her body or she would die at the hands of this strange demonness. She quickly returned to her own body in the holding cell the council placed her in until trail.

As soon as the witch was gone Naomi called her holy power back and returned to her normal form. Kagome informed her that she was done with the seals. Naomi walked over to Mika saying "It's past bed time for you."

Mika went quickly into her arms saying "I didn't know that you were a onna."

Naomi smiled replying "Not exactly Mika. I am however one of a kind and no one else is like me. Much like you are one of a kind. Do you know who that was?"

Mika nodded her head saying "That is the woman that stole me from my birth mother."

Naomi sighed she knew what her mate was thinking so she turned and said "You may go Sesshomaru I am sure the council will hear you now considering she just tried to attack us."

Sesshomaru growled he loved the fact that his mate knew what he needed and wanted. He took off out the door without a word to see the council. InuYasha and Kagome no longer having any young pups in the house thought it would be best to stay until Sesshomaru returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Naomi placed Mika back in bed and grabbed a book reading her a story so that she would go back to sleep.

**~ At the Council Jail ~**

A lawyer named Onigumo made his way to the female prisoner. He was an extremely powerful and handsome full-blooded golden Inu demon. He glared at the woman saying "You lost my pup tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

The witch grinned replying "You didn't want that filthy Halfling besides she seems to found your mate for you."

Onigumo looked at the woman and sat down saying "You have my attention but explain quickly."

She sat down replying "It seems that she's been adopted by a very powerful Inu Miko demonness and her Inu mate. She is the mate of the mighty lord of the western lands Sesshomaru. She's extremely protective of her young and her power matches that of the western lord himself. She could easily give you many full-blooded strong pups."

Onigumo grinned at the information he loved the thought of finally having a mate worthy of him. He would just have to free her from her bond with Sesshomaru. The first question was if he desired to mate her or not. Once he answered that question it would take a considerable effort to get her and remove her mating mark so that he could claim her. He wondered how long it would take him to do all that was necessary to get her and claim her as his own. He couldn't help smirking at the thought of stealing her right from under the dog's nose and hiding her where he would never find her. He wondered if the loss of his mate would ultimately destroy the mighty Lord of the Western Lands. He made his way out of the jail and to the council saying "I believe Lord Sesshomaru will be joining us soon. My client has confessed that in her distraught state she had made the mistake of spiritually attacking the lord's mate."

The council groaned as the door flew off the handle and an angry Sesshomaru stormed in saying "I demand the witch's death for her attack on my mate and pup."

Onigumo put his brief case on the table saying "Please Lord Sesshomaru sit down I'd like for you and the council to hear her case first before we pass judgment."

Sesshomaru growled but sat down he knew he'd get nowhere fast if he continued demanding. He hated the way things were done now he loved how it used to be when he could lock the offender in his jail cells and decide what to do with them. He glared at the lawyer saying "Make it quick before I lose my patients."

Onigumo sat down and opened his case pulling papers from his file saying "My client has no other children this child was hers as payment for services to the birth mother." He handed out the documentation adding "She has no other means for support in her old age and while she hasn't been the best mother for she was expecting a human child that would age quickly and already be caring for her. Without the child she is doomed to become homeless and unable to care for herself." He handed out papers that reflected the woman's age and her financial records showing that the child was more of a burden than an asset.

Sesshomaru growled saying "This doesn't condone her behavior of abusing the child and making her feel like she was worthless. Her attempt to collect the child and attacking my mate was a true act of desperation. The only way I would agree to her living would be if she no longer had her powers and was mortal. The only person I know can do this is my mate or perhaps someone on the council knows how."

The council talked among each other before one stepped forward saying "We agree with Lord Sesshomaru she most likely will try again since she is so desperate. The only way we see her being able to stay alive would be to strip her powers."

Onigumo thought a moment before saying "I doubt that is truly necessary if she were cared for financially I am sure she would leave the pup and your mate alone. I can however understand why you wish her powers to be stripped I wouldn't want take a risk either."

One member of the council got an idea saying "What if we stripped her powers and Lord Sesshomaru you pay for her to stay in a senior home. In exchange she signs the adoption papers making the pup legally yours."

Sesshomaru thought on it before replying "Only if she's turned human as I don't wish to support her for hundreds of years. That most definitely isn't fair to me as my mate and I were looking into adoption and I know the fees are between 3 to 5 million yen for a female hanyu."

Onigumo sighed saying "It's such a shame your mate is barren and I can understand your protectiveness towards the pup. I can also understand you wanting to limit your financial burden to my client. I know of a demon home that will care for her until her life ends for 5 million yen."

Sesshomaru growled replying "She is not barren it's just after the last pup's birth and her difficulty delivering. I refuse to allow her to get pregnant I will not risk losing her. As for your suggestion I am agreeable to those terms."

The council members said "It seems we have reached an agreement between the parties. All we need now is someone with the ability to strip her of her powers. If we send for your mate Lord Sesshomaru will she be able to do the task?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head within moments his mate appeared with an angry look on her face yelling "You had better have a good reason for this. You are very lucky that InuYasha and Kagome decided to stay and are with the pup or you wouldn't have a chance to explain your actions."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to chuckle she had gained his temper over the years. Onigumo sat there stunned Sesshomaru's mate was absolutely breathtaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

She glared at the council while the prisoner was brought in they said to her "Your mate told us you could remove her powers."

Naomi circled the woman to get a sense of her powers she sighed the female was too tainted for her powers to be of use to anyone. The powers themselves had been tainted by her. She moved back saying "Lord of the underworld would you please join me I need you."

Within moments the Lord of the underworld had appeared and kissed her hand asking "How may I be of aide to you Lady Naomi?"

Naomi smiled saying "A box to contain her tainted witch craft would be nice as they have asked me to strip her powers." She pointed to the council the Lord of the underworld circled the woman and could easily feel her powers filled with evil and hatred. He stepped back and quickly created a box saying "You may put them in here if I can't find a use for them I will seal the box for the Kami's to take."

Onigumo was in total aw this woman commanded so much power and grace. He elbowed Sesshomaru in trying to get information on her asking "She got any single sisters?"

Sesshomaru growled replying "No she's the only one and she's mine."

Onigumo sighed saying "Just my luck."

He took note that she had no sisters it made him wonder if she had any family at all. He turned his attention back to her and watched as she removed the witch's powers with ease. She placed the ball of the witch's powers into the box held by the Lord of the underworld and closed the lid. Naomi nodded to the lord of the underworld and he bowed before vanishing. The witch felt strangely week saying "am I supposed to feel like this?"

Naomi looked her over before turning to the council saying "your request is done." She then turned to the witch saying "Your strength should return within a week. Removal of your powers does drain you." Naomi moved closer whispering "Especially when it's all of your powers."

The witch's eyes widened as she was taken to the home that had been chosen for her to live out the rest of her days. She started yelling out "You will regret this one day. Do you hear me?"

Naomi looked at the council saying "She tries anything again I will not hesitate to kill her."

They all nodded looking at the woman's lawyer saying "We need you to stress to your client that further contact of the Tashio family will lead to her death. We will not deny them a second time."

Onigumo packed his brief case saying "I will recommend my client do that but I can't promise she will take my advice."

Sesshomaru took his mate and left for home. Onigumo went to his limo taking out his cell phone and calling a good friend of his. He waited for an answer before asking "Would you like a job I'll pay you well?"

An evil cackle was heard on the other end before replying "What do you want me to do and how much is it worth to you?"

Onigumo grinned saying "I want all the information you can get on Naomi Tashio mate of Lord Sesshomaru and what it would take to get to her. I will give you 72 million yen for it but only if you are completely through."

The man on the other end replied "It will be done but for the kind of detail you wish will take me a year to collect."

Onigumo smiled saying "Deal I have to get everything set up if I am to pull this off."

With that the phone call ended he did have a lot to work out. He'd need a healer to watch her, special cuffs to bind her powers, special mating mark removal and removal of his scent. He'd need to set things up at his home first which meant decorators, a cleaning crew and repairs to the home so that it was ready for a female. He'd have to get on it first thing in the morning and perhaps hire a live in maid / cook. The driver opened the door and he made his way to the front door opening it. Once inside he made his way through the clutter to his bedroom and crashed for the night. He had a lot of work ahead of him but he could tell it would be well worth it.

The next morning Onigumo woke up and hired a large cleaning crew and told them he'd pay an extra thousand yen if they finished the job today. He went to his office placing an ad for a woman who could both cook and clean his home so that it would stay clean until he got his female. He got all the other lawyers in his firm to take the cases of his clients. He'd need to concentrate completely on getting Naomi if he were to be ready in a years' time. He picked up the phone and started making phone calls he lucked out on the first call to have the special bracelets made that would prevent the demonness for killing anyone during her kidnapping.

It took him two days to find a healer and a specialist who would work together to remove her mating mark and her memory of Sesshomaru. All needed considerable time to prepare but would be ready within a years' time. By the end of the week he had a waiting room full of women wanting the maid/ cook position. He stepped out of his office and announced "Thank you all for coming I don't want to waste my time interviewing everyone. So I will tell you what I expect and if you're still interested you will stay all others are free to go anytime. I am a busy man with a schedule so I will expect you to have breakfast ready in the morning and dinner waiting in the evening. I will call ahead if I plan to bring guests home. I will occasionally host parties for clients or coworkers and will expect you to be able to cook for a large number of people. I will give a weeks' notice for all parties so that you may plan. I have a supermarket that you will place the order for food as it is needed. I do look at the bill and any unauthorized purchases will be deducted from your wages."

He paused as several got up and left the room. Once they were gone he said "On to cleaning my home. You will change my sheets and towels daily after I leave for work. I expect you to thoroughly clean the whole house. I will not lie to you it's a lot of work but you will be paid well."

He paused again as more got up and left the room. He smiled saying "For those of you who have been brave enough to stay I will now go into your attire, guests, days off, and your wages. This is a live in position you will be expected to live in my home no exceptions. You will have your own private area that has a meeting room, bedroom and bathroom. We will start on a trial basis and I will give you one uniform if you last one month the job is yours to keep and you will have a total of 4 uniforms." He pointed to the very modest uniform saying "You are not to alter this in any way. I expect you to work not try to seduce me or attract the attention of my guests. You are allowed to wear small earrings. Necklaces are ok if worn under your uniform or are very short. You will be given two days off per week but I will not have you coming in at all hours. I lock up my home at 10 pm every night and unlock it at 7 am only to lock it again when I leave at 8 am. I don't want you staying out over night as I live in a high-class neighborhood and don't wish to receive complaints from the neighbors. You are expected to have breakfast ready by 7 am and your shift is over after you clean up from dinner provided you have finished all the house work."

He watched as all but two left he smiled at the two saying "You will receive full medical coverage plus a weekly pay check. You are to buy your own supplies with your pay minus soap and toilet paper. There will be no male overnight guest but you can invite a female friend over on your days off. There will be no company when I am not home unless you have received my permission. Any male guests must be approved by me as I don't want undesirable people in my home. Now if you're both still interested I will interview you."

Sango got up and walked over to him as the other left she said "I am not afraid of hard work and agree to your terms how much will I be paid?"

He handed her a contract with his address and how much she'd earn pointing to where she needed to sign. Once the contract was signed he gave her a copy asking "Can you start tomorrow morning?"

She nodded saying "What time do you want me to arrive?"

He responded "I have tomorrow off so 8 am and bring your things I'd like you to get settled in. As we go over what I prefer to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Onigumo was quite pleased that Sango had shown up at 8 am promptly. He showed her to where she would be staying. Sango carried her luggage to the place and it was much more than she had hoped for. Onigumo asked "Will you have furniture arriving as well or is this all?"

Sango replied "All I have is clothes I had lived at home with my parents until now."

Onigumo was pleased telling her "No worries the place comes furnished anyway." He added "This is the sitting room for guests or when you're off. Next is the bedroom and finally the bathroom."

Sango took it all in the bedroom had a decent sized bed, the bathroom was rather large with a whirlpool tub, and the sitting room was a decent size with a couch and TV. Onigumo sat in the chair as she sat on the couch. He gave her a binder saying "Everything you need to know is in the book from my favorite meals to how I like my home kept. You will start Monday morning between now and then I expect you to read this thoroughly."

Sango smiled she was relieved that she'd have time to learn the job before starting. She asked "Could I get a tour of your large home I'd hate to get lost while doing my job."

Onigumo nodded getting up and leading the way giving Sango a full tour of the home. It was still in good condition from the thorough house cleaning he had done. It would be reasonably messy by the time she started Monday. He stopped where there was some damage stating "I will be having repair work and decorating done. I will let you meet those working in the home and if you have any issues with them don't hesitate to call."

Sango nodded she was grateful that if she felt uncomfortable he'd take her concerns into consideration. He led her back to her quarters to allow her time to read the binder and settle in.

**~ one year later ~**

Onigumo had everything all set up and the bracelets had just arrived in his office. Now he needed his man on the inside to come collect them and get them on Naomi. He picked up the phone, dialed and waited for an answer when he got it he said "Riolu it is time you repaid your debt to me come to my office now."

Riolu hung up the phone and raced to Onigumo's office he wished to be out of the man's debt. He walked into the office asking "What do you need me to do sir?"

Onigumo smiled and handed him the bracelets saying "You will put these on Naomi and then take her to the address written on the card. Once she's been dropped off there you will leave and say nothing. You will never hear from me again but I would suggest you gain new employment after you have completed the task."

Riolu hung his head taking the bracelet's saying "I will give them to her tomorrow he is leaving on a business trip tomorrow morning. She won't question the gift if I give it to her after I take him to the airport."

Onigumo nodded replying "acceptable terms Riolu and when you're done we don't know each other."

Riolu left feeling incredibly low he was about to betray a longtime friend but he was honor bound to do as asked. He hoped that somehow Lady Naomi would forgive him and better yet that he would forgive himself for what he had done. Riolu returned home and went around like everything was fine. He took Lord Sesshomaru to the airport and returned without a single issue. He made his way into the house and Lady Naomi. He stopped and Said "Lord Sesshomaru asked me to give you this." He had a letter the demon lord had asked him to give her so that it wouldn't be a lie.

She took the bracelets from Riolu and put them on as she watched Mika head off to school. As Mika was leaving Naomi noticed it was a little tight and went to remove them. When they wouldn't come off she knew she had been tricked but she wanted Mika safely away from the home first. As she waved watching the car drive off she called out "Jaken!"

Jaken came running to her asking "What do you need my lady?"

She bent down to ear level of the Kappa whispering softly "I need you to start a code red as soon as I leave."

Riolu came over to the two saying "My Lady it seems Kagome is having car trouble and asks you to come to her aid."

Naomi stood up nodded Jaken's eyes widened as he looked between the two saying "Don't worry Lady Naomi I will make sure everyone stays in line while you're gone."

Naomi smiled she knew Jaken understood as she made her way to the car and sat quietly next to Riolu as they pulled out of the driveway.

Jaken scrambled picking up the phone and calling Touga. When he answered the phone Jaken all but yelled "Naomi asked me to call a code red. Riolu has just taken her to get Kagome at least that is what he said."

Touga growled saying "Jaken put the house on lock down no one is to enter except for family is that understood." Jaken replied "Yes sir I will right away."

Upon hanging up the phone he pressed the intercom saying "The house is on lock down until further notice. No one but family is to enter or you will answer to Lord Sesshomaru." As soon as he let go of the intercom he dialed Lord Sesshomaru's emergency number for the private jet. As soon as Sesshomaru answered Jaken said "I am sorry my lord but Naomi has called a code red she is out with Riolu supposedly to get Kagome. I have already informed your sir but felt you should know as well."

Sesshomaru growled Riolu was one of his most trusted men one of the few he'd trust with his mate. Sesshomaru yelled out "Turn the plane around there is a family emergency." Sesshomaru started calling all his clients apologizing while telling them that there was a family emergency and he'd have to reschedule.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

**~ With Naomi ~**

Naomi finally sure they were far enough from the home turned to Riolu saying "Care to explain what is going on Riolu?"

He looked confused as he continued to drive the car. He replied "I already told you all Kagome told me my lady." He wanted to keep the female demonness calm.

She glared at him saying "Riolu we both know that is a lie. You are not taking me to Kagome and just so you know I have already called a code red."

Riolu was shocked he knew what the code meant it was in place in case anyone tried to take any of the pups. He growled out "How could you do such a thing?"

Naomi glared at him hard saying "I believe the only one who has a right to be angry here is me. You seriously didn't expect me to go with you willingly when you were so obviously lying. Seriously Riolu I don't play games when I am being kidnapped and you'll get no further help from me. You should be aware though that a code red means the house is now on lock down."

Riolu paled considerably his mate and pups were still in the home and now he could never return. Why hadn't he moved them out first? He had made a big mistake he had assumed Naomi would trust him enough to go without question. Naomi watched as the information sank in before deciding to add "Knowing Jaken he has already contacted my mate and he's already on his way back home. I will pray to the Kami's that he kills you quickly I'd hate for your family to have to watch you suffer."

Riolu sighed he was more angry with himself than anyone else. He finally replied "I had no choice my lady I owed a debt and this was the repayment. I am honor bound to take you to where he instructed."

Naomi understood the concept replying "You do realize that your answer will not be acceptable to Lord Sesshomaru. He would have wanted you to tell him and he would have ended the threat to his mate and freed you from your debt. I know my mate he will consider this act unforgivable."

Riolu sighed as he continued to drive finally arriving at the seedy part of town. He made his way to a rundown warehouse that happened to be the place he was to drop her off. He drove to the back where the warehouse doors were and drove the car in. Once inside he parked the car and went to the passenger's side and literally had to drag Naomi out of the car. He wound up covered in scratches from her nails he was grateful that she hadn't used her poison. Naomi saw the grateful look on his face as he locked her into the cell. She growled at him saying "Don't thank me I wasn't holding back these darn bracelets wouldn't let me."

Riolu instantly felt bad by giving them to her he had made her venerable. He tried to remove them only to find that he couldn't. Riolu sighed before saying "Sorry my lady but I must go." Riolu turned and left the building driving away although he wasn't sure where he was going to go.

Naomi moved herself to the center of the cell deciding that she most certainly wasn't going to make it easy on who ever came for her.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

He had just landed back in Japan and made his way out going to the arrivals exit where his father was waiting in the limo. He got in asking "Got any news on the whereabouts of Riolu?"

Touga shook his head no but added "We have activated the anti-theft device in the car and have tracked it to a pier that is where boats leave to other countries. I am assuming Riolu is long gone and we will only recover the car but perhaps we will get information about where he took her from the car. It took them a few hours to get to where the car had been left. They accessed the cars GPS system and found it stopped one place before being abandoned where it was. They both thoroughly searched the area only to find Riolu long gone. Sesshomaru growled in anger but he knew time was important so he got back into the car and headed to where the last stop was in-between his home and its current location. Touga got on his cell phone and called a tow truck to take the car to be searched by police as he had already filed a missing persons report. The demon police would get all clues available in the car so that they could find both Riolu and Naomi.

**~ With Naomi ~**

Within moments everything started moving that was when Naomi realized she wasn't in a cell but a cage. She quickly turned her phone on and tucked it hidden in the wall of the warehouse as the cage was loaded into a truck and transported. Naomi took this opportunity to rest she had a feeling she'd need all her strength. She rested until she felt the truck come to a stop. At which point she sat back up in the middle of the cage as it was transported into the new location that looked highly sterile. Naomi had a sinking feeling about this place. Her cage stopped and a woman approached the cage saying "I am Kagura and this is my assistant Kanna we will be working on you. According to the orders on your chart you are here for a mating mark removal and memory erase."

Naomi growled someone wanted to mate her but to do so she needed to be unmated and not remember her mate. She wasn't going to mate anyone other than Sesshomaru. She looked at the two saying "I won't coöperate and even if you succeed the idiot you work for couldn't possibly woo me. It is a useless task you two are going to engage in my mate will find me and you. Oh I'd so hate to be you when he does."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

The two women just smiled at her saying "No one has ever been able to find us yet. I'm not too worried about your mate coming along."

She watched as they pushed a button and the cage moved some chemical fell from the ceiling there was no escaping it. It burned her skin and ate away her clothes leaving her in nothing. Naomi was literally seething with anger if she could transform she most definitely would have. When the cage stopped moving the two women took opposite sides of the cage each pushing a needle on a long pole through the bars. Naomi knew there was no escape from either woman she closed her eyes and prayed to the Kami's. As she was praying she felt two pokes and within moments she found she could no longer move. She growled as they opened the door and collected her. Kagura laughed saying "Growling will do you no good we both know you are immobilized."

**~with Sesshomaru ~**

Touga and Sesshomaru went to the location the cars GPS said it had stopped it was an apartment building. They both went inside only to find no one had seen Naomi there making them both realize that the cars GPS had been tampered with. Sesshomaru was fighting himself trying to prevent a full transformation. That most definitely wouldn't help his mate. Touga noticing his son's trouble controlling himself suggested "Why don't we try tracking her through her phone."

Sesshomaru replied "It only works if the phone is on but it doesn't hurt to try." He opened his laptop and typed in his mate's number and then started to track the signal. He was surprised when the phone was located. It took him an hour to find the phone and instructed the driver to go to the address. It took them a few hours to get there from where they had been. With laptop in hand he followed the signal until he located the phone in the wall. He pulled the phone out handing it to Touga while he composed himself. Touga looked at it and called Sargent Koga saying "Naomi is in a truck license plate number 296-XPE. You will want to thoroughly search the old abandon warehouse near the old pier."

Koga replied "I am on it no worries Touga we will find her."

Touga hung up the phone saying "There is nothing more we can do here. Let's go home besides you look like you could use your dojo to let out your beast and frustration."

Sesshomaru howled in distress before nodded his father was right he needed to let his frustration he had a pup at home that needed him. Mika would need him even more now with her mother gone. Touga patted his son he was holding together well considering his mate was missing. He wasn't sure he would be able to be so calm if it was his mate that had been taken.

**~ With Naomi ~**

She was placed on a table Kanna was the first to step forward saying "I won't lie to you the removal process is quite painful. Hopefully you will pass out quickly and you won't suffer very long."

Tears shed from Naomi's eyes as Kanna started the process within moments the tears of sadness were replaced by screams of pain. As not only was the mating mark removed but the bond with her mate ripped to shreds. It wasn't until the end of the process that she had finally passed out from the pain. Kagura looked at her saying "She's stronger than she looks I feel sorry for her." Kanna couldn't help but to agree a weaker demon would have passed out a long time ago. Kagura sighed and Injected her with medication that would keep her out normally they didn't use it but she felt this female had suffered enough.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

He had just arrived home and trashed his dojo when he was suddenly wracked with pain. He howled at the loss of his mate as there bond was ripped and all sense of his mate ended. Touga rushed to his son at his pained howl only to find him passed out. He called Kaede the best healer he know to look at his son. After a long time with Sesshomaru Kaede came out to Touga saying "I had to give your son a sedative he needs to rest. He feels as if his mate is dead. I can tell you based on my exam she isn't dead she had just been removed as his mate. There is nothing more I can do the rest is up to you and your family. You must get him to see that she's alive and continue searching for her. She is doomed if he accepts her death and he stops looking."

Touga nodded and thanked the female before calling Riolu's family into Sesshomaru's office. He sat down saying "Kikyo please sit down." Once she had taken a seat he added "I regret to inform you that your mate has kidnapped Lady Naomi. What I need from you is any information you may have as to where he would go as he wouldn't come back here. I doubt he'd completely leave you and the pups. I would guess he is trying to figure out a way to retrieve you and your pups from the home."

Kikyo covered her mouth in shock she put her hands on Touga saying "I don't know what has gotten into my mate lately it's like I don't even know him anymore. The man I mated would have never done such a thing. He is always telling me how nice Lady Naomi is and she even sat with me when I had complications with my pups if it wasn't' for her they wouldn't be here. As far as I am concerned I have no mate. To where he might be I have family that live far away I am sure he would stay with them so that any money he earned would be sent to me for our pups care." She wrote the address down on a piece of paper saying "I hope you find him I will hold no ill will towards you or Lord Sesshomaru for whatever you decide to do to him. I only ask being allowed to say good-bye to him."

Touga nodded saying "I can't promise you a live good-bye but I will make sure his body returns in one piece so that you may grieve properly."

Kikyo nodded and left she now had the hard duty of telling her pups that their father was a traitor.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Sesshomaru woke up to his mother and Mika in his room. He instantly grabbed his pup nuzzling her like crazy. Touga walked in saying "I have spoken to Riolu's family and they respectfully request being able to say good-bye even if it's only to a body."

Sesshomaru nodded he however hadn't expected Kikyo to come into the room she fell to her knees saying "I can't apologize enough for the pain my mate has caused you. I wish to help you any way I can in locating and retrieving Lady Naomi. I know of an Orphanage close by that Naomi visited frequently when there were no pup's in the home. I am sure many of the pups that have grown up would be more than happy to keep an eye out for her."

Sesshomaru was impressed with the woman and while her mate had hurt him he had no reason to fire the woman. Sesshomaru turned to Mika she was most like Naomi in decision-making and asked "What do you think I should do Mika?"

Mika smiled brightly saying "I believe she's genuine father. She truly wishes to help you find Mother."

Sesshomaru pulled Mika into him deciding that if she wished to help he would take it finally replying "If your works helps to locate my mate I will go easier on yours."

Kikyo nodded before softly replying "I'd rather be able to keep my job and jobs for my pups. While I love my mate he is no longer the man I once knew."

Sesshomaru understood he had seen it happen many times in couples he nodded saying "request granted if your work leads to the return of my mate I will assure both you and your pup's positions for life. But you must have nothing more to do with your mate. Your pups are close to maturity you should inform them and let them make their choice."

Kikyo nodded and left the room she was worried about her mate but wanted to do what was the best for herself and her pups.

**~ With Naomi ~**

Kagura spent hours working on the memory erasing spell while Kanna made some cosmetic changes to Naomi so that she would no longer be recognized by her family. Kanna had changed her into a golden Inu demonness her hair had turned a golden blond. Her skin was now a light tan instead of white. While Kanna was working on transforming her she used a youth potion to make her younger. She smiled at her work as she continued weaving spells changing her scent as the last part of the process. She plopped into the chair as her sister finished up removing her memories. Kagura grabbed new clothes and with Kanna's help they dressed Naomi's body. Once they were done they carried Naomi to a car and transported her to Onigumo's home upon arrival Kagura put on a lab coat so that she'd look like a doctor. She honked the horn causing Onigumo to rush out to the car. He met Kanna asking "She's ready?"

Kanna replied "you will need to carry her in she should wake up in the next couple of hours. If she doesn't wake tonight call us and we will check on her."

Onigumo opened the door and was greeted by the close view of the demonness he was thrilled after all the changes she was still breath-taking. He carefully picked her up carrying her into the bedroom that he had made just for her that would hopefully soon be there's. Sango was confused by the woman being carried in Kagura walked to her saying "This is Onigumo's bride to be. She was in an accident on the way here and received head trauma. There is nothing more we can do at the hospital for her. She should be waking up soon and we felt being around loved ones would be best for her recovery."

Sango stood there in shock as Onigumo returned from the bedroom he put a hand on her shoulder saying "Sango I am sorry I didn't tell you about my bride to be. I just didn't want to say anything while she was so badly hurt. I will of course increase your salary now that you will need to have added work. Naomi will need to be on bed rest and light activity for a while during her recovery."

Sango had wondered why her boss had suddenly started acting strange lately. She figured his sudden late hours and distance had been worry over his bride to be. Sango finally snapped out of her thoughts saying "No worries Sir I will take great care of her. All I need to know is if there are any special instructions I need to follow."

Kagura smiled saying "Just be kind and patient with her perhaps even try to become friends with her. She is bound to be scared and confused having a friend her would greatly help with her recovery. In fact could you sit with her while I give him instructions on pain medication."

Sango nodded and went into the room as soon as she was out of hearing range. Kagura said "Have Sango stay with her so that she will tell her what happened as Sango believes it to be true. I will give you something for yourself so that you may lie to her but it won't take effect until tomorrow morning. I recommend only taking it for the first week after which you should tell her the truth. You wouldn't need to lie any more anyway as you would have told her them all by that time. I also do have pain meds for her as she did fight it quite hard so she may still experience some pain but that should go away in a few days. If there are any issues with her health I recommend you contact a doctor and give him this it's the chart I made up for her."

Onigumo nodded replying "Thank you" and escorted her out of his home once they left he went into the bedroom and sighed he couldn't wait to start wooing her. He most definitely couldn't wait to mate with her. He sighed saying "Sango can you stay with her I need to call work and make arrangements so that I can stay home with her tomorrow."

Sango nodded she replied "I will let you know if she wakes up."

Onigumo smiled saying "I would be most grateful if you did Sango."


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Several hours had passed before Naomi slowly started opening her eyes. Upon opening her eyes Naomi looked at the room highly confused she didn't recognize anything. Sango had noticed her eyes open so she softly said "Hello Naomi we are so glad that you have finally woken up."

Naomi startled by the voice grabbed the blanket and scurried to the corner slightly frightened by the woman. She finally asked "Who are you and who is Naomi?"

Sango smiled at her softly saying "I'm Sango and your Naomi. You were in an accident that injured your head and caused you to lose your memory. But don't worry your home now with the man who was to be your husband and me. I will be your friend and Onigumo he has been so worried about you."

Naomi asked "Onigumo who is he?"

Sango replied "You two were to be married." Sango helped Naomi back into the bed saying "You shouldn't do much you are still recovering I will tell him that you have woken."

Sango rushed to Onigumo's office upon her arrival she said "Sir Naomi is awake she woke up a little disoriented and frightened. I have calmed her down I will bring her something lite to eat."

Onigumo got up thanking Sango before heading out the door. He slowly made his way to Naomi's room he cautiously entered asking "How are you feeling Naomi?"

Naomi looked at the hansom stranger saying "A little disoriented but Sango was kind enough to explain things to me."

Onigumo smiled softly and sat at the corner of the bed he didn't want to scare her. He looked at her replying "That is a good thing. The doctors told me your memory would be lost and that you may have some pain at first. While I remember I understand you don't so why don't I court you?"

Naomi smiled the man seemed sweet and caring. His words were truthful and he was interested in her. Naomi finally replied "Can I get used to things first this is all a little much."

Onigumo nodded before replying "Your health is my first concern we can allow you time to come to terms with your new home. Once you're feeling more comfortable we can start courting."

Naomi was happy it seems she had a man the genuinely cared for her but something just seemed off. She wasn't sure what it was but she had a bad feeling about him.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru and all he could find spent the next year searching for Naomi they had located the truck that had transported her. The truck had been abandoned in a junk yard it was an older truck with no GPS system so it was a dead-end. There were no new leads in the case and no witnesses were coming forward. He had located Riolu and did the worst thing he could he allowed the council to jail him and made him live with the fact that he had not only disgraced his whole family but they had all told him that he was dead to them. Eventually Riolu could no longer live with the guilt and ended his own life. Sesshomaru was quite disappointed he had wanted to present Riolu to his mate to take her anger out on.

**~ With Naomi ~**

Naomi had made friends with Sango and had regained all of her strength back. Onigumo while nice had been hard to see in a way other than a good friend. It was obvious to her that he loved her and she hated to hurt him but for some reason she just couldn't love him. There was also the other issue anytime she asked to go outside she had been told no. She was starting to feel more like a prisoner than his wife to be. She sighed she had finished her exercise routine and now she was bored out of her mind. Sango came into the room asking "Anything I can help with Naomi?"

Naomi replied "No I just really want to go outside and meet the neighbors or go shopping. I know Onigumo is just worried I will get hurt again but I am starting to feel like a prisoner in my home."

Sango understood the dilemma she had felt the same way and even brought it to his attention. The only head way she had been able to make was that he had granted permission to go in the back yard. Sango replied "Well you can go in the back yard perhaps you can find something out there that interests you. I am sure he will come around soon."

Naomi nodded and headed outside to the back yard finding a beautiful garden but it looked as if it hadn't been tended to in quite some time. Naomi decided that this could keep her busy Onigumo had given her permission to order things through Sango but for now she'd have to remove the dead plants and the weeds first. She spent the next two years working on the massive yard making it once again beautiful but now with the work all done she found herself wanting to do things outside of the home. She decided it was time for her to approach Onigumo about her lack of feelings it had been 4 years it obviously wasn't going to happen. Naomi went to his office and said "Onigumo I believe we need to talk."

He looked up at her he loved how beautiful she looked. He'd wait however long it took her to accept him as a mate. He finally replied "What is it my dear?"

Naomi sighed she had been dreading this for a while now. She finally said "While I am very grateful for everything you have done for me. We have shared a home for 4 years now and other than seeing you as a friend I have developed no other feelings. I feel so confined here as I am never allowed to leave. I understand your concerns and your wish to protect me but I am feeling smothered, confined and almost imprisoned. Perhaps it's time for me to find my own place as I feel you could be missing the right woman for you by trying to get me to love you.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Onigumo was stunned were had things gone wrong? Why hadn't she fallen for him he had been sweet, kind, caring and romantic? He had even tried a love potion or two but the only result he got was making her sick. He decided to reply "For me there will only ever be you I will love no one else. You know once there were arranged marriages and love came with intimate activities and caring for each other over the years."

He sighed when she looked at him oddly Naomi replied "I am sorry Onigumo I know you said we had been intimate before the accident but I can't do such a thing without feelings for you. This is hard for me I do care for you but in a family way as if you were my brother or very dear friend."

Onigumo decided to plan B it he sat down saying "Alright" he put a folder containing her medical bills before adding "How about you take Sango's job and instead of being paid we put the salary towards your medical bills. Once paid off you will be free to leave which will take about 3 years provided you don't continue to get sick."

Naomi replied "I hadn't meant for Sango to lose her job because of me."

Onigumo replied "Don't worry about Sango I will make sure she has a place to go and a recommendation for employment from me."

Naomi nodded as Onigumo called Sango in over the intercom. Once she was in the office he said "Sango I regret to inform you that it's not going to work out between Naomi and I. She wishes to work off her debt to me but I have no need for two house keepers. So I will have to let you go." He gave her several papers adding "I have included a recommendation, a map that has the apartment I set up for you and several friends that would gladly give you a position. Also in the envelope is your severance pay so you will live in comfort until your first pay check."

Sango nodded her head in understanding before saying "I can be out by tonight sir. It won't take long if you would be so kind as to drive me to the apartment. I would be very grateful."

Onigumo nodded and once Sango was ready he took her to the apartment he had arranged. He had plans to lock down the house and put a barrier over the yard. Naomi was never going to leave him and the soon she accepted it the sooner she'd try to love him. Once Sango was at her new apartment that came furnished she unpacked saying "Tell Naomi I will miss her and that she's welcome to stay with me once she has paid her debt to you."

Onigumo smiled at the human saying "Don't worry Sango I will let her know." He turned and left returning to home his law practice was successful enough that he didn't really need to work except for special cases. As he went into the home he pushed a button that put a barrier up that would only prevent Naomi from leaving the property. He smiled at her in a way that sent chills down his spine before he said to her "There we go now you are my prisoner with no hope of escape. The sooner you accept that we are to be married the sooner you will get your freedom."

Naomi stood there shocked before attempting to leave only to find that she could go no further than the property line. It didn't matter what door she went out of she was trapped with him. Onigumo grinned as the realization hit her he softly said "You are due to go into heat soon my dear and this time there will be no medicines to aid you. Your only hope for relief will be to mate with me. Just so you know I will pup you if you come to me and then we will be bound to each other forever."

Naomi was both stunned and shocked tears were streaming down her cheeks she managed to get out "But why?"

Onigumo smiled saying "I want you Naomi and I always get what I want one way or another. You will be mine that is what I paid for and that is what I will get. Just so you know no one outside the property line can see or hear you. The phones will not work and anytime I sense you are in heat I will be here naked as the day I was born waiting for you to beg me to help you."

Naomi then realized that this wasn't a good man the past five years had been an act trying to woo her. He had just admitted to paying to get her. He had bought her but who had sold her? It wasn't likely her family would have sold her to this man anyone who cared for her would have seen through his act. Perhaps her family was poor and couldn't afford a dowry and when this man offered to pay to take her the offer was too good to pass up. She had to figure a way out of this mess. The only thing she could think of was staying in the backyard as much as she could. The barrier prevented her from using the front yard. She spent that night in her room thinking if he went to work she could write notes asking for help. Ten years passed and not once did he leave he did all his work from home and anytime she was in heat he'd walk around naked. It certainly was tempting he was quite handsome but she kept having migraines with flashes of silver that would help her through the heat cycle. The pain from the intense migraine always seemed to override her need of a male to help her though her heat.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Naomi had received mail from Sango Onigumo made her reply to Sango ending the relationship.

**~ Letter to Sango ~**

Dear Sango,

I am happy we were friends but we can't be any more I don't wish to be a burden on you. I am constantly getting sick Onigumo has been kind enough to offer to allow me to stay. I will never be out of his debt please don't burden yourself with my problems. You deserve a happy life with a family and a husband I will only keep you from achieving that. I wish you all the happiness in the world.

Love Naomi

**~ End Letter ~**

Sango was both hurt and surprised by the letter but what puzzled her more was that over the past 10 years she kept getting the same letter every time she wrote to Naomi. She knew something was wrong but she didn't have enough for the police to get involved. So she had saved up for the past 9 years hopefully it was enough to hire a private detective she had to know what had become of her friend. She stepped into the office asking "Miroku?"

A stunningly handsome young man came out saying "Ah a lovely woman in trouble how may I help you?"

Sango smiled at the charming man saying "I'm not in trouble I believe my friend Naomi is. I left the house 10 years ago. I tried contacting her I have all her letters and they are same. Miroku asked "Do you know the phone number of where she is?"

Sango nodded Miroku smiled saying "I like to save my clients their money when I can. I will place the call on speaker and if I feel it warrants looking into I will take the case. Does this seem fair to you?"

Sango smiled replying "Yes I am so grateful they laughed me out of the police station when I asked what I could do."

Miroku put it on speaker as Sango dialed the number Onigumo answered the phone. Sango asked "May I please speak to Naomi it's important."

Onigumo grumbled they could hear some yelling in the back ground before Naomi picked up the phone saying "Sango please you need to stop trying to contact me it upsets Onigumo. He feels you're a bad influence and gets so angry that you won't stop. He's going to file a restraining order to keep you away he feels your obsessed."

Miroku was shocked it was obvious Naomi was trying to protect Sango concern was clearly in her voice the one that seemed to have the issue was Onigumo. Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. Sango spoke asking "Naomi can Onigumo hear what I say?"

Naomi replied "No Sango you really need to let me go it's for your own good."

Miroku was positive something was up now he asked "Naomi please if you can are you being held prisoner? Do you need help Sango here is worried sick about you. If you say no now I will make sure she leaves you alone. However if you say yes I will do what I can to help her help you. You must tell me the truth Naomi."

Naomi was shocked by the male's voice on the line Sango was a good dear friend it touched her heart she cared so much for her. Naomi answered "yes I am glad you see what I am saying I will let Onigumo know you won't try contacting again. I'd hate for him to drag you to court. Good bye Sango."

The line went dead Miroku looked at Sango saying "My dear it seems your friend is in big trouble and is desperately trying to keep you safe. This is a dangerous situation I will not kid you Sango Onigumo is a very powerful man he can file a restraining order and hire people to make you disappear."

Sango pounded her fist on the desk yelling "Will you help me help her or do I have to go somewhere else?"

Miroku moved over to her saying "I will help you but first I will have to get my connections get all the information they can about the two of them." His hand slipped to her bottom before grabbing her hand saying "Will you bare my children?"

She rolled her eyes before saying "Control your hentai hand and rescue my friend. Then I will consider dating you."

Miroku smiled held his hand out and once she shook it he kissed her hand saying "We have a deal."

Miroku went straight to work he was so going to get his date with the lovely Sango. He spent a year compiling information about Onigumo but no matter how hard he searched he found out little about Naomi he couldn't even find medical records at any of the hospitals. He picked up the phone and called Koga saying "I have a male golden Inu demon holding a female demonness prisoner. I need your help along with the councils help to rescue her from Onigumo."

Koga growled out "I will contact the council I will need you to fax me a copy of the information you have compiled."

Miroku quickly went to work faxing all the information along with the suspicious expenses written to cash. Koga got the information and said "I will get back to you in a week don't do anything until I have heard from the council."

Miroku replied "I will wait for word from you."

Koga took the information to the council after spending some time reviewing the information the council decided the matter was worth looking into first they'd have to go to Onigumo's home and talk to both. They left with Koga to Onigumo's home upon arriving they were pleasantly surprised to see Naomi she didn't look good but she didn't look bad either.

The council asked "Onigumo where is Naomi's family?"

He replied "I am her family she is to be my mate."

Even Koga could tell it was a lie he turned to Naomi asking her "Do you know where your family is Naomi."

Naomi replied "I remember nothing before I woke to Onigumo and Sango 14 years ago."


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Koga said out loud "So for all we know your name may not even be Naomi."

Onigumo grinned saying "You'll never figure out who she is and I'm not going to tell you. She's mine for life or she will forever be alone."

Koga growled out "At least we now know he can speak the truth. I believe we should hold him in jail until we find her family. I believe Miroku is waiting he was hired by Sango she is waiting rather impatiently to hear about her friends welfare."

The council collaborated saying "We will contact all those families that lost a member around 14 years ago. For now it seems this human Sango will make sure you're cared for properly."

Naomi smiled saying "While I am happy to be with my friend Sango. I am at a disadvantage these gold bracelets I can't seem to take off and seem to keep me from properly defending myself. Onigumo may have held me prisoner but he kept me safe from males that would claim me during a heat without my consent. He did do everything in his power to gain my consent but never tried to without it."

The council looked over the bracelets and even tried to remove them only to get nowhere. They could feel the power in the bracelets preventing her from transforming, using abilities, diminishing her strength, and making her claws softer than normal. Onigumo laughed saying "I made it so that she could never leave me no matter what, she requires 24/7 protection."

The council said "We will leave her needs in your hands Koga we need to get him into a secured cell while we try to figure his punishment. Keep us updated on her location and condition."

Koga took Naomi to Miroku saying "I will need Sango's address Naomi will need to see specialist." He handed Naomi a card saying "Contact me if you need anything and when you are close to heat you can stay with my mate and I to ensure your safety during that time."

Miroku eyed her suspiciously opening the car door and then getting into the driver's seat. Naomi sighed saying "You have feelings for Sango and are worried because I am a demon."

Miroku's mouth hung in the air before replying "How did you know?"

Naomi replied "I am just sensitive to other's I can also tell you come from a long line of monks. Don't worry Miroku Sango is my friend and I have no intention of harming her it's why I went to such great lengths to protect her. I didn't want Onigumo to hurt her he is a demon too."

Miroku took Naomi to his office now that he was sure Sango was safe from harm. He watched as Sango got up tears in her eyes rushing over and hugging Naomi. She started sobbing "Oh Naomi I was so worried about you."

Naomi held her gently saying "I know Sango I am grateful to you but there is something you should know. I am an Inu demonness and not human in fact Onigumo is a demon as well."

Sango looked at her in disbelief until she realized that Naomi hadn't aged at all in the 10 years they had been apart. Sango smiled saying "My ancestors were demon slayers Naomi and while they would be mad at me for saying so. You have been nothing but kind to me even helping me with the house work while asking for nothing in return. I see my friend Naomi not some demonness. A woman who got me several promotions and bonus's in my pay rate."

Naomi smiled saying "Sango you are my friend your race never mattered to me. What I did while you were employed helped to pass the time. I was quite board and cleaning with you was always fun and helped each day to pass. The days I hated most were the days you had off because that usually left me alone with him."

Miroku looked at the two women and no longer saw a human and a demon he saw two good friends possibly sisters even. Miroku politely said "Shall I take you ladies home it seems Sango owes me a date."

Sango replied "I can't leave Naomi alone after all she's been through."

Naomi said "What if you brought a friend Miroku we could double so to speak."

Miroku was surprised this was a very kind-hearted demonness. Miroku smiled saying "I have a friend named Hojo he has it bad for a married woman named Kagome. I will ask him to come just to socialize with you so you won't feel odd. I wouldn't want to pick a real date for you after all you have been through."

Naomi and Sango were transported by Miroku to her apartment as they arrived Koga was there with luggage saying "We packed your clothes for you Naomi we felt you'd be needing them. I know we had you leave without time to pack and since it's now a crime scene you wouldn't be able to have access."

Naomi smiled saying "Thanks for the help Koga." Koga replies "No problem it's all part of the job."

They watched as he left entering the apartment Miroku wanting to impress Sango took Naomi's luggage into the apartment. Naomi giggled poking Sango saying "I believe he likes you."

Sango blushed saying "He asked me to bare his children. He's a Hentai with his hands but I think I like him too."

Naomi smiled at Sango saying "As long as you're happy I am all for any relationship you wish with him." She turned to Miroku adding "If I were you I'd keep her happy last thing you want is an angry demonness."

Sango couldn't help but to laugh at how protective Naomi was of her. She knew the woman would make a great mother if only they could find her family. Sango sighed she wasn't going to live forever Naomi would always have a home with her but she wondered how Naomi would feel when she got married. She couldn't bear to leave the woman alone a defenseless. Naomi hugged the contemplating woman saying "Don't worry about it now Sango we will figure something out between now and then."

Sango chuckled Naomi always seemed to know when she was deep in worry. She knew Naomi was right it was best to just deal with today perhaps if Naomi got a good paying job they could get into a secure building so that if Sango left to get married she'd feel better about her friends safety.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Sango took Naomi to the room they'd share and helped her unpack her bag. Naomi looked at Sango saying "I am very grateful Sango we will have to see if we can figure a way for me to work. Who knows if I will ever get my memory back?"

Sango smiled patting Naomi on the back saying "How about we see that specialist the police want you to see and go from there. Besides we will need job idea's from Agent Koga any way. There aren't many places that will hire someone who can't prove who they are."

Naomi took Sango's hand saying "You are a really good friend Sango but I will live longer than you. I can't be a burden to you and your descendants for the rest of my days."

Sango smiled replying "Naomi as far as I'm concerned you and I are sisters and I will not be happy unless you are as well. We will figure something out even if we have to consult match makers or find you a live in job with demons. For now I think a little freedom is in order and perhaps if you're lucky something you see will trigger your memory."

Naomi hugged Sango saying "I couldn't ask for a better sister Sango. Even if I find my family I will always see you as my sister."

They came out of the bedroom just in time for Miroku and Hojo to show up at the apartment. Naomi put her hand out saying "Pleasure to meet you Hojo. I am Naomi "

Hojo smiled replying "Pleasure to meet you Naomi. How about we go talk at the kitchen table while these two have their date in the living room."

Naomi nodded and went with Hojo to the kitchen. Sango looked at Miroku asking "Are you sure she will be safe with him?"

Miroku smiled saying "She will be fine besides we can see the kitchen from here and if he does one thing either of us don't like I will clobber him myself."

Sango now less concerned settled in to watch the movie with her date. Naomi chuckled at the look Sango gave Hojo before turning to be with her date. Hojo said "She certainly is protective over you."

Naomi smiled replying "Yeah she is. Why don't you tell me about this Kagome you are smitten with even though she's married?"

Hojo sighed saying "We went to high school together she was sick throughout high school. I always brought her herbal remedies and hoped she'd notice me but she had this no good two timing boyfriend. I stood by her and continued to try to show her I would make a better boyfriend but she only ever saw me as a friend. Everyone thought she was crazy until his brother married it seems his brother's wife brought the two together. Along with his father and his brother's mother they all worked together to straighten him out. After a long time of living together they convinced him that it was time to marry her that he was shaming the family by continuing as he was. I just have a hard time letting her go as he cheated on her once I am sure he will again."

Naomi patted his hand saying "Hojo I admire that you care so greatly for her. But look at it this way what you're hoping for may never happen and in the meantime you are sacrificing any possible happiness you can have. There may be a woman out there for you you're just not seeing her simply because you are chasing a woman who is already taken. But I can understand matters of the heart and as long as she occupies so much of yours it would be unfair to anyone else."

Hojo frowned but he was grateful for the advice he sighed he had a lot to think over. For now he had a woman to entertain so he said "What's your story Miroku didn't tell me other than his girlfriend's sister had been through a lot and she didn't want to leave her alone."

Naomi replied "I am not really related to Sango we had just gotten really close over the years we were together. I was held prisoner for the past 14 years by a man so obsessed with marrying me he wasn't going to be happy until I did. I remember nothing from before 14 years ago I know he took me but I have no clue who my family is or if my name is even Naomi. Hojo take it from me if it was meant for you two to be together you would."

Hojo was shocked he had spent the past 14 years waiting for Kagome's husband to mess up again. Only to be left disappointed and feeling empty. Hojo sighed perhaps it was time for him to finally consider moving on. He most certainly didn't want to become so obsessed with his own happiness that he destroyed hers in the process. Hojo replied "That is the saddest thing I have ever heard. But I am glad that you have told me as it has made me realize that I am putting my happiness before hers. I believe you are right it is time for me to move on and while it may take some time to make room for someone new I am not going to continue chasing a dream. Perhaps I will be lucky enough to find a new dream to chase."

Naomi smiled saying "I think that will be a good thing for you Hojo. Even if it's not a woman it's better to chase something that can be yours then something that can't."

Hojo rubbed the back of his neck replying "True I feel silly now. All those years wasted on something that would never be."

Naomi patted his hand saying "They weren't wasted they were a learning experience just apply what you learned to a new goal and I bet you will be successful."


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Hojo couldn't help but to laugh a little before saying "You sound like my mother."

Naomi smiled at the compliment but as she was about to reply she could smell arousal from Miroku causing her to say "Miroku I suggest you put some space between you and Sango and stop thinking like that. It's highly unacceptable for a first date." She heard Miroku move away and mumble "And you were worried about her."

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

It had been 14 long years without his mate his only saving grace had been there adopted daughter Mika otherwise he would have returned to his cold-hearted self. His sire had not been too pleased as of late as Sesshomaru hadn't been easy to deal with and had been ruthless in his deals. Touga was getting frustrated this was the 7th assistant this week that had quit due to his perfectionist attitude and his demands on their time. He stormed into Sesshomaru's office slamming the door behind him yelling "Why did you fire this one?"

Sesshomaru replied "She went into heat and started throwing herself at me. I will not tolerate attacks against myself I am mated females need to accept that."

Touga growled out "Naomi is gone and has been for 14 years. We have looked everywhere even her scent trail led to a dead-end. You need to move on already even your matting mark is gone."

Sesshomaru turned to the wall he hated to admit his sire was right but he wasn't going to give up on her he didn't care how long it took he'd find her and bring her home. Even if the home-coming was only to lay her body to rest he couldn't spend the rest of his days not knowing where she was. Touga put his hand on his shoulder saying "I know how much she meant to you son and I don't ask you to hope into bed with any demonness. Could you at least attempt to be less harsh on the ones that work for you?"

Sesshomaru was about to respond when the phone rang Touga decided to answer the phone saying "Tashio Enterprises owner and operator of the Western Lands Castle and historical museum."

Koga responded "Hello sir I am calling all those who lost a family member around 14 years ago. We have located a female that has been held captive for an unknown length of time. We are asking all who have lost when it is best to meet so we can schedule a group meeting. We are also asking only two family members come to see her. We feel she's been through enough and don't want her to have to come in for months on end. We are asking for a date two weeks from now we want her medically assessed before allowing possible family members to see her."

Touga was stunned for a moment before finally replying "What day were you thinking we will find two that are available for that day."

Koga replied "We have Monday two weeks from now if you can't find two one would do. We will explain all that is wrong with her before bringing her in to meet everyone."

Touga said "Thanks Sargent Koga I will make sure at least one of us is available Monday." He hung up the phone and turned to Sesshomaru saying "Don't get your hopes up but a female demonness has been found that has missed at least 14 years. We need to send a family member to the police department the Monday two weeks from now. Only two may go to meet her."

Sesshomaru looked at his father saying "I am going you may choose the second but I must go my beast won't tolerate anything less."

Touga knew he and his mate weren't available and someone would need to watch Mika if Sesshomaru was going to go. He knew InuYasha would be free and odds were that Kagome would be watching Mika. Touga finally said "I would assume Mika would be with Kagome. Your mother and I have plans out-of-town. The only one left without calling children is InuYasha. I thought until we are sure the children shouldn't be involved."

Sesshomaru thought it over he agreed with his sire the children even though many were adults shouldn't get there hopes up. Kagome was the logical choice for watching Mika as he only allowed family to watch her. He wasn't going to lose his pup on top of his mate but did he want to bring his annoying brother or not. While annoying his brother may prove to be a valuable resource. After debating about it he made his decision saying "If InuYasha is available he may come with me."

Touga put the phone on speaker before dialing InuYasha once he picked up the phone he said "Son Monday two weeks from now we need to send two family members to view a woman who has missed at least 14 years. Your brother would like you to go with him."

InuYasha responded quickly saying " Sure no problem just remind him not to get his hopes too high I don't want to deal with him moping around and grumpy if it's not her."

Touga couldn't help but to chuckle he didn't blame InuYasha as the last time they did one of these he was impossible to be around. Touga turned to Sesshomaru saying "InuYasha will join you but he asks that you attempt to not get your hopes up too high."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance saying "I didn't get my hopes too high my beast did but I will remind him of what happened last time. He was impossible to deal with for weeks after the disappointment. Getting anything done during that time was next to impossible. I don't wish for that to happen again. I am unsure how many more of these I can take the disappointment is overwhelming."

Touga patted his son he was handling this so well he was proud of him. Touga sighed replying "I hope it is her but I also know there is a possibility it's not. I will pray to the Kami's that it is but if they are inviting many it means that you will have to look beyond appearance. Stay back at first and watch her behavior perhaps send your brother to talk with her and watch the interaction before meeting her yourself. If she doesn't behave nice to a hanyu there is no point in meeting her."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement his mate no matter what didn't see what you were but went based on who you were.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

**~ With Naomi ~**

Sango had finished her date with Miroku causing him and Hojo to leave the apartment. Sango set aside a day off for when Naomi would see the doctors and for when she went to the meeting of those who had lost someone. The days flew by quickly today was the day for the doctor's appointment Naomi had been nervous all day as she sat in the office getting poked and questioned. After several tests the doctors came back saying "There seem to have been multiple things done to you at once. It seems the spells have bound together and altered some I am unsure if the solutions will help or cause more harm at this point. As for the bracelets they should come off to this."

The doctor put a gadget to the bracelets and they fell off to the floor. He checked Naomi and found no change saying "That's odd you should be restored." He looked at the bracelets and the engraving on it sighing adding "Your powers won't return until you have mated out of love."

Naomi asked "What about my memory and those images that flash by during my heat cycle?"

The doctor smiled saying "When you find your family your memory should return to you slowly over time. As for the flashes during your heat cycle I would say that is pieces of your memory trying to come through as you are closer to your beast at that time than any other. The flashes of Silver must be someone you care for deeply. I will send a copy to Sargent Koga and wish you good luck at the meeting. Otherwise you should be able to live a relatively healthy life and with Sango here a fairly happy one."

Naomi and Sango left to return home. Time flew by Koga had plans to give Naomi an identity if her family wasn't found so that she could work. He had her in his office today was the day for her to meet the families. Koga asked "Are you ready to meet them all?"

Naomi nodded saying "I am bringing Sango with me I'd like her there for support."

Koga paled replying "These are all demons they won't understand a demon slayer."

Naomi smirked saying "But I am me and if they are truly my family they would my only concern is for Sango. Are you sure you won't be scared with all those demons?"

Sango nodded replying "I will be fine Naomi besides Koga won't let anything happen to me and neither will you."

Koga sighed in defeat and headed to the room entering and announcing "Be warned this female has accepted a demon slayer as her sister. I know from years of this that personality can't be changed so if your family member wouldn't adopt a demon slayer as a sister please take your leave now."

He watched as the room emptied of many demons leaving only a few left. Koga turned to the door leading to his office saying "Come on in Naomi only those who still think you could be their family are still here."

Naomi and Sango entered the room filled with demons that neither knew. Naomi looked around the room hoping to recognize anyone but didn't. The doctor told her that was a possibility but she had hoped to instantly recognize someone. Koga stood next to her saying "Each family may ask one question I do ask if the answer doesn't match your family member that you please leave."

Sesshomaru nudged his brother saying "might as well see if she has an issue with hanyu's to save us some time."

InuYasha agreed with him he wanted to get out of the joint if it wasn't her. InuYasha stepped forward standing in front of the demonness saying "Would being related to me bother you any?"

Naomi looked at him confused replying "I don't know are you some sort of mass murderer?"

InuYasha chuckled answering "No but I am hanyu."

Naomi asked "What's wrong with being hanyu?" She noticed a few people leave the room and InuYasha stepped back.

Another male stepped forward he was a wolf mix he asked "Would you be ok with having to share your mate with another female."

Naomi glared at him before replying "I don't share ever!" Now there were only 3 families left in the room.

Koga asked "Did all of you bring a ring for her to try on like I requested?" He watched as they all nodded yes letting him know they did. He took each ring and tried one at a time on her finger. The last ring was the one that fit he returned the other two to their owners. Sesshomaru visibly gulped the answers had been right the ring fit perfectly on her finger. He slowly moved until he was next to her saying "I am Sesshomaru Tashio you are a member of my family Naomi."

Naomi looked at Sango who smiled she knew of the Tashio family they were very honorable. Sango smiled saying "Naomi if he says you are related I know it's true they are very noble."

InuYasha added "It's about time we found you and it would figure that you'd go and adopt a demon slayer as a sister."

Sesshomaru growled at his brother saying "InuYasha try to be nice and not your normal abrasive self."

Naomi smiled replying "Don't stop him please Sesshomaru the doctor says acting normally around me will help my memory return."

Koga smiled before saying "You four can have the room for a while to get better acquainted with each other. I have to fill out paper work on this so that the judge can contact you about the prisoner's sentence."

Naomi looked at the ring on her finger it was breath-taking she decided to ask "Am I married?"

InuYasha replied "Married, soul bound and at one time mated to this lug over here. Although I never did see what you saw in him."

Sesshomaru was in a daze this beautifully breathtaking female was his Naomi not that she wasn't sexy before but now she was exquisite. He beast was already fighting his chains to claim what was his to claim. He had to remind his beast that she didn't remember their love and would need to be reminded. Sesshomaru locked eyes with her saying "I would like permission to court you Naomi."


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

Naomi replied "I'd be honored for the chance to know you again Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha saying "Get their information for me brother."

As soon as InuYasha nodded he turned his attention back onto Naomi. His beast broke his chains knocking Naomi down on the ground. Sango was about to go and push the male off of her sister when InuYasha stopped her saying "Stay here he will hurt you his beast is out. She will be fine he just misses her."

Sango didn't like it but she could see Naomi was fine all he was doing was nuzzling her and purring. Naomi still concerned about Sango's reactions said "He will have to bite me to place a courting mark on me. Please stay calm while he does."

Sango nodded and went to writing their information while the two demons on the floor placed marks on each other. Naomi got brief flashes of memory from drinking his blood. She smiled softly asking "We have pups don't we?"

Sesshomaru was surprised but recovered quickly saying "We do we have 10 pups together. I haven't pupped you in a while. The last one was breach and I almost lost you since then I have feared creating more. I can't bear to be without you in my life but I think denying you pups isn't the answer either. I miss seeing your body swell with my offspring. Heck I miss seeing your body period."

Naomi blushed as he helped her up and took the information from InuYasha. Sesshomaru growled saying "You two will no longer be staying there my intended mate will not be that unprotected. I will have your things sent to your new place I will take you there now."

Sesshomaru led them to the limo that they arrived in. Once in the limo he sits next to Naomi and holds her hand all the way to the secure apartment complex. He smirked on the way there this was where all there pups lived she'd be surrounded by family all the time. He opened his cell phone and dialed when it was answered he said "Mother I am bringing her home she will be staying in the apartment for now while I court her. Let everyone know I don't want her overwhelmed. By the way it seems Naomi has claimed a demon slayer as her sister she will be staying as well. That's all for now mother I'll see you later."

Sesshomaru sensed Sango's nervousness he looked at her saying "there is no need to worry Sango as Naomi's sister you will be treated like family. It doesn't matter what you are to us. If Naomi thinks your worthy of being her sister and we will not question her choice. You are now family Sango and should you marry and have children they will be treated as family as well. Unless they inform us otherwise we wouldn't want to intrude."

Sango smiled for the first time in her life she truly had a family. It was all thanks to befriending and rescuing a friend. Sango sank a little saying "I am just a little concerned if there are demons in the building they may not like me because of what I am."

Sesshomaru nodded he understood not all demons looked past a humans history. He finally said to her "This is a special apartment building filled with nothing but Naomi's family. They will all understand and you will be fine as not all living there are demons. I know being surrounded by family will help Naomi recover her memory quicker."

Sango calmed down as the limo stopped they got out and looked up at the tall building. Sesshomaru led them inside to the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse. Once the elevator opened up he led them to the door and opened it letting both girls look at the huge apartment. Sango almost fainted the living room, dining room, kitchen were bigger than Sango's old place. Naomi moved straight to the balcony looking at the view yelling "Sango look at this view."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smile his mate had always loved balconies ever since she had seen the view from the mating den. When he first bonded and mated with her it was then he decided when she was ready he'd claim her there again. He joined her on the balcony pulling her into him saying "You've always have enjoyed a good view."

Naomi smiled she loved the place it felt comfortable almost like it was home. He led her back inside as the wind was picking up saying "How about I show you to your room?"

Naomi blushed but nodded as he led her to the room that had been there's it was where they had their honeymoon after they were married. He opened the door and the sight left her breathless the room was breath-taking beautiful. Naomi looked around noting the bed in the room was rather large. Naomi asked "Is this for just me?"

Sesshomaru purred in her ear whispering huskily saying "For now hopefully soon I will be able to join you here."

Naomi's face flamed a deep red as goose bumps covered her skin. She looked into his eyes they were swirling with love, desire, want and need. She could tell he was holding back for her account. She stepped into him wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him. She looked up saying "Thank you so much."

He sighed he was content that she was hugging him but hated that it would have to end. He looked at her asking "May I kiss you?"

Naomi nodded her head while still blushing. He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet but tender kiss. He slowly pulled away loving the lost in the moment look in her eyes. He pressed his head to hers saying "I am sure Sango is wondering where you are. I must go and make sure your things arrive here."

Naomi nodded taking his hand as they returned to the living room where Sango was. Sango smiled saying "This place is beautiful and my room is amazing."


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Sango was a little overwhelmed but she was so happy her best friend was finally home. It was painfully obvious how much Sesshomaru loved her. It was the next morning when Sesshomaru returned with all of their belongings from the apartment. He stopped and said "Sango a man named Miroku called for you at the apartment. I have advised him of your address change and your new number. So that he may contact you as he seems to care for you despite his hentai tendencies."

Sango nodded noticing the young hanyu female hiding behind Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru turned to Naomi saying "This young lady is Mika our youngest pup she couldn't wait to meet you."

He felt a tug at his pants leg as she asked "Are you sure that's mommy she doesn't look or smell like her at all."

Sesshomaru patted Mika's head saying "I explained to you why she wouldn't. But it is her none the less she does things only your mother would. Like adopt a demon slayer as her sister."

Mika feeling a little more confident moved out saying "Like adopting and loving me even though I am a hanyu."

Naomi couldn't help but to smile at the adorable little girl saying "Who couldn't love you little one you are absolutely precious."

Mika was stunned for a moment she couldn't remember how many times her mother had told her those very words. Tears started to fall from Mika's eyes as she ran from Sesshomaru straight to Naomi wrapping her arms around her saying "Mommy daddy finally found you after all these years. I have missed you so much and although he doesn't admit it so has daddy."

She pulled the weeping child into her lap rubbing circles on her back to sooth and comfort her. When that only led to more tears Naomi started singing softly to the child. Sesshomaru was brought to tears the song was the same one she had sung to every child they had ever had. He opened the pent house door allowing the song to flow down the hallway. He then turned the intercom on allowing her voice to reach all the apartments. Within moments every one of their pups was there to see the woman who was singing. Rin was the first to speak up asking "Mother is that really you?"

Naomi looked up a little surprised she hadn't noticed an audience gathering. She blushed slightly saying "I am sorry I don't remember any of you now. But I'd love to get to know you if I am lucky my memory may return in the process."

Rin was overwhelmed with emotion and rushed over hugging her cuddling into her. Naomi saw the stern look Sesshomaru was giving the others. She was touched by the protective though he was trying to prevent her from being overwhelmed. She looked at him saying "It's alright Sesshomaru they may hug their mother. I am fine it actually feels natural and not overwhelming."

Sesshomaru smiled there was his mate always a good mother first and foremost. He looked at the others asking "What are you waiting for you heard your mother."

Within moments she was surrounded by grown children holding and nuzzling her. She could feel the love they had for her. Sesshomaru sighed he just loved the sight of her surrounded by pup's. It was then he decided he'd no longer deny her pups. There were some places he wanted to take her to stir her memory. But he was quickly realizing he'd need to work and being away from for too long drove him crazy. He would have her be his assistant at least until they mated again. This way the only time they would be apart would be at night until he claimed her as his. He watched as Naomi sat there surrounded by their children and all of them were now sleeping. He smiled saying "Your song always seemed to put them to sleep."

Naomi smiled she didn't know where the song came from it had just come to her. She looked at him saying "I guess Mika being upset helped me remember it."

Sesshomaru smiled replying "It doesn't surprise me you were always an excellent mother. They always came first and when we didn't have any in the house I always came first." He looked at her suggestively before adding "I quite enjoyed coming first. You always took such good care of me."

Naomi blushed fiercely as a male came to the door asking "Have you seen my mate?"

Sesshomaru nodded saying "Shippo Rin is next to her mother sleeping."

Shippo looked over at the woman surrounded by sleeping demons, hanyu and his Rin. Shippo looked at her and asked "Would you mind if I took Rin home?"

He didn't want to just go take Rin it wasn't good to take young from a demonness without their ok. Naomi smiled saying "You may take her but try not to wake the others please. They all seem so tired and in need of the rest."

Shippo carefully gathered his mate saying "They are all tired they all have been worried about you. I am glad you have finally returned home. My mate has been an emotional wreck without her mother and every cycle it's worse."

Naomi nodded replying "Well when she has a chance I'd like to get to know her and the others so that my memories will have a chance to return."

Shippo nodded carrying his mate to the apartment they shared. Perhaps now she'd let him make kits with her again. She had asked him not to as she didn't want her mother having grandchildren that didn't know her. He was about to talk to her about it again as he was starting to miss having kits in the home. He grinned as he thought about it her next cycle she'd have no reason to deny his desire to make kits.

Sesshomaru knew all of his children had made the same pack no new pack members until the lost one was found. He had a feeling his pack was about to grow in leaps and bounds now that she was back with them. He wasn't about to have the two of them be the only ones without a new family member.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Sesshomaru looked at her saying "We will go to the castle today. I thought being there would help some with your memory. Sango is welcome to come if she wishes to as Mika will be coming as well."

Sango nodded her head saying "I'd love to see where Naomi lived once."

They all got into the limo and rode to the western castle Sesshomaru had the driver take them to the entrance that was for staff only. He was going to show her parts of the museum that weren't open to the public. Once there he took them into the western castle. He took Naomi's hand enjoying the blush on her face. He led them to his office where he said "This is where I ruled the western lands I made all my decisions here. I have such fond memories of this desk some of which I shared with you."

Naomi turned redder at the comment He then led them to the birthing room saying "This is where all our pups were delivered."

All the scents were familiar she had smelled them this morning although the females scents had changed some. Naomi knew that was from mating it always added the males scent to the female and visa versa. He led them next to the bedroom they had spent many years together in. Naomi flushed very red she recognized the smell asking "That is me right?"

Sesshomaru grinned taking her in his arms saying "It is you and me as well." He moved them to a room that was filled with paintings saying "These all have you in them please take your time looking at them."

Naomi looked at the paintings she could tell from her beast's reaction they were her even if she now looked different. In every painting she could see how much she loved and adored the man standing next to her. She could see the same look coming from him to her. Tears came to her eyes within moments she was pulled into a chest and held by strong arms. He asked "What's wrong Naomi?"

Naomi wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his chest saying "We have lost so much because of him."

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style saying "Only if we let him win. I can't return the years he took from us but I can promise you that I will make you look at me like that again."

Naomi looked at him slightly confused until his lips touched hers. It was warm and tender she moved her hand through his hair opening her eyes and seeing the curtain of white. It was in that moment she realized it was memories of him that had kept her safe. She found herself wanting nothing more than to continue kissing him. Her heart leapt with joy until he started pulling away. She quickly put a hand around his neck earning a slight growl from him causing goose bumps on her skin. He had thought it had been too much for her he was pleasantly surprised when her hand went to his neck he descended to her lips again this time he felt her respond back in a way that was totally his Naomi. He ended the very heated kiss he most definitely didn't want to move to fast for her. He said "That was very much like my mate has she returned to me?"

Naomi blushed replying "Not exactly I do feel something for you Sesshomaru but I still don't remember our life together."

Sesshomaru smiled he would take it she was feeling something for him with a little time and romance it would lead to love and mating. He kissed her forehead saying "All I ask is you try if your memory never fully returns it will be ok as long as you still love me. I can't live without you I will wait however long I need to. Not that I don't wish to claim you now I want you to be ready and to love me."

Naomi was so touched she was overwhelmed by emotions she was surprised when a sudden memory flash came causing her to say "Catch me if you can."

Sesshomaru looked at her oddly until she took off running like she knew the place. He grinned the castle had brought at least some of her memories back. Sesshomaru looked at Mika saying "Stay here with Auntie Sango I need to catch your mother."

Mika giggled she had never seen her father so happy as he ran after her mother. Mika said "They are going to the garden we can go out into the garden too it's quite lovely."

Sango took Mika's hand saying "Lead the way if you ask me they make a cute couple I have never seen her so happy."

Mika smiled leading her out into the garden saying "They were always happy together. She keeps him warm and he loves her with his very life. I think I will be getting a baby brother or sister when they mate."

Sango flushed slightly she now knew that was what she wanted from her relationship with Miroku. The two of them walked slowly looking at the lovely garden until they reached the center. There in the center of the garden was Naomi and Sesshomaru she was on the ground and he was on top of her nuzzling her. He looked at her lust and desire swirling in his eyes saying "Not a good idea to create a chase with an Inu demon unless you desire to be mated to him."

Naomi blushed fiercely replying "Perhaps that is exactly what I want."

Sesshomaru replayed the chase in his mind he had smelled her excitement and thrill of the chase. He had also smelled her arousal when he had pinned her to the ground letting her feel his hard form. He decided to test a theory he nuzzled her neck when her head shifted to give him more room he had to use all his will power not to claim her right there.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Naomi blushed as she felt his hard body against her own. She could feel his yoki surge forward as he tried to keep his beast in check. She tilted her head as he went to nuzzled her she knew she could trust him she kissed his neck and nibbled his ear causing him to growl in return. He moved back helping her up with him saying "While I don't mind an audience I will not have our first time back together here. For I believe I will want to keep you in bed far too long."

Naomi blushed more as he kissed her hand he was going to kiss her lips when InuYasha said "Hey slow down Naomi has never been an easy woman."

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his brother growling out "You will not say such things about my mate."

Naomi took his hands rubbing his palm with her fingers calming him down some before moving next to him. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her as Kagome stepped forward saying "I just couldn't wait to see you again Naomi. I am InuYasha's mate Kagome. I have our oldest daughter Mizuki with me she really wanted to see her Aunt."

Mizuki stepped out from behind Kagome she couldn't help herself she ran straight to Naomi hugging her saying "I have missed you so much Auntie."

Naomi rubbed Mizuki's back as she did a pink glow wrapped around the two. Mizuki frowned yelling "Mom you come hug her too perhaps it will help her heal herself."

Kagome joined in hugging Naomi too Sesshomaru had to move back as the Miko powers were stating to burn him. Sango asked "Won't that kill her aren't you worried?"

Sesshomaru was pleased that Sango cared so for his mate so he replied "No she is a Miko in a sense."

Sango was confused she just didn't understand until InuYasha said "What my brother means to say is that she is the shikon jewel."

Sango had heard the jewel had vanished out of existence but knew that something as powerful as that had to go somewhere. Sango smiled saying "I couldn't think of a better person to control that kind of power."

There was a bright flash of light and when the light faded there sat Naomi literally sobbing into the two women her memory was back. She looked at her mate and felt overwhelmed by the loss she felt. She rushed to him burying her face into his chest. He fell to the ground with the shaking and sobbing woman knowing that it was for the best to let her let her feelings out. Once Naomi had calmed down some Sango asked "Would someone mind telling me what is going on?"

Naomi turned to her friend simply saying "I remember everything Sango. I was just overwhelmed with emotions."

Sango looked at her friend oddly saying "I didn't know demons could express emotion so openly."

Naomi went over and hugged her friend replying "I was born human and served as his nanny to his ward in the futile era. Due to a strange series of events I became demon and eventually proved myself worthy of the Shikon Jewels power."

Sango was shocked yelling "You mean to tell me you're over 500 years old and yet still look younger than me."

Naomi smiled saying "I age a lot slower than you do. Plus I believe one of the things they did was to make me younger I was wanted for breeding."

Sesshomaru growled out "no one is breeding with my bitch but me."

He possessively grabbed his mate pulling her into him. Sango smiled she hopped Miroku would care for her as much one day. She wondered if that level of care only came from being matted to a demon and if she'd ever be able to have it with a human male. Naomi smiled at her very possessive mate rubbing his arm saying "No worries Sesshomaru I wouldn't let him breed with me. I didn't know why at the time things just didn't feel right to me. I couldn't understand it then but knowing what I do now I do. My bond to you wouldn't let me bond with anyone else. For I have always been your's haven't I?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her saying "You truly have always been my mate even before I was ready to admit it to myself." He captured her lips adding "While I hate to be rude I wish to be alone with my mate. InuYasha take Mika with you and make sure Sango is escorted home."

He created his bubble taking to the sky causing Naomi to ask "Where are we going this isn't the direction of the house."

Sesshomaru growled in delight replying "It is not I believe you will remember the place when we arrive until then you will just have to wait." He took out his phone and made a call to his father explaining he wouldn't be in for a while and why. His father completely understood his son's need to bond with his mate. He knew all of Sesshomaru's clients would understand the need to be with her after such a long separation. He made his way over to his mate saying "It seems Naomi's memory has returned and he is taking her to reclaim her as his."

InuKimi smiled and ran her hand down her mate's side and in between his legs asking "Does this mean I get that pup I have begged for now my dear Touga."

He growled at her saying "You most certainly will be getting more than you bargained for if you keep that up mate."

InuKimi smirked before bending over his desk letting her skirt rise up before whispering "I believe I can handle anything you can dish out."

Touga had enough of her teasing and pushed her onto his desk but in the air chest against the surface grinding his hardened manhood into her huskily saying "We shall see now won't we." He smirked as he rid his mate and himself of their clothes and claiming her there on the desk.


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Sesshomaru arrived at the cave opening landing gently. Naomi smiled saying "Your taking be to the mating den again Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck saying "Yes we have been apart far too long and I wish to rebond with you."

Naomi was so touched she leaned in and nibbled his ear before whispering "Should I make you find me or would you like to carry me in like last time."

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate his blood rushing through his body at her teasing words. He wasn't going to give her a choice in the matter now. He was way too ready to claim her now so he picked her up bridal style. He rushed into the den and straight to the bed ripping her clothes off. Naomi growled at him yelling "Sesshomaru Tashio I liked that Kimono."

Sesshomaru grinned at her ripping his own clothes off as well. He pressed his hardness into his mates leg before crashing his mouth into hers claiming it in a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth relishing in the taste of her. His hands moved across her chest and down her body to in between her legs. He left her lips and kissed her neck nibbling on her ear whispering "I will buy you a new one just like it."

Naomi rubbed her thigh into his hardness making him growl at her. Two could play that game he moved his finger into her wetness and started pumping he desperately needed to be inside of her now. He watched his mate react and move from the pleasure he heard a soft moan come from her. As soon as he felt she was wet enough he spread her legs so that he could enter her. He looked lustfully into her eyes rubbing his tip at her entrance. He was surprised when she moved her hips forward impaling herself on him. He growled at the feeling she was so tight but he kept going until he was all the way in. Once there he started moving in and out until the slow steady pace was not enough. He increased his speed feeling her wrap her legs around him allowing him to go in deeper. Sesshomaru grunted Naomi too him by surprise flipping him over so that she was no top. He watched her body as she rode him gripping her hips to help get the needed friction. She moaned and leaned forward letting her breast bounce in front of him. He grabbed her and pulled her off of him making her whimper. He moved her onto all fours and reentered her from behind. He leaned his weight gently pushing her down into a submissive position. Naomi easily caved in her whole was aching with need of release. He started moving again thrilled when she joined in. She started to feel herself get close to release causing her to grip the sheets below her. Then it hit her and she screamed out Sesshomaru's name. He felt her walls tighten around him and that was all he could take. He howled his release biting into her shoulder as he did claiming her as his mate once more. He felt himself knot inside her as his seed coated her womb. He dropped her to his side taking her with him he still needed her he lifted her leg and started going again. Naomi's breath caught she whisper "Again already?"

Sesshomaru grunted out "Sorry love once more and u can rest some before the next time."

Naomi blushed knowing he was planning on catching up on the past 14 years they were apart from each other. He rolled over on his back bringing her back on top of him. She turned herself around so that she was facing him biting into his shoulder claiming him as her own. She got off him causing him to growl at her she transformed into her true form raised her rear into the air and shook it at him. He instantly transformed into his true form mounting his mate mating her until they both came again. Once they were done they waited for his knot to release before going back to the bed. He pulled her into him nuzzling into her as sleep too her only then did he join her in the land of dreams.

She woke the next morning sore and went to the hot springs. She was on her way back when she heard him whining in distress. She rushed to the bed asking "Sesshomaru what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru snapped his head to her voice rushing quickly grabbing her nuzzling her. He sighed saying "I thought last night was a hallucination and when I woke up to an empty mating den I thought I was losing it."

She held him close saying "I am sorry you were worried I woke up a little sore and went for a soak."

Sesshomaru held onto her tightly nuzzling into her replying "it's fine I should have checked before panicking."

She took his hand in hers and led him back to the bed nuzzling into him. They mated many more times while in the den. Until one morning Sesshomaru noticed a shift in her scent. He moved his nose to her belly. He was moved to tears his pup was growing in her womb. He nuzzled into her belly enjoying the smell of the growing pup. He finally felt whole he had all a male Inu could want. His mate a pup at home another on the way only thing left was to deal with the man who tried to take it all away from him. He would be sure the council made him pay and as far as he was concerned nothing short of the man's life would satisfy the blood lust he was feeling. Sesshomaru wanted to be the one to slowly kill him so he could feel the kind of pain he had put him through. He doubted the council would allow him to do it but perhaps they would allow him to watch that at least would satisfy his beast.


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

Naomi awoke to Sesshomaru's head on her and his nose buried in her stomach. She moved her hand on his head running her fingers through his hair asking "Can you tell what it is yet?"

Sesshomaru grinned replying "You are carrying a boy he is quite strong already. Whatever they did to you must have changed you on a genetic level. It seems our son carries golden Inu traits from you."

Naomi was surprised that the spells had twisted so much by being applied all at the same time. She wondered if the outcome would have been different had they taken their time between each spell. She smiled saying "As long as it does no harm to our son I don't mind do you?"

Sesshomaru grinned up at her saying "I don't mind any as long as he's healthy and strong. He seems to be both and he's not far along I can tell he will cause you quite a bit of discomfort when your further along."

Naomi grinned at him saying "Well lots of hot baths for me and messages from you to relax sore muscles. Not to mention very little pleasure for you once this one is not active."

Sesshomaru growled at her before capturing her lips whispering in her ear "I will not be denied we will find a way to make both of us happy."

Naomi smiled saying "I am sure we will but first you have to get off of me and we have to deal with Onigumo I believe we should see him. I but he'd be thrilled by our mating and the pup we have created."

Sesshomaru gained the smile he wore back in the day that used to strike fear in everyone's heart. All but his precious Naomi nothing he did scared her she saw right through it to the love he hid buried deep inside. He felt her caress his cheek before he said "Let's get dressed and see him today before returning home the staff would love to see you again."

Sesshomaru got up helping her along with him even going as far as to aid her with dressing. He then dressed himself and picked her up bridal style creating his orb and flying directly to the council and their jail. Once there the council showed them to where Onigumo was being held. Naomi was the first to approach the cell saying "Hello Onigumo I believe you have met my mate Sesshomaru."

Onigumo screamed out "How dare you mate him I gave you everything a female could want for 14 years and this is how you repay me."

Naomi replied "It's quite simple because with you I never had freedom and because he and I are soul bound to each other we are a package set. Besides I have been with him 500 years which far out weights your measly 14. I just thought you'd be happy to know the golden Inu won't die when you did. It seems that those you choice to put the spells on me overlapped them causing them to interact and combine into my DNA. I will give birth to a strong golden silver Inu hybrid."

Sesshomaru smirked at the male's horrified look standing next to his mate. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her into himself. He said "He's a strong healthy male and I assume any addition pup's we create will be the same so you are no longer an endangered species."

Onigumo sunk as close to the ground as his chains would allow. He was totally despondent he had hoped to be the one breeding with her. He hadn't investigated their relationship enough he never had a chance with her once they soul bound themselves to each other. His only chance with her would have been if he had sent them all back in time. He needed a really powerful witch or two for that to work. Odds were that he would be long gone before he could have the time reversal preformed. He had to try though he was entitled to a lawyer and a trial and he was going to take advantage of both. He wondered if it was even worth it if she'd even give him a chance it would all depend on how far back he went and if he could figure out what caused her to fall in love with the lord of the western lands. He watched the couple leave the cell leaving him to wallow in his own misery. Sesshomaru made his way to the council asking "When will the court date be?"

They replied "We are looking into getting a lawyer for him but so far none wish to take his case. He has made a call to a lawyer that is a friend that is considering taking his case. We will know the answer by the end of the week. If it's no we will hold a lottery to choose someone to represent him at random. Even though he is a lawyer he is entitled to legal advice. Based on his behavior we're thinking that life long care in a mental institute maybe what's best for him."

Sesshomaru growled he didn't like the idea of this male living saying "While I understand you not wanting to take a life I don't trust that he won't continue to scheme to get my mate as long as he lives."

The council couldn't argue with his sound logic it was a possibility that this male would be obsessed with Sesshomaru's mate as long as he lived. No matter what the security level as long as Onigumo lived Naomi was at risk for being kidnapped again and possibly raped by this male in order to get the pup he desires. They wondered if this was the exception to the rule and they would indeed have to kill the male in order to make sure the female's safety. They sighed saying "We will call you when a date is set for the trial this decision is going to be hard on us. We take no pleasure in taking life when it's not necessary but in this case it maybe necessary."


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

Upon arriving home Naomi was greeted happily by Mika she grinned at her mother saying "You stink of daddy again."

Naomi blushed as Sesshomaru chuckled slightly saying "We discussed this Mika that is how mated females smell when they carry a pup."

Mika grabbed her mother's hand saying "I know it's late but I'd like a story before I go to bed."

Naomi noticed the room filling with some of the most faithful servants all wishing to see the return of their lady. Jaken bowed as Naomi sat on the couch settling Mika in her lap only to watch them be pulled into the lap of the western lord himself. He said "How about I tell you the story of your parents Mika."

He watched as the pup nodded and then continued saying "Lord Sesshomaru had taken in Rin as his ward and I was his faithful kappa servant. We he made the journey to the East to make a deal with Lady Hitomi this was where we met your mother. Rin instantly took a liking to her however I thought she was a worthless human. She proved me wrong by spotting danger and taking Rin inside to safety. Even so I believed your mother was after my lord like most females had been. Overtime not only did she continue to care for Rin but she protected her fiercely it was my lord who made moves on her and not the other way around confusing this kappa greatly. I continued to see great improvement in the west under your mother's guiding hands. The castle ran more smoothly, there was less fighting and my lord had less workload as she handled all the issues with the human villages. It wasn't until my lord banished her from the west that I noticed how valuable she had become and how much my lord truly needed her by his side. Even though at the time he refused to admit that he liked her let alone needed her."

Mika giggled saying "Daddy was being so silly."

Jaken smiled as Sesshomaru patted the pups head then continued with saying "After your mother was gone the household was such a mess and Rin was unhappy. Not to mention that your father was a wreck he couldn't sleep and wouldn't eat. This lowly kappa was so worried that I almost called his mother to come care for him only to find she already had figured the situation out. It was your grandmother that took your mother in along with Rin and molded your mother into a proper lady for the Western lands. When she returned to the west I was quite thrilled the castle had become such disarray without her there. I was a little disappointed in my lord when he allowed his men to date your mother. Until one day when I had overheard the guards talking they all wished your mother to rule the lands by your father's side and had planned to help your father along. The men were all loyal to your father and only cared for his happiness they knew she would care for the western lands and its people way better than any true demoness ever could. Normally they never would plot against your father but they felt he needed a little push to claim what everyone already knew was his. So they got a male to court your mother unfortunately not once during the courtship did your father respond. It wasn't until he had witnessed what he thought was a proposal of mating and acceptance that your father reacted. He tore apart the dojo and even had really bad nightmare the night he thought he lost your mother."

Mika said "You can't stop there Jaken what happened next."

Sesshomaru grinned saying "Jaken doesn't really know the rest other than your mother and I mated as he wasn't there but I can continue. I had a dream of your mother being claimed by another male. I of course killed him while he was trying to claim her telling him that she belonged to me. Your mother heard my growling from her room she put her own safety aside to check on me. She climbed into my bed while I was in a nightmare not the brightest move but if she hadn't we wouldn't have mated. When I awoke I had put my claws into her side and had injured her arm. I was angry that she had come into my room after accepting the males offer to mate. She made sure to let me know that she wasn't being courted by any male and only had my best interest at heart. I of course insisted on healing her arm which she allowed without protest. However the injury to her side she did protest I had to place a courting mark on her. Even then she covered herself only allowing me to view the injury. It was cute the look she gave me like if I had tried anything that she would have hurt me and I had to restrain myself from taking her as my mate that night. I did embarrass her the next morning by getting out of bed as I slept in nothing back then. I made arrangements to take her to my mating den and by that night we were mated. The very next day I took her to the mating den and we didn't leave until she carried my pup. Once we returned to the Western castle my mother stayed and assisted Naomi until the pup arrived. I was not allowed to watch the birth and while normally my mother would have gone in to help I was having control issues so she stayed with me. When I was presented my daughter she had cute ears on her head I was a little surprised until my mother said she was born half transformed as well. I would have loved her either way but my hope for my first-born was to be a full-blooded male. So that was why a year later I pupped your mother again." Sesshomaru stopped as Mika was now asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Page 23

Sesshomaru picked up his pup and took her to her bed so she could sleep well.

~ Back in the council's prison ~

A woman walked down the halls and to the cell she came to the cell holding Onigumo she sat next to him saying "I have two options for you we can even intertwine them as they are similar but merging them has risks. The first option is to simply go back in time and changing the past by purchasing Naomi from her parents and grooming her to be your mate from a very young age. The second is more complicated which is to create a fight between Sesshomaru and his mate where he wishes they never mated ultimately reversing time to before they met. Or I could do making it so that the second only goes into effect if the first doesn't happen before your sentenced but both must be joined to do so which may alter the spell slightly."

Onigumo smiled replying "Make both so I refuse to be subjected to my punishment."

She nodded her head taking a letter with his seal on it with her sending it back in time to herself before casting the spell. Once the spell was cast she said "I will be here at the sentencing if nothing has happened by then the second spell will take effect." She then left the cell returning to her home to wait for the day of sentencing if it ever happened.

~ Back with Sesshomaru ~

Sesshomaru returned to where his mate was and sighed at the sight of his staff surrounding her. Many of them were her friends and were totally loyal to her. They were of course loyal to him as well but some of the loyalty had increased from the things she had done in the past by helping him see that mated servants were happy servants. He watched as Kikyo was at his mate kneeling on the floor sobbing into her lap over what her mate had done to Naomi. As he had expected his mate was providing the female with comfort and understanding. He moved next to his mate as she tried to comfort Kikyo telling her "I don't hold you responsible for what he did. I just wish he would have come and talked to me I could have prevented his needless death."

When this didn't comfort Kikyo Naomi took her hand and stood up. Kikyo looked at the western lady oddly as she moved around the room. Sesshomaru was confused what exactly was his mate doing? He continued to watch until she reached the male guards at this point he decided he would join her even if he didn't know what she was up to. She let go of Kikyo's hand and told her "You stay here for me would you."

Sesshomaru watched curiously as his mate moved the guards around the woman creating a circle around her. His mate then stood next to Kikyo and had each male step forward and then back as the two turned to face each one. Soon his mate had dismissed all but six males she looked at them sternly asking "Introduce yourselves."

Each one stepped forward stating name, rank and status. Half were mated and Naomi dismissed them. Of the three that were left one really interested Naomi he had been mated before but his mate was no longer alive. Naomi knew he would understand as she did the only thing she could think of she pushed Kikyo into him. Kikyo stumbled into his arms looking at Naomi confused saying "My lady I don't understand" before turning to the person holding her saying "I'm sorry sir."

Their eyes met Kikyo only then noticed that he was the handsomest male she had ever seen causing her to blush. He looked at his lady as she turned around simply saying "Request granted."

He smiled this was what he had asked his lady for before she had left no one knew but him as he had done so privately. He looked at Naomi confused saying "But I was told your memory was lost. Not that I am ungrateful for the gift." He looked at the female in his arms she was quite beautiful his lady had chosen well she'd make a fine mate for him.

Sesshomaru now holding his mate asked "What had you asked her for before she left?"

Kenji smiled replying "I lost my mate many years ago my lord and I asked her to help me locate a new mate that would understand that I would always love the first."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate asking "Are you sure?"

Naomi nodded as it finally sunk in to Kikyo and she looked from Naomi to Kenji to Sesshomaru who finally said "I won't object to it. Perhaps he will help her be less emotional and more productive."

Kikyo felt herself be patted on the back by Naomi before she said "You have always been a faithful servant Kikyo and I do believe its way past due that you stop paying for your mate's mistake. I feel it's time for you to put it behind you and move forward with Kenji."

Kikyo was stunned Naomi always seemed to know what was needed and when it was needed. It was only then did she realize that she was still in Kenji's arms. It was only then did she notice that they were warm and gently wrapped around her. He could have easily set her straight and let her go it had been long enough for her to regain her balance and for him to recover from the shock. She turned to Kenji who simply said "I owe Lady Naomi a great deal and unlike your previous mate I hide nothing from her. If Naomi thinks we will make a good couple I think we owe it to her to at least court each other and see where it leads."

Kikyo nodded at a loss for words before she blushed saying "I think I don't wish for a long courtship as I have never felt as comfortable with a male as I do with you."

Kenji had hoped she would say something like that truth be told his beast had already claimed the female as there's and it was going to be hard to keep from claiming her too soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Page 24

Sesshomaru picked up his mate bridal style and carried her to their bed chambers. He gently laid her in the bed before climbing in next to her for the night. He felt her turn and snuggle into him and soon found his way into the realm of dreams. Naomi followed shortly after him truly enjoying his warmth. It was the best night's sleep she had in a long time she could just spend all day in his arms. She heard him growl lightly as he nuzzled into her saying "As much as I love having you curled up into me I do have work to do."

Naomi sighed saying "Alright I wish you could stay home a little longer."

Sesshomaru kissed her head replying "So do I but you will have the day to get to know Mika again. Plus I am only going in for the meeting I have I will return in a few hours."

Naomi let him go so that he could get ready for work. Sesshomaru slowly got out of bed and got dressed for work he hated having to already leave his mate after just getting her back. He knew he needed to meet his clients he was lucky his sire had made sure that he would only need to work a few hours each day over the next several months. He looked back at her grabbing his digital camera and capturing a photo of her. She laughed at him before saying "You better not share that with anyone."

Sesshomaru grinned at her replying "This is for my eyes only it will help me get through the next few hours without you."

Naomi got up from the bed dressing saying "You're incorrigible my dear but as long as it helps you. You may keep it for today only I want you to take a modest picture for your desk so you can look at it always."

Sesshomaru growled at her before kissing her and leaving before changing his mind. Naomi sighed going to Mika's room only to find her playing on the floor. She smiled at her saying "What shall we do today?"

Mika grinned up at her mother replying "I don't know what do you think we should do?"

Naomi grinned and held her hand out watching Mika take it she took her to the Dojo to the west she looked at it oddly. She watched her mother open the doors and she could clearly see the ladies dancing. She pouted saying "Why would I want to know how to dance? I have no interest in boys."

Naomi stepped on the floor and grabbed a fan chucking it to her daughter. Then she moved over and bowed to a lady sitting it wasn't until a few moments passed that Mika realized that her mother wasn't dancing she was using the fan to fight. Mika grinned and followed her mother's lead learning both a dance and some fighting skills. At the end of a few hours Naomi patted her daughter saying "Fighting is no longer allowed but dance is. We ladies all felt the younger generation had a need to learn real fighting skills. Since dance uses so many skills that are equal to what a good fighter needs so we combined the two. This way no woman is every without the skills necessary to defend herself when needed."

Mika's smile grew wider as her father returned home she rushed over saying "Mommy moves so gracefully you must dance with her often."

Sesshomaru looked at his pup saying "It has been awhile since we have danced together. But your mother has many years of practice. I do believe though she enjoys dancing with me."

Mika grinned asking "Can you and Mommy dance together for me?"

Sesshomaru walked over to Naomi and held out his hand for her to take asking "What do you say?"

Naomi smiled replying "How can I refuse such a generous offer from such a handsome man."

Sesshomaru growled at his mate playfully asking as he twirled her around the dance floor "Do you talk this way to all your dance partners?"

Naomi replied "No only to you handsome just don't let my mate find out he's the jealous type."

Sesshomaru twirled her into him saying "Well then good thing I am your mate my dear so there is no reason for jealousy."

Naomi pouted slightly she had hoped he'd play along sighing she asked "Couldn't you have humored me and pretended to be someone else?"

Sesshomaru growled replying "No one but this Sesshomaru flirts with his mate." She nuzzled into his neck right before he spun her around pulling her back into his hard chest grinding his manhood into her rear. Making sure that she would be the only one to know what he was doing.

Naomi just relaxed in his hold saying "You are just so lucky I love you and your jealous nature."

Sesshomaru chuckled he couldn't help but to agree with her. He was indeed a very lucky Inu Yoki his mate loved him and every one of his faults. She was the only one that had ever dared to yell at him and lived to tell about it. She was also the only one that had faced him in true form without a hint of fear in her scent despite the fact that he could have easily killed her. It was then it dawned on him something he had never asked her so he asked "Naomi when did you know I wouldn't hurt you?"

Naomi thought back saying "I am not sure but I saw how Rin felt safe in your presence and I figured if she could trust you so much that so could I."

Sesshomaru was a little surprised by the answer but not completely his mate had always trusted her judgment and took other's feelings into consideration on everything. So he asked "But all my servants feared me I even killed a few in front of you. Yet it never scared you why is that?"

Naomi replied "I understood your reasoning of having to make an example of them. It didn't scare me simply because I never planned on doing anything that would make you punish me. Well until you were angry at me for letting Rin leave capture by Naraku. You could have killed me that day I wouldn't have cared I knew I was right about my choice."


	26. Chapter 26

Page 25

Sesshomaru agreed that she had been right despite his anger at the time. To this day he wasn't sure if he was angry at himself for failing to protect them or Naraku for taking them. Naomi regretfully had been the one he had released all his anger onto. He really hadn't liked the fact that she had stood up to him or that she had kept Rin from harm when he had failed to do so.

Months passed and Naomi grew heavy with child Sesshomaru loved watching her stomach grow and change. He even loved the feeling of the pup kicking from inside. When it came time to give birth to their son Sesshomaru was thrilled that the labor had gone so smoothly with the birth of his youngest son who he named Hiroki. Naomi had delivered him rather quickly and he had been born very healthy and strong.

It was now time for the trial of Onigumo. Sesshomaru grabbed their son handing him to his mother. He knew his mate loved to nurse their pups herself. Mika had school to go to not that he wanted her there he didn't trust Onigumo he would have preferred to leave their youngest with a nanny but he knew his mate wouldn't tolerate that. He'd leave his mate at home with their pup but since she was the victim she had to attend as what she had to say would affect his sentence. Besides Sesshomaru secretly hoped that his son would get hungry so that Onigumo would be subjected to having to watch his mate nurse. He knew it would drive the golden Inu insane with Jealousy. He made his bubble grabbing his mate who was now holding his son and taking off to the council jail. Upon arrival he set his mate down and gave her a chair. He always loved how she looked holding his pup and this time was no different. He growled lowly as they brought Onigumo in. Onigumo growled in return upon seeing Naomi holding the pup in her arms. Onigumo remembered the spells he had cast and settled himself down. He put an eerie smirk on his face throughout the whole trial. When it was over and they asked if he had anything to say in his defense he said "She will one day be my mate and bare my son I promise you that she will be mine and if it kills me I will make sure she hates you while I am at it. There will come a day when she will be mine and all you have worked so hard for will be lost. I ultimately will win and never have to pay for what I have done."

The council turned to Sesshomaru asking "What would you like to see done?"

Sesshomaru replied "As you can see he is obsessed with my mate and time in a jail cell has made him quite delusional as he doesn't think that he will be punished for his acts. Even worse is he plans to continue to attempt to get my mate at all costs. I think extreme measures are necessary in this case and this male needs to be executed to make sure my mates safety."

The council deliberated with each other for several hours before finally turning towards those in the court room stating "in this case we agree that in the best interest of the victim that Onigumo should be put to death as his sentence. No sooner than that was said did the ripples appear they swirled and twisted until everyone disappeared. Within moments the fabric of time ripped and reversed sending everyone back a little over 500 years.

When Naomi woke up she was in her bed and only five years old. She awoke to a banging on the door. Her parents answered the door her father yelling "What's the meaning of pounding on my hut door at this late hour?"

The young Miko said "I have received a vision that your daughter is a great Miko I must take her to the sacred shrine to protect her from Yoki until she is old enough to defend herself."

Her parents looked at each other before her mother said "But there are no Miko's or Monk's in our family lines."

The young Miko replied "She is the reincarnation of Midoriko she must come with me now demons will be here in the morning they will kill her if she is here."

They looked at each other neither wanting to risk their daughter being killed packed her things and gave her to the Miko. She took Naomi to the most protected Shrine before turning to her saying "Naomi I know your young and this is a lot to take in but you are the Sacred Jewel of four souls. You will be safe here from evil and we will train you for battle against Yoki ."

Naomi experienced years of education and training in Yoki culture and in combat as well as how to use her Miko powers. Midoriko had sent the Miko her vision as while she couldn't stop the reversal of time she did however prevent Naomi from losing her Miko Inu Yoki status. Midoriko wasn't about to let the evil known as Onigumo touch her. The Shrine housed her and kept her safe until she turned 16 at which point she was trained enough to travel around to help out villages in need. Naomi left the shrine and for some reason was drawn west so she headed in the direction of the setting sun. As she made her way through the forest she came across a man who got down on his knee and asked "Will you do me the honor of baring my child?"

Naomi looked down at him saying "Sir I am a Miko Shrine Maiden I have no interest in baring any children until I vanquish the evil that taints these lands."

He winked saying "I am Miroku an honorable and humble monk would you allow me to travel with you. I can't in good conscience let a lovely flower such as you travel alone. There are undesirable men out there that would take advantage of a young lady traveling alone."

Naomi smiled at him replying "You may travel with me Miroku but the only one I will be watching out for is you. Honorable in deed you are a hentai Miroku and would do well to remember I am quite skilled in fighting."

Miroku put his hand to his chest saying "You wound me while my hand is afflicted I do maintain some self-control."


	27. Chapter 27

Page 26

Miroku looked over the Miko in front of him her hair was curly and brown with golden streaks in it. He watched it cascade down her back ending at her bottom. Her skin was a pale white as was typical of shrine Miko's as they spent years in the shrine studying. They typically never left the shrine unless there was a great evil that needed to be taken care of. Miroku admired her form she had a shapely body. He was lost in thought until he heard screams and yells of villager's about a demon. Naomi looked at Miroku saying "Come on monk quit admiring my form and help me rid that village of the demon attacking it."

He watched in disbelief as she charged forward directly into the village. Miroku followed after her wishing to help her save as many villagers as he could. He watched her battle noticing she was poetry in motion she moved so graceful and each blow appeared to be calculated. He watched her use a sword and as the demon backed away he watched her switch to a bow and arrow. He noticed her holy energy cover the arrow and turn some of the lesser demons to dust on contact. Miroku ran around the village helping villagers out of burning huts and rushing them to a safe area away from the battle. He assisted where he could in the battle and it didn't take long before the last demon had been killed. He came across an injured woman looking up he said "Naomi can you heal her?"

Naomi came over and moved the woman into a hut nearby. She then turned to the monk asking "Do you know healing herbs?" When he nodded his head she added "Go get them while I assess and heal what I can." She waited for the monk to leave before she looked down at the woman saying "He's a monk but he's a hentai so I didn't want him to see you I will need to remove your clothing to heal your injuries but I will have you covered before he returns."

Naomi worked hard to save the woman and true to her word by the time Miroku had returned to the hut she was covered. Miroku handed Naomi the healing herbs and left the hut she was a little surprised that he had allowed the woman privacy. Naomi put the healing herbs on her injuries wrapping the injuries up before helping the woman back into her clothes. She helped the woman to a sitting position asking "What is your name?"

She replied "I am Sango a demon slayer of this village. This village everyone is a slayer or helps those who take up the skill."

Naomi asked "would you like to travel with the monk and I there aren't enough people left to rebuild this village its better if they join another village."

Sango thought a moment before saying "This last demon attack killed my whole family I am the only one left. I have no reason to stay here so I will travel with you."

Naomi held her hand up saying "there is something you should know Sango" she tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at Sango. She was shocked she hadn't expected the Miko to have demon features all she could do was ask "How?"

Naomi covered her ears replying "I am a rare breed of demon Miko in fact I am the last of my kind. You see the demons hunt my kind for being able to kill them with holy power and the Miko's also hunted us down simply because we were demon. Neither group would accept us so we had to go into hiding and learn how to hide our demonic features. I just didn't want to start a journey on a lie. You may join us or you may not it's your choice."

Sango replied "You saved my life when you didn't have to I owe you a debt. But first I want to know what the purpose of our travel."

Naomi smiled softly saying "I am searching for Naraku he is an evil hanyu he placed a curse on the monk putting a wind tunnel in his hand. I believe he was behind the attack on your village."

Sango glared out the hut and she could see the look of shock on the monks face before asking "is what she says true monk?"

Miroku replied "My name is Miroku my dear and it is true about my wind tunnel although I am unsure how she knew about it. But it was placed on my ancestor by a demon named Naraku and it's been passed down every generation to the first male born. It grows in size as the child ages until it grows so large that it consumes you."

Sango then decided "I will go with you two and rid the lands of this evil hanyu named Naraku. Once he is gone from the lands I will decide what I want to do from there. Did you know she was a demon Miroku?"

Miroku looked confused replying "I sensed that she was a Miko but no I didn't know she was a demon."

Naomi looked at them saying "The monk didn't need to know when we met you however did as you are a demon slayer. I wouldn't want you going against your vows without being made aware that you were. Miroku would have followed me anyway as he is such a hentai he was watching my backside all the way here."

Sango laughed as a false hurt look crossed Miroku's face as he said "You wound me dear lady I was only taking in the scenery."

Naomi helped Sango up asking "Would you know which way the closest village is as we have some dislocated people needing the protection a village has to offer."

Sango smiled saying "Follow me I will lead you to a village that I know will accept them. It's not the closest one but they will have room for them and allow them to stay."

Naomi allowed Sango to take the lead as Miroku showed her the location where he had asked the villagers to hide until it was safe.


	28. Chapter 28

Page 27

Sesshomaru was in his castle it was close to his time to patrol his lands. He had heard of a demon attack of a demon slayer village that was near his lands. He had a weird feeling of déjà vu hit him as he called to his servant Jaken. He wondered why he felt like he had been through this day before. Things felt the same and yet different at the same time he could figure out what it was that was eating at him. Jaken finally came into his office and Sesshomaru said "Jaken get Ah Un and Rin ready we leave to patrol my lands. I wish to see if those demons that attacked the village near the border did any damage to my lands."

Jaken bowed lowly saying "Right away my lord" before scurrying off to do as he asked. You didn't disappoint Lord Sesshomaru unless you wished to be punished. He rushed to get Rin and Ah Un ready so that when his lord was ready to leave so would they. Once they were ready he took them to the court-yard where Lord Sesshomaru liked to meet before leaving on patrol. Lord Sesshomaru showed up within moments of Jaken's arrival. He was pleasantly surprised that the Kappa had managed to get them ready in such a short time period. He put Rin and Jaken on Ah Un then led them out of the castle gates. They then traveled quickly to the western border near where the demon slayer village had been. He found only minor damage done to his lands by the demons attempting to retreat. He found that they had all been purified he wondered what Miko had that kind of power. He sniffed around the area carefully he wanted to know which way the Miko had traveled and if she was hostile or not. He found her holy aura and soon discovered that she was traveling in the western lands. He growled lowly he didn't want a Miko on his lands but if she had a just reason then he would have to consider allowing her to travel on his lands. He turned his direction following the smell of the humans and the aura of the Miko. He quickly guessed they were traveling together as a group. If they continued their rate of travel he'd catch up to the group tonight and he could speak to the Miko first thing in the morning.

First thing the next morning Naomi headed out of camp to the stream to wash off before continuing to travel. She had sensed the presence of a very powerful demon in the area. She knew that he was most likely there to check her out or ask her questions. While she was washing a girl came up beside her saying "Rin likes to get clean too."

Naomi replied "It is a good habit to stay clean it also promotes health and well-being. It also helps you to smell less and leave less of a scent trail for demons to follow."

Rin smiled washing both her hands and face like the woman next to her had. She watched the woman switch outer robes and start to wash the one she had worn. Rin saw the big red stain and asked "Were you hurt?"

Naomi smiled at the girl saying "I was not Rin I was healing and injured human it is their blood not mine. My name is Naomi and I am a Miko although I prefer healing over fighting."

Rin replied "I don't think I could Rin finds blood scary as she was almost eaten by wolves. If Sesshomaru Sama hadn't of saved Rin she wouldn't be here today."

Naomi smiled softly at her saying "Your Sesshomaru Sama must have been brave to fight off wolves to save you." She wrung out the outer robe and folded it so that it was easy to carry. She looked at Rin asking "Where is your Sesshomaru Sama I wouldn't feel right letting you wonder alone very far."

Rin replied "Camp is a ways back Sesshomaru Sama went off to hunt. Jaken sent me to wash up stating that I stunk and would attract wild animal if I didn't."

Naomi took her hand saying "Allow me to escort you back to Jaken then."

Rin happily took her hand heading in the direction of their campsite. Upon arrival Naomi saw no one but Ah Un. She looked to Rin asking "Surely that two-headed dragon didn't send you to get clean. Where is the Jaken?"

Rin frowned saying "No that is Ah Un I don't see Jaken anywhere perhaps he went looking for me."

Naomi approached Ah Un she bowed to him saying "You are an interesting beast. I have never seen a two-headed dragon such as you before Ah Un."

She heard a silky smooth male voice float over to her saying "That is because he has been a part of my family for hundreds of years and there are no more of his kind."

She turned around to see an extremely handsome demon standing behind her. She bowed to him saying "Are you Rin's Sesshomaru Sama?"

Rin came rushing out from behind Ah Un at the question and rushed over saying "Sesshomaru Sama Naomi helped me wash. Then made sure I made it to camp safely but when Jaken wasn't here she insisted on staying until someone returned."

Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful woman before him he heard his beast say **[claim her she is untainted and has a large amount of holy power]**. Sesshomaru shook his head before saying "I am grateful that you were kind enough to ensure my wards safety and to assist her with learning to wash proper. But I still wish to know Miko what is your business on my land?"

Naomi replied "Well Lord Sesshomaru I am in pursuit of an evil hanyu by the name of Naraku. Once I have located him and rid the lands of his taint I shall return to my shrine."

Sesshomaru asked "You will not harm any demons on my lands?"

Naomi replied "I am a peaceful Miko I only seek out Naraku. I will however defend myself if I am attacked and I will not hesitate to kill a demon that has attacked me with the intent to kill."

Sesshomaru thought a moment before saying "Alright Miko you may continue your journey on my lands to rid them of Naraku."

Naomi nodded and bowed saying "Thank you lord Sesshomaru" and then she left the campsite heading back to the villagers.


	29. Chapter 29

Page 28

Sesshomaru turned to watch her retreating form he had to admit she had nice curves and something about the female seemed strangely familiar. **His beast chimed in saying [master did you notice she had no scent we could only detect her holy aura.]** Thinking back on the encounter he couldn't place any scent coming from the Miko it made him wonder what she was hiding. He knew for sure she was pure in fact so much so that it literally carried into her holy aura. Miko's that were tainted in any way always carried the taint in their aura. Perhaps he needed to stop and talk with his mother she would be able to answer his question on the Miko. **His beast said [we find out more and then mate her with that level of holy power she bare strong pups].** Sesshomaru growled at his beast replying {we will do no such thing I will not lower myself to mate a Miko that would be worse than father.} **His beast chuckled saying [what if she makes our pups so they aren't vulnerable to Miko's. We would have most powerful pups in the land.]** Sesshomaru couldn't argue there he was very powerful thanks to his parents and having pup's that were able to protect themselves from Miko's would make his offspring very powerful. He put Rin on Ah Un before turning to Jaken and hitting him on his head saying "That is for leaving Rin alone and allowing that Miko into our camp. You are just lucky that she is the peaceful type that only fights when attacked."

He took Ah Un's reigns after putting Jaken on his back as well and took off in the direction of his mother's castle. It only took a few hours for him to reach his mother's castle. Upon arrival he went directly in to see his mother. He found her in her office drinking tea he asked "Mother do you know of a powerful Shrine Miko with no scent?"

InuKimi looked at her son saying "I need more information than that Sesshomaru as there are a few powerful Shrine Miko's that can hide their scent. Perhaps if you knew her name I'd be able to offer more."

Sesshomaru looked to Rin asking "Did she tell you her name Rin?"

Rin replied "She told Rin her name was Naomi."

InuKimi paused a moment before saying "it helps some if she is the one from the eastern hidden Shrine than you have my permission to mate her."

Sesshomaru was shocked yelling out "You would have me follow in father's footsteps?"

InuKimi smirked replying "Oh no the one from the hidden eastern Shrine is a very rare Inu Miko. She is a demon with holy powers as her soul is so pure the Kami's decided to make her the Jewel of souls. Only she can use the Jewels powers for good or evil and as long as her soul remains pure the jewel remains pure as well. She can claim a mate but it must be out of love or she can become tainted. But the pup's she bares will gain her powers."

Sesshomaru stood stunned he thought the last Inu Miko demon had been killed. Perhaps the Kami's themselves had hidden and protected her by placing her in the hidden eastern Shrine as no one knew of its location just that it existed. He would have to find out for sure if this was in fact her there was no way he was mating a human Miko he just wouldn't have it.

His mother could see him thinking about what to do with the Miko he just discovered so she decided to add "Son you may have a hard time figuring out if she is a demon or not as she does have holy powers. So she can cause her demon markings retract. Typically Inu Miko demons would disguise themselves as human but when doing so they only hid visible demon marking. They would often wear their hair in a way to cover their ears. Plus when they smiled it was always soft as not to show off their fangs. You will have to catch her off guard or gain her trust to find out."

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment before saying "Thank you for the information mother."

As he was leaving she yelled "Next time I see you I want to see you mated and expecting a pup. It's about time you gave me grand pups."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he instructed Jaken and Rin to follow him. His next stop on his patrol was to find out where his father left his half-brother InuYasha's sword So that he could claim the sword as his own. There was no way he was letting the half-breed have it. He should consider himself lucky to even carry the great Inu Tashio's blood within his veins. Once Rin and Jaken were back on Ah Un he headed in the direction of his brother and hoped he'd run into the Miko again. His lands were big but there still was a possibility of their paths crossing again. He for one was looking forward to the encounter.

~ With Naomi ~

They had gotten the villagers to the village that would accept them. Upon arrival Naomi spotted a hanyu he was with a young Miko dressed strangely he seemed very angry at her. Naomi rushed into action the moment it looked as if he was going to hit her pinning him effectively to the hut behind him. InuYasha stared at the woman unbelieving asking "Kikyo?"

Naomi glared at him saying "I am no Kikyo" before turning and asking "Are you alright?"

Kagome replied "Yeah I'm fine now can you let my friend go?"

Naomi smirked saying "I most certainly will as soon as he apologizes for almost striking you."

InuYasha huffed saying "wench let me go already there is no way I am apologizing for telling her to change her clothing and trying to discipline her for not doing so."

Naomi replied "Only humans should discipline other humans as you could have seriously hurt her. Although I agree with you on her choice of clothing you have no right unless you are related or you are going to mate her."

InuYasha growled out "Thankfully I am neither."

Naomi responded with a grin "Then you owe her an I'm sorry."


	30. Chapter 30

Page 29

InuYasha growled at the Miko saying "Wench you'd have better luck getting my half-brother Sesshomaru to hug me than for me to apologize."

Naomi smirked replying "Well then perhaps when you are hungry and have soiled yourself you will change your mind." With that said she turned to Kagome saying "Where do you stay we shall let him think for a while alone."

Kagome pointed saying "When we are here we stay with Kaede."

Naomi pointed saying "The monk is Miroku and the Slayer is Sango. Do be careful of the monk his hand does tend to wonder. We are in search of an evil hanyu named Naraku."

Kagome looked at Naomi sheepishly replying "I am looking for him too apparently I need to rid this era of his presence."

They entered the hut an elderly woman was tending to stew saying "Kagome ye brought guests?"

Naomi bowed to the elderly woman saying "We are in search of the evil hanyu Naraku." Kagome jumped from a hand caressing her bottom. Naomi growled out "Miroku see if you can convince InuYasha to behave." Miroku turned and headed out to where InuYasha was pinned to the hut.

Kaede eyed the Miko named Naomi asking "Ye are more than ye seem aren't ye?"

Naomi replied "I am Kaede although I intend no harm to anyone who also intends no harm."

Kaede said "Ye are most welcome than I could use help in training Kagome as she is an untrained Miko."

Naomi moved close to Kagome and touched her shoulders assessing her Miko powers before saying "it would be easier if I just gave her an education transfer through her mind. It would take too many years to train her to be able to protect herself from Naraku. She also requires proper fighting attire as I will not travel with a female dressed like she is."

Kaede thought a moment before saying "there is a dress-maker in town perhaps she can help you with something for Kagome. As far as speeding up Kagome's training I wouldn't mind if you took care of it for me."

Naomi nodded she didn't want to offend Kaede she just wanted Kagome trained as quickly as possible. Besides with the level of concentration required to perform the task perhaps it would finally get her beast to stop talking about how handsome the Inu Yoki they came across was. She decided that her first task was to get Kagome fighting attire. She turned to Sango saying "Would you care to come with us to get Kagome something to fight in?"

Sango replied "I'd love to come besides I know the key to getting a good deal."

Naomi nodded as they went to the dress-maker and entered the woman's hut. She came out from the back saying "How may I help you?"

Naomi took Kagome's hand saying "My dear sister barely escaped a demon attack unfortunately it left her clothes unsuitable to wear. She will be needing fighting attire as I'd like to train her but it can't be Miko as it reminds her too much of our departed mother."

Naomi knew it was a lie and she disliked using them but she really didn't want the woman to continue looking at Kagome like she was a whore or to have to spend hours explaining to the woman. She watched as the woman started pulling stuff out when Sango stepped up saying "We weren't expecting to buy clothes so anything you have that would fit that wasn't wanted we'd like to look at."

Sango and Naomi watched as the woman pulled items from the back placing them on the table moving the more valuable items back to the trucks and tables she stored them on. Sango was at the table first trying to find a few decent looking bottoms. Naomi helped out by looking at the tops. She noticed none were sets so they would have to match as best they could. She found a mainly blue top with black trim as long as there was a pair of black bottoms it was a nice top. Naomi tapped Sango she took the blue top with black trim it had a Sakura tree on the back with a few blossoms falling. It took some time but Sango found a pair of black shorts and handed both to Kagome to try on behind the screen. Naomi said to her "I think we should get two or three so she always has a clean one to ware."

Sango replied "Four is what I normally buy when I get them this way as it's usually the cost of two."

Naomi nodded as she found a black one with red trim and flames on it handing it to Sango to locate bottoms. Kagome stepped out and turned around asking "What do you think I like it." Both girls nodded as Sango handed her the black top with dark red bottoms to try on. After a while they found two more and once they had four sets Naomi turned to the lady asking "How much do I owe you?"

The woman thought a moment before saying "5616 yen seems fair it will cover the cost of materials and my time."

Naomi reached into the pouch she carried under her Miko robes and gave the woman 5616 yen. Making sure that Kagome left the last one she had put on. This one was full of fall colors and they had found a pair of brown pants to go underneath it. They returned to Kaede's hut stopping outside where Naomi asked "Are you ready to apologize?"

InuYasha now hungry and really needing to go said "Fine I am sorry the wench was dressing like a whore and doesn't know how to listen."

Naomi shook her head letting him down saying "It seems that is the best I will get from you."

Miroku was the first to approach Kagome saying "I must say that is an improvement you look twice as lovely as before."


	31. Chapter 31

Page 30

Naomi left them outside and went into Kaede's hut saying "May I ask you something?"

The elderly woman looked up at the young woman saying "Ye may I shall try my best to answer."

Naomi responds "I have the feeling I have met these people before in fact I had figured out InuYasha's name without anyone telling it to me. There are two other things as well his half-brother Sesshomaru I met him and had a feeling that I belonged with him although he was not yet ready for me. Also there is a strange mark on my shoulder that has been there since I was 5."

Kaede thought a moment before responding "Ye are telling me ye has only been here 18 years and have grown at human rate?" When Naomi nodded she continued saying "I have heard of time spells that could cause those feelings. As far as the mark goes I couldn't tell you much without seeing it."

Naomi sat down and exposed her shoulder to the woman. Kaede looked at the mark closely and said "The western lord has a mark similar on his forehead but this one I have never seen before."

A female voice said "May I look."

Naomi figured what could be the harm she didn't know the woman but she had a peaceful aura. She nodded yes and allowed the stranger to inspect her shoulder. After seeing the mark she said "You are destined to mate my son Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. I am InuKimi and if you wish to be mated out of love then I suggest you not let him know you are and Inu Miko."

Naomi looked at her shocked asking "How did you know?"

InuKimi smirked saying "My dear you have demon markings on your neck that run down your shoulders. I would assume you don't normally hide them as they are usually hidden by your clothes."

Naomi looked at her she had forgotten it had been so long since she had bathed unconcealed InuKimi then added "The other symbol inside my son's royal crest is that of the Jewel of four souls."

Kaede looked at the demoness saying "that would explain a lot but doesn't answer the question about feeling as if you have done this before. Perhaps the Kami's know my hunch is someone used a time spell and there is a kami trying to help you return to the life you once had."

InuKimi said "If someone messed with the timeline the Kami's would be quite angry and would do anything in their power to restore it to what it once was."

Naomi sighed saying "Well once Naraku is taken care of there is one other I am supposed to end named Onigumo."

Kaede's eyes widened in shock saying "But they are one and the same!"

Naomi took in what Kaede said replying "the spider hanyu dies now and Onigumo is born later a full golden Inu one of the last of his kind. This is all the information the Kami's graced me with."

InuKimi said "Perhaps they are the same soul and if you bar Naraku from returning to the world of the living Onigumo will never be born."

Kagome stepped in saying "Are you ready to give me the training InuYasha is impatient to locate the sword his father left for him."

InuKimi chuckled "He's so much like his father General Inu Tashio wasn't a patient man."

Naomi looked at Kagome's stunned face saying "Kagome this is InuKimi Sesshomaru's mother. She wishes me to mate her son and give her lots of grand pup's to love."

InuKimi wondered how Naomi knew what she wanted perhaps there was a time spell and the Kami's were helping her along. Naomi motioned for Kagome to lie down on the cot. Once she did Naomi looked to InuKimi asking "Would you like to aid me?"

InuKimi was surprised asking "It won't hurt me as I am not a Miko."

Naomi smiled replying "It won't hurt you all you have to do is keep the energy I send over in her leg. You will need to touch her calf and thigh I believe you'd be a good candidate to sense it and keep it in place. If not I will have to do one at a time and it would cause imbalance in her. As I fear the only one else able is a perverted monk. No offence to Kaede but her age would cause her to become weak and tired quickly."

Kaede took no offence to it she knew for this long process she would become too tried before it was completed. She also knew the monk was a bad choice as he wouldn't completely focus. InuKimi responded "I shall assist you then."

She placed her hands on Kagome's right leg while waiting for InuKimi to do the same to the left side. Once the process of the legs was complete she moved to Kagome's stomach, then chest, and arms. After the arms were finished she said "Ok InuKimi you may wish to step out for the last part as I don't wish you to be harmed by the holy energy."

InuKimi stepped out of the hut and moved a safe distance away but stayed close she wished to feel Naomi's power. Within moments she felt a rise in holy energy and saw InuYasha head to the hut. She looked at him saying "Only a fool would go near that hut now Naomi is educating Kagome in Miko training. You are liable to be burned by it as it now covers the hut."

InuYasha ignored the woman and continued until he came to the monk who said "Going any closer would be most unwise even for a hanyu such as you."

InuYasha who was impatient to get his father's sword continued forward saying "I am getting that wench now!"

He continued until he was thrown back by the holy energy and found his body to be burned as well as some of his hair singed he landed next to Miroku who stated "I tried to warn you. Wait until they are done."

InuYasha sat with a scowl on his face he would have to wait. But when they did come out boy was he going to give them a piece of his mind.


	32. Chapter 32

Page 31

The holy power died down and Naomi peeked her head out of the hut saying "Sango would you carry Kagome to the hot springs. She is very sore and needs a good soak I will go too to help her muscles relax some."

Sango nodded her head coming into the hut not soon after the three women head out of the hut and to the springs. Naomi yelled out "I haven't forgotten you we will get the sword once I am finished with Kagome."

InuYasha didn't like it but the Miko seemed to know about the sword so perhaps she knew where to look. Sango helped Kagome with undressing and getting into the hot spring. Naomi disrobed and Joined Kagome in the water. She got behind her and started rubbing Kagome's shoulders letting the heat of the water to help soothe the muscles. She worked hard at helping Kagome's tense muscles to relax the water's heat helped. After she was done she handed Kagome something to wash with and once she was done she helped her out letting Sango take her back to the hut. Naomi had felt Sesshomaru's aura in the area if he wanted to peak she was going to give him a sight. She made sure to remove any demon markings he could see as she stood up to bathe herself making sure to keep her back to him. Once she was done washing she turned while covering her breast saying "It's rude to watch a lady bathe Lord Sesshomaru." She moved to a secluded area to get dressed leaving a confused Sesshomaru behind.

He wondered why she had known that he was there. He remembered the sight of her back and her long brown hair with golden streaks that cascaded down her back. It also floated in the water around her. **His beast growled out [mate beautiful we must court her.]** Sesshomaru growled back {I must know if she is an Inu Miko first I refuse to mate a Miko.} **His beast growled back [she is more beautiful than any demoness we have rutted with. Plus she is still innocent we'd be her first.]** Sesshomaru thought about what his beast said before replying {I may consider rutting with her just to taint her but I will not mate a human Miko.} **His beasts only reply was [we shall see master.]** Sesshomaru now owed her an apology and an explanation for his actions. He rushed to find her following her holy aura to the village. She turned asking "How may I help you Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru replied "I wish to apologize for my actions earlier. I only wished to gain information but I quickly found I couldn't look away."

Naomi asked "Did you get an answer to your question that required viewing me while bathing?"

She watched his cheeks flush with a red tint as well as his eyes as he restrained his beast. Sesshomaru replied "I didn't as I was trying to assess if you were the last Inu Miko or not and so far I have been unable to tell. I was hoping to see demon markings but instead I only violated your privacy."

Naomi replied "I am bound to secrecy about the identity of the Inu Miko. As the last of her kind she was highly trained in hiding her demonic features to prevent her death. Now I do believe you owe me and I should be allowed to view you taking a bath."

Naomi never once thought he would agree her beast however loved the idea forcing it to spill out before she could stop it. Sesshomaru's beast had taken note of the flash of red that had crossed her eyes as he was still fairly close to the surface. He broke free of his master's hold taking hold and pushing her into the hut kissing her lips. He was violently pulled back by his master who looked down at the flushed Miko saying "It seems my beast got the best of me. My actions were uncalled for do you have a male in your life I must apologize to?"

Naomi stepped into him whispering "I don't Lord Sesshomaru" Then she promptly kissed him back shocking him with the intense passionate kiss. Naomi couldn't help herself the first kiss had ignited a passion and fire within her. InuKimi had been right she was destin to mate with him she could feel it she could only hope he felt the same.

Sesshomaru felt the heat in her kiss and immediately felt a fire in his veins he growled slightly when she pulled away. She smiled softly saying "My lord if you wish any more you must court me and mate me. I won't give away my innocence without a commitment."

Sesshomaru nodded he understood her desire for a commitment many males wouldn't take a female as a mate that had been bedded. Her saying this though led him to suspect that she was Inu Miko while most Miko's had general demon knowledge many didn't learn courting and mating behaviors. He stepped back from her more confused than when he started but now he had the added memory of her soft lips. He took off in his bubble he needed to think perhaps the next time he bathed he'd invite her if only to see the blush on her cheeks. As he was sure she only said it to let him know she didn't like being spied on. He smirked at the thought of inviting her to watch and her reaction to the offer as well as seeing him in all his glory. No female could resist him once she saw his naked form. He could easily take advantage of her this way. **His beast didn't like what his master was thinking he wanted to mate her. He didn't want his master using her and then tossing her aside.**

~with Naomi ~

She watched the Western lord leave as she turned to InuYasha saying "I shall take you and Kagome to the sword that is your birthright."

InuYasha stood up saying "It's about time wench. Oh a word to the wise I'd look for a different male you will never get through the block of ice my brother has around his heart. He would only use you, throw you away and hurt you."


	33. Chapter 33

Page 32

Naomi turned to Miroku saying "I will need your assistance as InuYasha's father's tomb is inside of his eye. I shall remove it so that we may get him his sword."

Miroku grabbed InuYasha pinning him to the ground Naomi worked on pulling the tomb from his eye. It didn't take Naomi long to get the tomb out and for them to make it into the area that held Inu Tashio's bones. He went to pull out the sword only to get nowhere InuYasha cursed as he yelled "I can't get the damn thing out!"

Sesshomaru busted in saying "That's because you're a worthless half-breed." He proceeded to try to remove the sword only to get thrown back himself. He growled at the sword pissed that it had rejected him.

Naomi looked to Kagome saying "Why don't you get it?"

Kagome walked over and gave it a pull easily getting it out from where it was surprising InuYasha he hadn't expected her to be able to remove it as even his brother couldn't remove the sword. Sesshomaru was about to move forward when Naomi blocked him saying "That sword isn't for you. I happen to know for a fact that you can't even hold it as it wasn't designed to be held by a full-fledged demon."

Sesshomaru growled at her saying "bitch I want that sword I will become more powerful."

Naomi replied "That sword won't do it only when you mate and have children will you then be more powerful. Perhaps you should try it sometime you may find you like it Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was at a loss so without thinking he said "I can have any demoness I want in fact many throw themselves at me simply for my power."

Naomi rolled her eyes replying "I believe you are mistaken there has to be at least one out there that would think twice. At least with how you currently behave who would want a child for a mate."

Sesshomaru growled dangerously at her how dare she call him a child. He slammed her into the wall growling angrily when he realized that she had cushioned the blow using her holy energy. Naomi smiled at him asking "Are you trying to prove my point or prove me wrong. Because if it's the second you are doing a poor job of convincing me that your anything but a spoiled child that needs a good spanking."

He wrapped his hand around her throat lifting her up he could feel her holy powers burning him as his poison started dripping from his claws. What stunned him was her hands went to his and placed his poison dripping claw into her mouth sucking on it a moment before slowly pulling his finger out. Sesshomaru was stunned her actions had made is blood boil he wanted nothing more than to mate her now. He figured her holy powers were neutralizing his poison and making it ineffective on her. He felt himself grow hard and become uncomfortable in his hakama. He pressed himself against her nuzzling her hair before licking her ear saying "I can assure you I am no child and can teach you things only a man knows."

Naomi couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body or the arousal his words had created in her body. Sesshomaru nearly lost it when the scent of her arousal hit his nose. It was the most enticing scent he had ever had the pleasure of smelling. He stepped back from her noticing the two of them were now alone and took off after his brother he wanted that sword. Naomi sighed as her heart grew heavy she was frustrated she could feel they were soul mates but was having issue getting him to see it. She finally yelled "Why do you kami's insist on toying with me like this?"

The wind whipped and swirled around her she didn't know how long she had sat there with her head in her hands. When she felt a hand touch her shoulder she looked up and saw a man who looked a lot like Sesshomaru and InuYasha. He smiled softly saying "I am General Inu Tashio the kami's have sent me to help you out with my son."

Naomi stood up and hugged him saying "I will be grateful for any and all help as I fear I have done all this once before."

Inu Tashio replied "You have my dear and once you do again all will be taken care of. I am unsure of what the kami's meant by that but they told me to tell you. As for my son I am afraid the wall of ice around his heart is my fault for leaving his mother to pursue InuYasha's mother Izzio. I don't regret either son but I do regret having hurt Sesshomaru in the process. I truly didn't know what love really was until Izzio showed up on our doorstep pregnant with InuYasha. My mate InuKimi graciously accepted her into the household and treated her way more kindly than Izzio ever returned. It was why I had to create InuKimi her own castle Izzio was downright rude and inconsiderate to her. Izzio often acted as if she were my first mate instead of the second. During the pregnancy I realized my mistake and discovered my true feelings for InuKimi but by then I had a duty to both women and vowed I would never again have either as it would be unfair to both. Then of course I lost my life defending Izzio and our son InuYasha leaving InuKimi to have to return to the castle. As my first mate and mother to the next ruler she had to take over until Sesshomaru was old enough to rule alone. My son grew cold because he felt that I had dishonored his mother and then made it worse but moving her to a different home. Leaving him in the castle with me and Izzio except for when he had free time did he ever get to see his mother."


	34. Chapter 34

Page 33

Naomi watched the great General Inu Tashio take off out the back way of the tomb. She was now in the empty tomb alone she headed out the way InuYasha and Kagome had only to catch the end of a fight between InuYasha and Sesshomaru where InuYasha had managed to get in a shot and severed Sesshomaru's arm off. Naomi didn't like the pained look on Sesshomaru's face at the loss of his arm. He had howled in pain when it was severed but that didn't stop him from continuing to attack. Naomi had to step in front of InuYasha saying "Take Kagome back to Kaede's hut."

InuYasha would have argued with her but he saw his brother eyeing Kagome like he was going to attack her in effort to even the score. InuYasha went over to Kagome and squatted down so that she could climb on his back as Naomi moved over closer to his half-brother. Kagome looked between the two saying "But what about Naomi should we really be leaving her here alone with Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha replied "The wench can take care of herself but you need to get out of here before Sesshomaru strikes at you in revenge for me taking his arm."

Kagome reluctantly climbed on she had wanted to stay and help with her new powers but perhaps now wasn't the time to test them out. She watched Sesshomaru and Naomi grow smaller from InuYasha's back as they raced to Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru growled at her pacing back and forth which didn't deter her from approaching real close to him simply saying "Can you calm down Lord Sesshomaru?"  
His beast was in charge at the moment and growled at her "You don't fear me bitch?"

Naomi looked at him now close enough to touch him stroking the stripe on his cheek saying "Should I be?"

Sesshomaru's beast loved that answer this was the bitch he was trying to convince his master to mate with. She was far too worthy to just rut and leave behind like a common whore. He growled out "My master wishes to rut with you and take your pureness from you."

Naomi smiled saying "He can try but my pureness is in my soul so while he could take my innocence my pureness will never tarnish."

He watched her a moment as her aura swirled around her it was blue, white, gold and red. He was confused red indicated demonic traits, blue holy ones, gold and white indicated types of Inu demon. He was brought out of his thoughts when she asked "Can you keep a secret from your master?"  
He nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. He watched as she stepped back slightly and the aura's swirled, shifted and changed until before him stood the most beautiful demonness stood in front of him. He had wanted to mate with her before but once her scent hit his noise he knew she was his destine soul mate. He growled out "If you'd let him scent you he'd know we are soul mates. I can see why you hide your true self you'd be constantly hiding and fighting off males if you walked around in your true from. You are beautiful in your human Miko form you are downright breath-taking as you were made."

Naomi blushed as she left her scent but returned to looking like the Miko saying "Let him come back I will heal his arm if he will allow it."

He calmed down enough to allow Sesshomaru to take over as he did he noticed how close the Miko was to him and he grabbed her with the one arm he had asking "What did you and my beast discuss?"

Naomi honestly replied "I told him to calm down so I could talk to you about restoring your arm."

She smirked as he sniffed the air and his eye widened she didn't cover her scent and allowed him to scent her. He was lost in the scent of his soul mate he pulled her close asking "Will it hurt me when you do this?"

Naomi replied "It may cause some discomfort but shouldn't be painful. Will you allow me to do it?"

Sesshomaru glared at her asking "What do you expect in return?"

Naomi found his cautiousness to be a good trait saying "nothing other than leaving without having to fight you."

Sesshomaru agreed with the terms finally nodding his head and allowing the Miko to take the stump of his arm into her hands he was saturated in her scent as she worked on his arm. He now knew for sure it was coming from her and he was intoxicated with it. However he didn't care what the Kami's wanted there was no way he was mating with a human Miko and having hanyu pups. He'd have to talk to a witch about Miko's and if one could give him a full-blooded heir of the western lands. If she could only give him one of two full-blooded pups he could claim her until the two were made and then claim a second mate. Claiming she was no longer fertile Inu Males were allowed a second mate when the first was unable to produce young. He'd make a strict rule that if she were to deliver a hanyu the pup would instantly be killed using a potion that would make it look still-born or that it died from weakness. He liked the idea of manipulating the Kami's by having both this female and demonness in his castle he could breed full-blooded Inu pups as backups should the ones from the Miko fall. Plus after having a few true heirs and ensuring the Miko's infertility he could always kill the Inu bitch and keep the Miko to saté his lust on. As a human Miko mated to him she would raise the pups and take care of him when he wanted thus keeping all other females off of his back. He noticed her backside as she moved around his arm liking what he saw he could tell she had good pup rearing hips and would do well carrying. As she moved away he cleared his head moving his newly restored arm decided if what he found out from an elder or a witch was promising he'd mate her as his arousal for her was already quite evident.


	35. Chapter 35

Page 34

Sesshomaru made his bubble racing off to the oldest crone he knew upon his arrival he announced "You will do as I ask and your debt to be shall be paid in full."

She nodded her head for him to continue He then said "First a few questions can a powerful Miko bear full-blooded demon pup's? If not how can I ensure she will miscarry or go infertile?"

The crone looked up saying "it's possible Lord Sesshomaru for both. But I'd have to know the Miko to aid you better."

Sesshomaru thought a moment before saying "If it helps any she restored my arm."

The crone came closer examining the arm eventually touching it but upon touching it she stepped back saying "I can't help you my Lord she is your destined soul mate you would need to be willing to take the pups she can give you. Or claim a breeding bitch for a proper heir and forget this female as she can kill you. I can guarantee she won't let you harm her pups in the womb or otherwise she will hide herself and them from you if she feels it's needed for their protection. She has an extremely high mothering instinct."

Sesshomaru didn't like what he was hearing so the only way he'd have this female was to claim her as she was or to get a breeding bitch for his heir and never pup the Miko. The crone interrupted his thoughts saying "She will not tolerate a current female scent on you nor will she allow a mate to force her to be barren she has a strong desire for young."

Sesshomaru growled out "She's Miko how would she know?"

The crone laughed at him saying "she's a highly trained Miko with great powers to be able to restore your demon arm without turning you into dust. She will know there are Miko techniques to see if a Male has been with a female recently. You need to make your choice my lord either pursue her and be happy or spend the rest of your life aching for her."

He growled out "This Sesshomaru will not lower himself to mate a Miko. I will not follow in my father's paw prints."

The crone grinned a toothless grin saying "But that is where you are wrong you wouldn't be following she has significant power to add to your pups. I dare say power close to your own they may be born demon or Miko but either way they will be powerful enough to handle any demon less than you in power."

Sesshomaru paced back and forth trying to calm himself before saying "Your information alone isn't enough to repay your debt. But I will not go back on my word so make me a love potion and I will leave satisfied."

The crone made the potion saying "You must both drink it." She gave him a vial for each of them before adding "Put it in her tea but you will have to spend time with her to earn her trust. After she drinks hers you drink yours and she will become fond of you instantly."

Sesshomaru took the two vials and left the crone who vanished right after he left laughing she had tricked him it wasn't going to make her fall in love with him. As she could tell the Miko would come around in time but it would make him love her sooner than he would on his own. He used his nose from InuYasha's group's last location to follow their scent and catch up to them. Upon arriving he stood directly in their way saying "I wish to join your group to destroy this Naraku before he is a plague on my lands."

InuYasha replied "Like I'd let you join us you'd probably try to attack me in my sleep."

Sesshomaru growled out "I am not that low half-brother, nor do I need to wait for you to be asleep to kill you if I wanted to."

Naomi stepped between the two saying "Like it or not InuYasha we do need his help with killing Naraku if it will make you feel better we can place warding spells around where we sleep and if he has any ill will he will be kept away."

InuYasha didn't like it but replied "I guess the sooner Naraku is gone the sooner Kagome's journey is done as she's supposed to help kill him. Which means the sooner Kikyo can rest in peace and Sesshomaru can return to his castle. The sooner he's gone the better in my book."

Naomi looked to Sesshomaru asking "Do you have any idea where Naraku may be?"

Sesshomaru replied "I had some reports about some activity a few hundred miles from here I was planning on checking out. It may be him it may not but perhaps if not they may know where we can locate this Naraku."

As they traveled InuYasha found that he was starting to develop feelings for Kagome and once Naraku was dealt with he was going to ask her to stay with him in this time period as his mate. Naomi had seen a softer side to Sesshomaru during their travels she watched him leaving the group less and less when InuYasha frustrated him. Sesshomaru had noticed many things about Naomi the first being that she was educated and skilled in many things other than just the holy arts. In fact some of the food she ready for him after a hunt was downright exquisite. He had agreed to share his kill as long as someone prepared it for him. He was pleasantly surprised when the first meal came out tasting like heaven. He found her scent desirable and her grooming and bathing habits to be within his standards. The only one in the group that typically had an unpleasant smell was his own brother as he almost never bathed and when he did he didn't wash his clothes.


	36. Chapter 36

Page 35

One night Sesshomaru as impatient as always snuck over to where Kagome was making tea and slipped the love potion into the cup he knew belonged to Naomi. She unknowingly took the tainted tea from Kagome and drank it down. Within moments Sesshomaru himself was drinking his tea with the contents of his bottle inside of it. By the end of her tea Naomi had figured out that it had been tainted by someone there was a residue in her cup. She looked around the room unsure who would put something in her tea but she got a yoki signature from the remains of the item. She used her finger to taste it on its own quickly realizing what it was she knew it was one of the men that had done it. She stormed out of the area they had set camp up in and once she was sure no one was around to see her she took off to where the Crone that had made the potion was. She stepped into the humble shack and became startled when she heard "Take a seat my dear I will explain my actions in a moment."

Naomi took a seat and watched the elderly women work on creating new potions finally deciding to ask "What's your name please?"

The woman replied "its Sakura my dear I am afraid that I had to give lord Sesshomaru that love potion although it is only to affect him by melting the ice around his heart."

Naomi felt her concealment spell being pulled at and let it go with ease seeing no reason to fight the women on it saying "He must first learn that all life holds value only those that deserve death and hardship should get it. Without that he will never accept what his heart is telling him."

Sakura paused a moment before turning around the woman before her was breathtaking she could see straight into the woman's heart and soul she knew it was because she allowed it to be so. Finally Naomi spoke saying "I know he is my soul mate and while at the moment I am angry at him for thinking the thoughts he did while I repaired his arm. I still want to repeat history and become his mate again. The Kami's graced me with views of our past life together so while I didn't know who he was upon first meeting I knew he was the man from my dreams only very different from before. So I ask instead of melting the ice around his heart I can do that on my own. I would like for you to make him human until he learns some compassion."

Sakura thought a moment and agree with her assessment Sesshomaru needed to learn a lesson she pulled out her pot. She quickly started throwing things in before grabbing Naomi's hand and pricking her finger letting a drop of blood fall into the pot. She watched as the stuff in the pot swirled and mixed together and than the life of the woman now standing next to her flashed before her eyes. She felt bad for the woman the kami's seemed rather pissed at this latest turn of events as Sesshomaru had been returned feeling more hurt and betrayed then originally. The time line was so messed up and things were so wrong drastic action did need to be taken or their first pup would never be born into the world. She sighed saying "My lady there isn't much I can do but when he goes to the realm of dreams from this potion I will allow the Kami's to give him the lessons he needs to see what he has before it's too late."

Naomi sighed in frustration until Sakura gave her a cup looking at the woman questioningly she chuckled saying "You have already lost your innocence twice I see no need for you to suffer that a third time."

Naomi smiled pushing the cup away saying "I will manage with that it is just hard to know the one you desire is so close but you can't have him because he isn't ready to love you as you are."

She poured the cup out into the sink saying "I can understand my dear I was young once and desired a man to love me for me and not for what I was. But don't be so proud as to miss your opportunity to love and be loved that ultimately was my mistake. I'll make you a deal I will send a male to court you until you have defeated Naraku at that time if Sesshomaru hasn't given you a courting mark you will show your true self to all of them."

Naomi sighed saying "I will do as you ask but if he is stubborn and even that doesn't work?"

Sakura chuckled she knew Sesshomaru well and knew it was possible even then he'd turn his back on her. She sighed saying "I will make it so he feels honor bound to return you to your shrine. You will go into heat along the way and nature will give you your daughter if he doesn't claim you as mate I will find you and help you. You will make him put a courting mark on you before giving in to your heat."

Naomi nodded before saying "I best return or they will start to miss me."

Sakura nodded using her magic to return the woman to where she had come from she prayed to the Kami's to give Naomi strength and to not lose heart in the man she was to love. She hoped and prayed that he would claim her on his own but with Sesshomaru anything was possible even going as far as to claim the pup wasn't his. She sighed as she went to work if it was the last thing she did she was going to make sure the stubborn western lord claimed his soul mate.


	37. Chapter 37

Page 36

Naomi returned to the clearing that had been their campsite and they were all plotting and planning the best way to handle Naraku should they find him. She looked at Sesshomaru while he was strategizing with the others she sighed at how handsome he looked. The way the moonlight hit his body gave him a godly look and glow. She felt an incredible aching and longing to be in his arms it was overwhelmingly powerful but she knew he wouldn't welcome her. She wondered just how much longer she was expected to wait. She sighed as she realized that for her no one but him would do.

That night Sesshomaru was plagued by several dreams the first aroused him to no end as he had claimed the most beautiful inu demonness as his mate. The second one he was what appeared to be a demon form of Naomi's human pet. She treated him way better than he would have treated her had the roles been reversed. She even saved him from being raped several times and gained his consent to mark him as a prospective mate to protect him from the demonness's that desired to take advantage of him. Have was taken by surprised when winter set in and she welcomed him into her bed and the warmth of her body to keep him comfortable. But what bothered him most was that she treated him as if he were her equal and never once took advantage of the situation. She could have easily done so with his human body as it seemed to grow stiff on its own accord way more than he wished it to. He found the painful annoyance to be what attracted the other demonness's to attack him to saté their needs. Over time he grew to love her and one night he reached over kissing her with the passion and fire he felt while she slept. When he pulled back and gazed into her eyes he expected her to kill him for daring to make advances on her. Instead he was surprised when she mated with him in such a loving and passionate way. The feeling of love he received from her that night had been so overwhelming that it had brought him to tears. Much to his surprise he had woken up the next morning with residue from his own tears staining his cheeks. He was thankful no one was awake yet and went to the stream to wash off all traces of his weak moment. He was pleasantly surprised that when he returned everyone was ready for the journey to deal with Naraku until he noticed a new male inu demon. He growled out "State your business here!"

The male smiled saying "I am Kiba of the dark inu I was attracted to your group by the auras of your Mikos. I wish to claim one as a mate I was hoping to choose but InuYasha here has staked a claim on Kagome. He informed me of your journey and I will be glad to assist in exchange for getting to know Naomi that is unless she has a claim too."

Sesshomaru growled slightly replying "I know of no claim on her and as long as you truly are a help and not a burden you may join us."

Kiba smiled kneeling down saying "If you climb on my back while InuYasha carries Kagome, the fire cat carries the monk and slayer we shall get to our destination quicker."

She looked over to Sesshomaru before he said "The sooner your duty is done the sooner you can get off my lands and return home."

She climbed on Kiba's back blushing at the muscles she could now feel under her. Gently putting her hands on either side of his neck. Kiba liked the female already and could tell the western lord didn't like him touching her. If he wasn't attracted to males he could easily see claiming a female such as her. He debated on asking her if she would join him and his mate they wanted pups but neither of them could carry. He felt as though that wouldn't be enough for her so he quickly pushed the thought from his mind instead he would adopt her as his sister and see to it that her soul mate saw her for the woman she was.

During their travels Sesshomaru had to grit his teeth every time the two interacted. It started simple with being nice to her but soon progressed to him hugging and kissing her in modest places. They were now close to where Naraku was supposed to be and would face him the next morning. He sat next to Kiba asking "What do you see in her she will only give you hanyu offspring."

Kiba grinned widely replying "That is where you are wrong lord Sesshomaru. She will give me full-blooded heirs as she is the Jewel. You can't tell me that you weren't able to sense it."

Sesshomaru instantly spread his yoki and that was when he picked it up she literally was the shikon Jewel so in truth Naraku was after her. His eyes widened as he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. So in truth she was setting out to destroy the creäture that desired to possess her. He instantly had a new-found respect for the female he was one to bring the fight to the enemy instead of waiting for the enemy to strike. The element of surprise most certainly was a good thing to have on your side. He took in her appearance to assess her age and figured she wished to hunt him down so that she could safely settle down, get married and have children. Sesshomaru decided to ask "Even so why mate a human she will die way before you. You will be walking the earth alone for centuries before you join her."

Kiba looked at him in surprise and shock saying "Do you truly think she is a mere mortal human woman? She is the jewel of the four souls as such she has a demon lifespan if anyone were to mourn and ache for their mate it would be her as I am sure her lifespan is way longer than mine or even yours. Now if you don't mind I am going to go rest next to the woman I plan to ask to allow me to court her."


	38. Chapter 38

Page 37

Sesshomaru growled he was jealous of the male he wanted to be the one cuddled with her. His beast however was being oddly silent throughout all of this. He mentally asked [Why so quiet beast?] **The beast finally replied [Why bother you will only kill the pups she gifts us. I will not allow you to hurt her like that you have no idea how devastated she'd be by the loss.]** Sesshomaru growled out [There would be others unless all she could give was tainted heirs.] **The beast growled out loudly [You will not touch her until your attitude changes even if I have to watch her be mated to Kiba I'd rather have that then you do as your planning.]** Sesshomaru was seething growling in inu now [You will obey your master and like it or not I am claiming that bitch as mine.]** The beasts eyes bleed a deep crimson saying back [If you claim her I will take over control and hide her from you I will protect our pup's even if it is from you.]** Sesshomaru left to go kill something his beast was being unreasonable.

Kiba had noticed the flashing in his eyes and the anger between the two he could tell that at least in the presence of Sesshomaru's more primal side she was safe it seemed that the beast loved and cared for her. The poor creatures master was just being overly thick-headed and stubborn. He sighed he'd have to step it up a few notches if he was going to get Sesshomaru to act on instinct it seemed his beast truly wanted the female to be happy even if it meant being with someone else. He'd have to figure out a way to bring the beast out so that he could talk with him. He would stay with her until Naraku was killed and help her try to heal or teach the other male that would be but a boy now. So that he would be molded into an honorable man hopefully preventing her from having to kill him later. Hopefully this could be accomplished before two years were up for then as she approached her heat he'd have to take her to Sesshomaru's castle to prevent their daughter from never being born. He hated the idea of allowing her to become pupped without truly being mated to the sire but perhaps there was a way around it the beast only could mark her as mate it just wouldn't be considered a full mate until Sesshomaru did the same. He held his head this was complicated but paid his debt to Sakura and he would be free to mate whomever he chose he truly only had to stay and defeat Naraku but he already couldn't bear to leave his new-found sister to deal with Sesshomaru alone.

At first light everyone was up and off to hunt Naraku surprisingly enough they had found him in a castle in the exact location Sesshomaru had stated. They had been invited in by the spider hanyu much to their surprise they figured that he didn't know they knew who he was and were there to kill him. As soon as they got to a large room they all started attacking Naraku while Naomi and Kagome both put up a barrier around the room preventing his escape. He chuckled at their attacks until he tried to escape and failed then he started to panic attacking at random. Naomi and Kagome both had purified several tentacles off but no matter how many they purified it seemed that more continued to shoot out. Naomi saw several heading to a now down Sesshomaru from the wind witch Kagura and Kanna with her magic mirror. He was too distracted to notice the tentacles headed straight towards him Naomi rushed over putting a barrier between him and Naraku unfortunately that positioned her so that her back faced Kagura. Kagura knew Naraku wanted her for the jewel so she sent a blow aimed for Naomi knowing Sesshomaru would dodge it but by doing so he would leave her wide open for the attack from behind Kagura designed the attack to knock the girl out. As predicted Sesshomaru dodged out-of-the-way turning only when he heard a scream behind him. Naomi fell to her knees from the pain but she had to keep the barrier up as Naraku was continuing to attempt to attack Sesshomaru from behind. He was stunned and for a moment stood there disbelieving the sight he saw. The injured human Miko was protecting his flank he had been so engrossed in Kagura he had forgotten rule one of combat never take your eyes off the entire battle field. He snapped out of it when Kagura sent another attack towards Naomi he could clearly see the blood seeping through her kimono. Yet she refused to leave him venerable he attacked and Killed Kagura with his poison whip as poison dripped from is claws and fangs. The scent of her blood in the air had sent him into a rage causing him to transform into his true form instantly biting poor Kanna's head clean off. He now turned to face there master he would pay for harming what was his. He dug his poison claws into Naraku ripping out chunks of his flesh tossing the spider from one set of claws straight into the other all while taking huge chunks out. Once the spider was incapacitated to some degree Sesshomaru bit into him tearing a huge chunk out of the dying spider. InuYasha took that moment to chop the hanyu's head off with his blade. As soon as the spider died Kagome helped Naomi over to the remains and the two purified what was left they were taking no chance with Naraku returning. The same was done to Kagura and Kanna's bodies as well. Kagome was about to help Naomi out of the room when Sesshomaru picked her up and rushed her to a private area he growled out "You will remove the kimono so that I may heal the wounds you received protecting me."

Naomi didn't argue turning her back to him removing the Kimono but keeping it in front of to provide her cover to keep her modesty. She wasn't about to deny him the right to heal injuries she received trying to protect him for attacks behind him. Sesshomaru thoroughly enjoyed the taste of her blood he didn't however enjoy the flinching or hissing when he hit really deep wounds.


	39. Chapter 39

Page 38

Sesshomaru used his claw to cut her bindings off so that he could cleanse any wounds under the binding material. Naomi looked over her shoulder saying "You do know I as just allowing you to satisfy your Inu yoki instincts. I could have easily healed myself all I'd need is a hot spring."

Sesshomaru growled continuing until her back was thoroughly cleaned then saying "Some of those would have left marks if not treated right away. Plus there was poison in the wounds that would have made you sick had I not cleansed it."

Naomi asked "Well since your done repaying your debt to me can you please step out so I can redress?"

Sesshomaru turned around giving Naomi the privacy she needed. She knew this was the best she was going to get until after they left the area. She looked in the dresser taking a Kimono top out and putting it on he's would need to be washed and repaired. The tops were designed for a male so it didn't fit properly but would do until they reached a village. She put her old one over the new one to hide her modesty. She closed it before saying "I am ready to go we should head directly to the closest village."

Sesshomaru was about to growl at her for putting the blood soaked garment back on until he realized a scent to her. He threw open her Kimono earning a hard slap across the face. He could clearly see what was one of Naraku's upper Kimonos. It dipped dangerously low into her cleavage and hugged tightly against her breast showing off her pert nipples. He could feel his blood heat up and his member twitch in excitement at the site. He closed her back up quickly before he replied "This Sesshomaru understands and will take you where you can get new clothes and bindings."

Naomi glared at him saying "You didn't have to look you Hentai asking would have given you the information you needed."

Kiba came in asking "Is everything alright Naomi?"

Naomi replied "It's fine we are going to head to where I can get a new Kimono top and then I believe Lord Sesshomaru will have completed what he needs to so that his yoki is satisfied."

Kiba took her had pulling her close saying "Good I am unhappy as it is that he insisted on healing you when we are courting but I understand yoki needs so I am working hard to accept it." Kiba brought her in closer before asking "Did he see anything?"

Naomi replied "He was a perfect gentleman until after I redressed when he insisted on opening up my damaged Kimono I believe he was worried about the blood attacking strong yoki but he could have asked me rather than expose me. I did slap him for it so I believe he has paid for his actions."

Kiba growled at Sesshomaru before asking "May I see what he saw?"

Naomi blushed before turning to open it so that he'd only see Kiba growled and his eyes bleed from the sight before him. He helped her close it he had seen more than plenty. He turned to Sesshomaru saying "After you replace her Kimono I expect you to leave unless you wish to fight me for the right to court her."

Sesshomaru glared at him saying "I may just consider your offer."

It was eerily quiet all the way to where they could get a new kimono for Naomi. Sango and Miroku had buried her brother and were heading back to the slayer village to rebuild it. InuYasha and Kagome were heading back to Kaede so that Kagome could continue her training while helping the elderly woman out. She was now traveling with just Kiba and Sesshomaru the travel to a tailor had been long and quiet both men glaring at the other like they were waiting for the other to make one wrong move. They finally arrived at the demonness Sesshomaru had chosen to create a new Kimono for Naomi. Sesshomaru knocked then stepped back as he returned to glaring at Kiba. The demonness stepped out finding only the Miko on her steps she asked "Why are you here Miko?"

Naomi pointed to Sesshomaru saying "I protected Sesshomaru and he insisted that I come here for a new Kimono. I told him anywhere would do I didn't need anything special or fancy."

She sniffed the air and cold smell the dried blood on the clothes she was wearing. She looked at the two men totally distracted with staring each other down. She looked at the female saying "Explain the situation Miko."

Naomi replied "Kiba is courting me and Sesshomaru saw the male Kimono top I had to use for cover but for reasons of modesty I couldn't leave the bloody Kimono behind."

She pulled the Miko inside and closed the door before saying "You will show me what he saw."

Naomi dropped her bloody Kimono her eyes widened and instantly she understood what was going on. She smirked asking "How comfortable are you with your body?"

Naomi replied "I…I don't know I never shown my body off as I prefer modest clothing."

The woman nodded before helping her remove her clothes so that she could get proper measurements. Once she was done measuring she helped Naomi put a robe on saying "Your name Miko."

She replied "It's Naomi what would yours be."

She waved her hand as she pulled her over to where the fabrics until she reached the colors that called to her. She placed the colors on Naomi finally deciding which ones she'd use. She started with black shorts for the bottoms she made sure it was form-fitting for ease of movement during fighting. She then used a light purple with black trim and a sliver that appeared white as an accent. She made the Kimono modest yet form-fitting with slits that went high on the legs for free movement during battle. As she was putting the finished top on she noticed demonic stripping appearing on her skin as the purple neared her body. The woman growled "Take the concealment off." She sighed dropping the concealment not really wanting to get into a fight. The woman stepped back shocked fixing the top with a special lining of Spider silk before returning the completed garment to her body. She turned to Naomi saying "You may return to concealing yourself Miko." They both went outside the woman yelled "Lord Sesshomaru you owe me now pay up."

Sesshomaru turned and dropped some gold in the woman's hand before looking Naomi over what he saw took his breath away the woman was positively stunning. It made his blood race and called to his yoki to claim this bitch as his own. He turned to Kiba saying "I have decided to fight you for her as I wish to court her."


	40. Chapter 40

Page 39

Naomi fixed her new outfit sliding her dagger into her hidden compartment in her obi. The woman next to her watched as she put a blade on her back before turning her attention back to the males. Kiba growled at Sesshomaru saying "You just want to saté your lust you have no real intentions of courting her."

Sesshomaru growled back charging at him and slamming into him asking "Are you daring to question this Sesshomaru's intentions? I am an honorable yoki and if I say I wish to court her then that is my intention."

Kiba pushed back throwing Sesshomaru off of him before drawing his sword he growled out "We fight until one can no longer continue."

Sesshomaru sized him up before replying "Agreed as long as you drop your claim and never attempt to gain her affections again."

Kiba growled out "I expect the same when I win this battle."

Swords clashed as the fighting started it didn't take long for Kiba to lose his sword during the battle. Sesshomaru tossed his sword in favor of using his claws he really desired to sink them into the over-confident male. Sesshomaru slashed into the male clipping his side as he attacked from behind. Kiba spun around punching Sesshomaru in the side to get him to release him from his claws. Once free Kiba turned and launched several attacks on Sesshomaru actually being and had lost a bit of blood. He held his hand up saying "I concede you win she is yours to court. Just let me go with what's left of my dignity."

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched Kiba leave closely making sure the male didn't turn around and attack him in a surprise attack. Once he was far enough away for his scent to be fading he finally turned around to the females. He walked over to them and said "You will be coming with me as Naraku is defeated your duty is now done."

Naomi glared at him replying "It is not I have one other matter that needs attending to. As I know of your obligations to the west we may return to your castle but for no longer than one moon and then I must find my remaining task Onigumo. He should be but a young pup now or just reaching puberty. But I must help him find a mate or he will cause problems in the future."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance he had wanted to woo her and claim her within the moon. He now knew he could not their courtship would have to be extended until she had completed her last duty as a Miko. He wasn't thrilled as she would have to remain pure until after her final task had been completed. No one would believe a tainted Miko he couldn't even place a courtship mark on her until her duty was complete. He could however give her a courting gift that would let all know of his intention to court her. He took her hand and pulled her close saying "There are something's I need to attend to but after I have done so we will locate this male and take care of what needs to be done so that I may properly court and mate you."

Naomi watched his bubble form and once they were in the air she replied "You may court me but we would be limited to modest courting rules until my task had been completed. However I doubt many will take you choosing a Miko as a potential mate well and it may cause issues for you. I need to do my duty either way and in one moon if you're ready or not I must leave to take care of Onigumo properly."

Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit but odds were she was right bringing her home and announcing their courtship would cause a stir. However if he brought her home and said nothing no one would question him even if he were to place her in the chamber's meant to be for his future mate. Although that would create gossip and minor issues within his own home it wouldn't need to be shared with the other lands. He finally replied "I will give you an intent to court gift we will do no more than hold hands and light displays of affection. We will get to know each other some as I will need to handle business with the west. Then we may go and resolve your commitment after which I will place a courting mark on you. We will return to my home and I will deal with any backlash that claiming a Miko creates."

Naomi chuckled saying "You can't handle any demonness that comes to contest my claim and directly challenges me to be your mate."

Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard of his castle knowing she was right he couldn't do anything about a female demonness wishing to claim him as a mate. He also knew Naomi would have to fight the demonness herself unassisted by him and current rules were she could only use her Miko powers to protect herself not to attack. The rule was designed to discourage demons from choosing a Miko as a potential mate. He paused saying "We will go to the dojo I will access your skills. You may only use your Miko powers to protect yourself."

Naomi smirked replying "Alright you may access my skills."

Sesshomaru ignored everyone heading straight to the dojo he was curious to see what this Miko was capable of without her powers to attack her opponent. Many Mikos biggest flaw was they didn't train for combat without their powers. But for an extended battle against a demon such as himself minimizing the use of her powers would be an asset as she could use them instead to heal, restore energy and relieve aching muscles. He smirked he wondered how long she'd last or if she'd wear out before he even broke a sweat.


	41. Chapter 41

Page 40

She followed him to the dojo once there she waited for him to be settled before she said "Since you challenged me I suggest you show me what you got."

He was slightly surprised by her words but decided he'd play along and attack first. He too typically let an opponent attack first it allowed you to access their fighting style he doubted she knew that. So in a strategic move he used his whips to attack her however when she not only didn't move but didn't flinch he was confused. She smiled she found his confusion funny saying "You're going to have to do better than that if you want me to break a sweat."

Sesshomaru growled he didn't like the taunting he decided this time he'd use his claws charging at her he swung he felt his claws make impact he was disappointed when again there was no reaction. In fact he couldn't find any blood on his claws or on her clothes. She sighed pulling a book out from her sleeve saying "let me know when you wish to get serious" then sitting down in the middle of the dojo.

He was beyond pissed he tried everything he could think of but it wasn't until he pulled his sword that she finally stood up and drew her weapon by this time he was sweating and growing tired. She however looked as if she had rested the whole time. They went blow for blow for a while until Sesshomaru used his full strength finally knocking her to the ground but by then hours had passed and they were both sweating considerably. He looked at her now that she was under him she was still trying to catch her breath and appeared considerably tired. He said "It seems you do know how to handle yourself I am sure you'd give any demonness a run for her money. You need no further training I believe you'd handle yourself just fine. Although when it is a true battle you can't hesitate to kill your opponent."

She glared at him before replying "First this was training and second I will not kill unless I am given no choice but to do so."

He didn't like the reply but he needed to give her a courting necklace to mark her as his until he could officially do so. As soon as he got his work load down he'd take her to go deal with her final task. He led her to his office getting the necklace from the secret compartment behind a painting in his office. He went over to her moving her hair out-of-the-way to place the necklace on her and close the clasp. He said "This will not come off unless I place a claiming mark on you or I take it off. Now we both should go bathe I will take you to the woman's hot spring and I shall go to mine."

He led her to the hot spring designed for women before heading to his own personal bath. He knew she'd be able to handle herself with any demonness that challenged her for the right to mate with him. He grinned at the thought of the surprise on the face of the first demonness that challenged her and lost. He wondered how many would take leaving honorably verses forcing Naomi to kill them than face humiliation of having lost to a human. As soon as he was clean and dressed he returned to his office to start getting through the stack of scrolls on his desk. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Naomi already in his office with his scrolls sorted by importance. He was even more impressed when all the ones she had him look at first were in fact things that needed to be dealt with right away. He went through the urgent ones first and then moved on to the next stack. He found himself accomplishing way more work than usual he hadn't even noticed the passage of time until he heard Naomi's stomach growl. It was only then he had noticed it was time for the evening meal. He got up and said "Come we must eat."

He led her to the dining room where Rin was already there waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to arrive. Upon his arrival she smiled and the moment she saw Naomi she rushed over and hugged the woman saying "Naomi Rin is so happy to see you what are you doing here?"

Naomi hugged Rin back replying "I am here to see if Lord Sesshomaru would like a courtship with me."

Rin tilted her head but from the gasps that went around the room she asked "is that like dating or marriage?"

Naomi patted her had saying "It's like dating and can lead to marriage but not always Rin."

Rin got all excited dragging Naomi to sit next to her which just happened to be the mate's chair at the table saying "Your so going to be my mommy I just know it and Rin can't wait. Once you are married I'd like lots of brothers and sisters to play with it gets lonely here."

Naomi both paled and flushed at the same time causing Sesshomaru to chuckle before saying "Rin it's a little early to be planning pups we haven't even entered a regular courtship yet and it will be quite some time before we will be mating."

Rin sighed pouting slightly at the thought of waiting too much longer this was the first Lady Sesshomaru had brought home that she liked. It didn't hurt any that Naomi was nice to her and actually seemed to care for her. She decided then that she'd do everything she could to get the two together. She wasn't about to let him mess this up Naomi would be good for him she just knew it. Just as she knew that Naomi would love her as if she were her own even when she had children of her own.


	42. Chapter 42

Page 41

Naomi with a little help from Rin rescheduled all the castle staff Rin had been watching and listening to Lord Sesshomaru every time he got upset at the staff. Between what Rin could remember and the staff themselves. Naomi sat down and started working out a schedule as well as rearranging some of the staff that wished to change positions. It took Naomi several hours to work it out and the whole day to make multiple copies of the schedule for each head of staff member. By the end of the day she had handed the new schedule to be started the next day by the castle staff. Few took it with ease while others looked at her and said "If the lord doesn't like this?"

Naomi smiled and replied "Tell him I ordered you to do it this way."

Those against the change gracefully accepted it once Naomi took the responsibility of the lords anger should he dislike the change. All the servants really cared about was if Lord Sesshomaru got really angry they could place the blame on her and then he'd take it out on her. All of them were pleasantly surprised with how efficient the new schedule was for a human this female was smart. So bright and early the next morning they all implemented the schedule Naomi had given them. Sesshomaru was first to rise as usual he was pleasantly surprised when his hot springs were ready for him to use. His clothes for the day set out and ready as well as fresh towels. He bathed and dressed going to the dining room to find everything ready and set up the way he liked it in the morning. Rin was there within moments asking "Do you like it lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her confused asking "Do I like what Rin?"

Rin smiled saying "I helped Miss Naomi make a schedule for the staff. So you'd enjoy your day better."

Naomi had joined them at the table she had a few personal touches that she had noticed herself. She looked at him saying "Rin was a big help in getting the castle staff more efficient."

Lord Sesshomaru was a little surprised but not completely surprised Rin was a smart girl. He was pleased so far everything had made his morning easier. He turned to her saying "Well you have done well I have been quite pleased so far today." He knew Naomi had worked the schedule out but he was sure Rin's ideas had been used in the schedule. He wondered what other changes had been made by the two he had no doubt that he would be pleased by the changes. He took off for his rounds for once in his life looking forward to what the day would bring. By the end of the day he was most pleased with all the changes that had been made to the staff and how things were run in his home. He went to bed more relaxed then usually all thanks to the new schedule Rin helped to create. It made him think about how that perhaps despite the fact she was human Naomi would make a good mate for him. The time he needed to be on his lands had passed quickly and soon he was ready to patrol again but first was the matter of freeing Naomi from her duty as a Miko so that he could place a proper courting mark and hold an announcing ball.

He took Naomi out of the castle and the two of them headed north to where Onigumo had been rumored to be living with his parents. It took a few days travel to get there and upon arrival Sesshomaru was the one to ask to speak with the head of the household as the Western lord they wouldn't dare turn him down. Once they let him in he explained to the couple why they were there. The male growled out "You expect me to trust what this Miko says about my son?"

Naomi smiled saying "All I ask is that you let me touch him so that I may locate his soul mate so that the future I see which ends in his death without siring a single pup ending the line of the great golden inu forever."

Sakura looked at her mate saying "Love I don't want our line to end and with lord Sesshomaru here the Miko wouldn't dare harm our son."

Naruto growled he didn't want the Miko to touch his son but he couldn't deny the lord of the western lands and with him sitting right there the Miko wouldn't dare harm his son. If she did lord Sesshomaru would have no choice but to let him have retribution. He finally relented saying "I will allow it but if my son is harmed she will pay the price."

Sesshomaru didn't like it but agreed he knew full well Naomi had no plans of harming the pup. Sakura insisted on holding the pup the whole time Naomi didn't mind as she placed a hand on him and used the ritual to call forth the name of his soul mate. It took a while for Naomi to locate the female meant to be his. She currently lived in the village but to poor parents so odds were if they didn't take the girl in she would die before reaching child baring age. Naomi moved away from the child saying "it is a female named Yuki she lives nearby I would recommend you have her and her parents stay with you to ensure the success of the golden inu line."

Naruto sighed he knew the family and he agreed if this was his son's match he would need to provide them some protection. He was pleasantly surprised that his son was in fact unharmed by the Miko perhaps not all Miko's intended to do their kind harm. So he asked "Naomi why did you wish to help my demon son? You are Miko and our enemy."

Naomi replied "Many Miko's believe that but I don't I believe that Miko's are here to stop those that are evil whether they be demon, hanyu or human. I defeated with a little help a hanyu spider named Naraku that truly was evil. Your son isn't evil just becomes misguided when he grows into an adult without his intended female. But with her by his side he should grow up to be like his father. I will pray to the Kami's that nothing happens to her or I will have to return to locate a new mate for him if one can't be found I will have no choice but to assess where he is and if he's crossed into evil then I will have a duty to take care of him."


	43. Chapter 43

Page 42

Naruto didn't like being told that his son could die at the hands of this Miko even if she was only doing so to make sure he helped his son along with the female she chose for him to mate. He decided then that he had to get rid of this Miko without actually doing anything himself as he didn't want to deal with the western lord's wrath. He decided to kill two birds with one stone he looked at her and asked "Would you be kind enough to help us out with an issue we have here?"

Naomi never turned down someone who needed help it went against Miko teachings but something told her to proceed with caution she asked "What is the issue?"

Naruto grinned replying "The nearby Miko shrine keeps attacking our demon village and I can't figure the reason behind it. We have a peace treaty that I had them sign when they started construction. They even changed the plans so our village and the shrine would never interact. But lately demons from this village have returned injured from the Miko's at the shrine. I went to check but found a barrier around the shrine and I just put up my marker as a warning for my villagers to not go past. It has been quiet since but some of my villagers say they are losing their kills due to the barrier that is actually on our property. The shrine property ends several yards back."

His words were truthful but she could tell that he wasn't telling her the whole story. She looked to Sesshomaru saying "It would be good for me to go and see what was going on. I wouldn't be good for you to go through the barrier."

Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit he looked at Naruto hard and said "I will escort you to the barrier and I expect you to return by the next morning. Otherwise I will be entering the barrier to retrieve you."

She smiled at him she knew somewhere inside he cared for her even though he didn't want to admit it just yet. She took his arm as he motioned to Naruto to show the way. Upon arrive at the barrier Sesshomaru let his mate to be go through the barrier and camped out at the border he made sure Naruto stayed as well. If anything happened to her he was holding him responsible.

~ With Naomi ~

Naomi easily made it through the barrier and went up to the shrine. It didn't take long for her to walk to the entrance and knocked on the door. A young woman answered the door asking "May I help you?"

Naomi could tell she had no holy powers and it wasn't uncommon for a shrine to take in a few people for daily tasks so the Mikos and Monks could concentrate on their studies. Naomi replied "You certainly may help me. I am here to speak with the shrine Mikos or Monks that live here."

The girl stepped aside and led her down the corridor to the main room where an elderly man stood. She could tell he was a dark Monk which didn't surprise her in the least. He looked her over saying "What is it you want Miko?"

She replied "well the leader of the demon village to the northwest has asked for help to resolve issues between the shrine and the village. I am unsure if he has spoken the whole truth as he failed to mention that is was a dark shrine."

Itachi grumbled in annoyance saying "We had a peace treaty they had agreed to leave us alone if we turned the entrance and built into the rock face. We complied but when they found that we were allowing holy Mikos to train here as well we started to leave traps designed to kill the monks and mikos." He pulled out a scroll and showed her what belonged to them and a second map of where each miko and monk had been injured. He then took her to a room that was filled of the devices that had been used. Naomi sighed she knew the barrier was within the property line. She was angry that Naruto had stretched the truth to fit his needs. She looked him and said "Naruto seemed to think your border was closer to the mountainside."

Itachi replied "He would because we originally agreed we wouldn't use the land behind but within days of living here found it was the only way to get to a location to bathe. We have since moved the spring closer as it became too dangerous to go back there. We eventually had to put the barriers up as it's the only good land we can use to grow our healing herbs and the vegetables we need to stay healthy."

Naomi could tell their was no lie in what he said and he was hiding nothing from her. She asked him "Would you mind if I changed your barrier." She paused because she saw he was going to speak and held her hand up adding "I'd like to change it so that if a demon is just going to collect there kill they can enter. But if they have harmful intent they can't. Also I would like to make it stronger so that when one of you are out you are more protected it will hide your scent as well as make them unable to see whoever is out there."

Itachi was touched it wasn't often holy Mikos offered to help he sighed saying "As much as I would like the help there is an area "he pointed to a place on his property "there are desperate men here. I let none of my Mikos or Monks go there unless it's in a group. They often kidnap them I fear to be sold as slaves or worse."

Naomi sighed asking "what of the holy mikos that were here?"

Itachi shook his head saying "It didn't turn out as I had hoped. We couldn't seem to put our differences aside very long. Then training became an issue as the dark powers bothered the holy mikos and the holy powers bothered the dark mikos. We did get holy monks and mikos from time to time and we'd welcome them for a brief stay. But as soon as they could travel again they were sent away."

Naomi nodded noticing the time asking "Would you like to come with me when I change your barrier? I do need to get back to the barrier edge by morning I have my intended mate there waiting for me."


	44. Chapter 44

Page 43

At this point Naomi was suddenly surrounded by dark holy energy the look on Itachi's face changed as he grinned Saying "Naruto promised us the land behind us and no more interference if we made you disappear."

Naomi watched as a cage materialized around her she could feel it was enchanted to be able to draw her holy powers should she use them. She sat on the cage floor refusing to allow it to drain her. She glared at him saying "This isn't going to help you but I would have."

He grabbed the cage and with the help of his students put it in a wagon to pull it to where the slave traders were near the shrine. Hopefully this prime specimen would get them too finally to leave the shrine alone. He noticed she was praying but he could careless even the kami's couldn't help her now. He grinned at the slave trader saying "I will give you this pure shrine Miko in return for a scroll that says that our shrine is off-limits to the slave traders here."

The male grinned and quickly filled out the scroll and handed it to Itachi asking "Are you sure that is all you want?"

Itachi nodded while Naomi glared at him saying "You are a fool you could have gotten way more for me. Plus there is the price you will pay for what you have done."

Itachi waved his hand at her while grinning saying "You are gone and Naruto will reward me by keeping his demons away from the border as well as they guys will leave us alone now." He turned and headed back to his shrine.

Kiku grinned at her saying "Now I should fetch enough for you to really get into the slave trade." Maybe he'd be able to get his own harem and start-up a whore house as it was way less dangerous servicing males over taking kidnapped females into slavery. He dragged the cage to the slave traders asking "Where do I take this one I want her sold at auction quickly as she is still pure I'd like to keep her in this cage to keep her purity intact."

The big demon stood up and circled the cage before asking "What did you pay?"

Kiku grinned further saying "Nothing I only promised that I wouldn't attack a shrine near my slave trade post. Which I'd also like to sell as I wish to purchase a whore house and some females to stock it I am getting to an age where I wish to have pups and I need to be in a less dangerous job."

The large dragon smirked saying "She will fetch you a good price but you would get more if she was already chained in anti-holy power cuffs so that her master could control her better. But as is with the sale of the slave trade location you should have more than enough to get a good whore house. The auction is tomorrow night so keep her clean and fed until then."

Kiku nodded and went over to a secluded area making sure that he could guard her properly she was way too valuable to lose. He'd have to figure out a way to feed this female and bathe her as he didn't know how strong of a Miko she was and he didn't want to risk being purified. That was her new owners problem not his he only had to feed and keep her clean so he asked "When did you last eat and bathe Miko?"

She glared at him replying "I have eaten, and bathed today. If I were you I'd let me go and perhaps you shall live to have your dreams keep me at your own risk."

Kiku just laughed at her and made himself comfortable for the night even if he couldn't sleep it didn't mean his body couldn't get some rest.

~ With Sesshomaru ~

He waited and when night approached he rested to conserve his energy. As morning approached he noticed the lack of Naomi's scent in the air. He had instructed her to return in the morning he knew she understood what he had meant. He growled in annoyance and headed for the barrier and was pleasantly surprised when he walked past it with ease. He smirked he knew it had to be Naomi's doing as it seemed that Naruto couldn't get passed the barrier. He took off at high-speed and made it to the shrine entrance quickly. He barged into the shrine following Naomi's scent killing all who got in his way. Until he reached the center he looked at a man meditating asking "Tell me what you did with my intended and I may spare your worthless life."

Itachi looked up at the enraged demon saying "I sold her to the slave trader near the northern border."

Sesshomaru picked the man up and as he did he noticed a mark on the man's hand causing Lord Sesshomaru to drop him to the ground. Sesshomaru grinned evilly saying "It seems Naomi has placed a Miko's curse upon you. I believe it would be crueler to leave you alive."

Itachi looked at him pleadingly saying "You must kill me I am no longer a dark Miko I am just a regular human male I will never make it to the closest human village alive."

Sesshomaru growled "You will get no sympathy from me you deserve everything you get. She came to your shrine to help and you betrayed her. I understand you are on the opposite ends of the spectrum but I would think the Kami's would want both dark and light Miko's to help each other. But if not you could always have just sent her away she intended you no harm."

Itachi sighed as he headed to the nearest village he only could hope that with the mark covered that they would allow him to stay and that he'd make it there alive.

Sesshomaru took off towards the northwest border following Naomi's scent although it was fading it was still there.


	45. Chapter 45

Page 44

Sesshomaru raced to where the slave trader's set up was but all that was there was the equipment. He sniffed for Naomi's scent it went across the border to the north. He growled loudly he didn't have a treaty with the North so he couldn't cross the border without permission or prior notice. Now he was annoyed he'd have to return home and send a messenger to get permission to enter the Northern lands. He made his bubble and heading off to the western lands. He was now annoyed as he landed at his home and took his quill to a scroll making out his request to the northern lord and sending it by his fastest messenger.

~ With the Northern Lord ~

He was impressed with how quickly he had received notice from the Western Lord about what had occurred and his request to search for his taken intended female he knew he couldn't deny the Western lord but he saw this as an opportunity to strike a deal with him. He immediately went to the underground slave trade he knew this Miko would be there as very few would deal in the sale of such a creäture. He jotted a response on the scroll before taking off to the underground slave trade he arrived at first light. He calmly walked in until he found the Miko in and enchanted cage he sized up the male next to her before asking "How much do you want for her?"

Kiku recognized the Northern lord saying "All I want is enough for a whore house and a few females to start-up."

The northern lord tossed him a large sum asking "Will this do?"

Kiku picked up the pouch and felt the weight before nodding his head and leaving. The northern lord asked "Would you happen to be Naomi?"

Naomi looked at him strangely replying "I am can I ask how you know me?"

He smiled replying "Your intended Lord Sesshomaru requested permission to retrieve you. Now can I take you out of this cage and to my home?"

Naomi replied "I will go with you so that I may be returned to Lord Sesshomaru."

He unlocked the door and watched as she gracefully exited the cage he could feel her holy aura bloom once she was free of the cage. He smiled at how clever she was no wonder why Sesshomaru had an interest in her. He turned to her saying "I am lord Hansuke I will be taking you to my castle until Lord Sesshomaru arrives. However, I regret to inform you I will have to keep you locked up. This will be for your protection as many will want you killed as a threat against them. Miko's typically aren't kind to demons and many would attack simply because of not trusting you because you're a Miko."

Naomi replied "I want to heal your sickest patient after we get back as there is someone here I need to see." She followed her nose until she got to a cage where a male was whipping a demon chained up to the wall. She asked "How much do you want for that demon."

The male stopped turning to her saying "Are you sure you want this thing miss?"

She nodded her head making Lord Hansuke sigh he looked at him saying "What's your price?"

The male replied "1,000 yen and it's all yours." The lord looked at the male oddly but tossed him the 1,000 yen. Naomi rushed in as the guard was removing the shackles she whispered "I am Naomi I am going to heal your back please don't fight it."

She saw a nod and she placed her hand on him and his back healed in an instant restored to look as if nothing had happened. He said "Thanks Naomi I am Jakotsu I don't know how I would ever begin to repay you."

Now that he had them he escorted the two back to his castle but the healers wouldn't let Naomi near anyone so she got put up in a room with Jakotsu with some food. She sat in the room and sighed Jakotsu asked "What is the problem my dear perhaps I can help."

She looked at him replying "I have fallen in love with lord Sesshomaru but I fear his heart is too frozen over for even me to thaw."

Jakotsu patted her shoulder saying "I have had a thing for Sesshomaru myself as you can tell by my dress I like to dress as a female and am attracted to males. I however know that Sesshomaru only has interest in females so I was looking for a male mate when I was captured and once they realized I was male I was sentenced to whippings until I mated a female."

Naomi hugged him saying "I think you should mate with whatever sex makes you happy."

It was several hours before the door opened and there stood Sesshomaru with Hansuke asking "So do we have a deal Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded signing the scroll before taking Naomi's hand saying "You both are to come with me back home."

Jakotsu said bowing "I thank you lord Sesshomaru."

He growled replying "You will be working as her personal servant to pay back your debt to me. No making passes at me or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Jakotsu nodded as Sesshomaru grabbed them both and formed his bubble heading quickly back to the western castle. Upon landing he said "there will be a ball tomorrow announcing you as my intended where I will give you a courting mark. Jakotsu I expect you to help her dress in the formal gown that she will need to wear."

She watched as he walked away and Rin ran up to her hugging her saying "Naomi I was so worried I am glad that you are back."

She hugged Rin back comforting the girl saying "No worries Rin I care for him too I couldn't stay away if I wanted to."

Rin whispered back "I think he likes you too but is afraid that stating his feelings will make him appear weak."


	46. Chapter 46

Page 45

Jaken stormed out of the castle and over to Naomi yelling "Do you have any idea what my lord had to agree to in order to get you back?"

Naomi shook her head no as he hadn't said anything to her before asking "What did he agree to?"

Jaken replied "He has to breed with the Northern lord's daughter. He will place a breeder's mark on her and it will stay until the pup is weaned. As long as it's male he will not need to touch her again but odds are his beast will bond with her during the pregnancy and he may claim her as mate for the sake of the pup. She is a needy bitch and will run the west into the ground."

She looked at Jaken shocked at what he just said asking "What if he is already mated?"

Jaken replied "He'd still need to breed with her and his mate couldn't kill her or it would start a war between the north and west. However, if his mate was expecting his heir the contract would be dismissed."

Naomi patted Jaken on the head saying "Don't worry I will handle it watch Rin for me." She rushed off to where she knew Sesshomaru went when he was stressed. She made her way into the garden to the section that belonged to his mother she found him there under a Sakura tree. She sat next to him and put her hand on his asking "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sesshomaru growled "One of these days I will kill that Kappa. I didn't tell you because the only way out of it is for me to be matted and for my mate to be expecting a son by the next moon."

Naomi made her way into his lap brushing his markings on his face with her hand asking "Do you or your beast wish to mate with me? Can you both learn to love me?"

Sesshomaru quickly turned his head eyes wide with surprised. He knew his beast already loved her and this display only made his beast whine louder to claim her. Sesshomaru finally replied "While I believe love is a weakness I know this Sesshomaru can care for you. But you'd have to be fertile so that I could pup you and anything other than a male would leave the contract valid. Could you handle sharing this Sesshomaru if you weren't expecting a male? As I must do what the contract dictates trust me when I say this I don't wish to rut with her she has been with many males."

Naomi leaned into him saying "I do have feelings for you they are not deep yet but they could be with time." She dropped her scent blocker she looked at him saying can you claim me as a mate instead of placing a courting mark tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru took in her scent he could tell she would be ripe for mating and baring him a son tomorrow. He was stunned that she was offering herself to him even though she wasn't yet truly ready. He held her close before asking "Do you realize what you are requesting?"

Naomi replied "All I know is I am offering to be your mate for life and to bear you pups. Is there anything else I should know?"

Sesshomaru was pleased that she understood the type of commitment she was agreeing to. He nuzzled into her realizing that her scent would make him want to claim her tonight. He looked at her with lust filled eyes saying "I could claim you tonight and present you as my mate tomorrow afterwards we would go to my den until you are carrying my heir."

He could clearly scent her nervousness about it she clearly wasn't ready he would have to proceed slowly when claiming her tonight. She looked at him saying "There is something I wish to share with you first and then you can decide if you still wish to mate with me."

Sesshomaru looked at her with confusion in his eyes until her appearance changed his mate to be was exquisite how could she think for one moment that he wouldn't want to claim her. He pinned her to the ground capturing her lips in a heated kiss before saying "I desire to mate with you and fill you with my pups. I will love claiming you as mine and having you as lady of the west."

She blushed at his words as he picked her up bridal style she turned into him burying her nose into his chest taking in his scent. He took off at top speed he couldn't wait to claim his female even though he knew he'd have to warm her up. So that she'd be ready to mate with him he'd be sure to show her exactly what he couldn't express in words about how he felt about her and what she was willing to do for him. He jumped from the ground onto the balcony that led to his room. He walked into his bedchambers saying "from this night on you will be sleeping in this room with me. I will have great need to be near my new mate as we cement our bond. The demand will be higher once you are with pup and if it's my heir I will be extremely protective of you."

Naomi smiled softly replying "I know I wish to bond with you too. Just ignore my nervousness I am sure it will go away."

Sesshomaru smirked as he laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her saying "No worries I will make sure you are ready for me. I will be sure to relax you as well I don't wish for my mate to fear me. Nervousness is normal for a female when it's her first time even more so when she isn't quite ready to mate the male of her choosing."


	47. Chapter 47

Page 46

~ Warning Lemon ~

Sesshomaru thought a moment of what his mother had told him as a pup. It was about his father and her being betrothed from children and never seeing him until their mating night. His mother had been very nervous their first night together so his father did a very old bonding ritual that start with touching the feet and slowly working up. By the time his father was done she was more than ready for him. Sadly he only marked her for breeding as he didn't love her and didn't want to bind her to a loveless relationship. He slipped off her shoes and socks while looking at her he asks "Do you trust me?"

Naomi replied "Of course I trust you Sesshomaru."

He smiled a genuine smile saying "in here is where I will show all of my emotions I hold for you as outside of this room I must show that I am a fierce leader not weekend by a mate." He started removing her socks and shoes while rubbing her feet. He added "I may not love you in the traditional sense now but I do have feelings for you and I expect those to deepen as we bond during mating and your pregnancy." Slowly item by item came off her body while he touched her everywhere he could smell the beginning of her arousal. He took off his clothes and continued kissing and touching her body before lying down and saying "Your turn to explore me."

It took all of his self-control to do so but he knew she needed this. He felt her timidly start to touch him so he said "Once we get to know each other I'd like to mate with all three of your forms. I will enjoy exploring each and learning if there are any differences in the forms you take on."

Naomi smiled as she continued to touch him getting bold and moving down his body. She at that point asked "How many pups do you want?"

At which point he pinned her under him growling "I want a large family with you." She could see the red tint in his eyes he kissed her passionately and kept kissing down to her sex. He buried his nose in her sex taking in her arousal before touching and licking her. He had to make sure she was ready for him he knew she was now no longer nervous. He continued working on her sex adding his fingers as wetness increased until she came shouting out his name. He took that moment to enter her sex with his. He knew doing so while she was cumming would make any pain she would have felt from losing her innocence he could clearly smell the blood from his entrance into her body. He waited for her to come down from her high before starting slowly. He gazed into her lust filled eyes as he continued to thrust slowly until Naomi said "faster Sesshomaru"

He was more than happy to comply that slow pace had killed him. He increased his speed relishing in his new mates tightness. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hansuke's face when he found out that he was mated it would be even better if she carried his heir by the moon. He continued gaining in speed and roughness to thrust into his mate until her walls clenched around him and she bit into his shoulder causing him to release his mating howl and bite into her shoulder releasing his seed into her womb. He rolled over pulling her lighter form on top of his saying "rest now my mate we have a busy day tomorrow and then many days of mating ahead of us."

~ End Lemon ~

Naomi wasn't going to argue with him she was exhausted. She snuggled into his chest before drifting off to sleep. He took in their combined scent and he wondered why he had hesitated. He too went to sleep only to have the best nights rest ever. He nuzzled her awake saying "wake up we need to handle the ball today and then afterwards more mating and lots of rest for you I promise."

Naomi groaned at him saying "would you be a dear and carry me to the hot springs I am very sore from last night."

Sesshomaru chuckled getting up and taking her into his arms with ease saying "you should have not asked for it so hard."

Naomi blushed as he took her into the hot springs. She turned to him saying "But I was enjoying it."

Sesshomaru couldn't argue with her she was enjoying it so was he. He couldn't wait to let his beast claim her and try other positions with his mate. He was going to make sure she would always be saited every curve of her body aroused him he most definitely couldn't wait to see her swollen with his pup. Even if he had to rut with that bitch he could manage to get through it by thinking of his beautiful mate although he'd still dislike having to do it. He looked at her saying "Naomi I don't know if I could handle going through with the contract if you don't carry my heir."

She moved next to him in the water asking "Does the contract prevent me for being there when you breed with her?"

Sesshomaru looked at him mate stunned before replying "It doesn't it only states that you must allow the breeding and not harm her or the pup. Also that you would allow me to bond with the pup while she carries and while it nurses at which point I am to escort her home for a ball where she will stay until the child is of age to take over the northern lands. You would have to raise it as if it were your own until it reached of age to return to the northern lands."

Naomi thought a moment asking "Is there any way to ensure I carry a male pup?"

Sesshomaru replied "Yes if we mate tomorrow night in our true forms a male pup would be guaranteed." He was really loving exactly how cleaver his mate was.


	48. Chapter 48

Page 47

He watched her dress impressed that she knew how to put on the Kimono of a lady. Naomi saw his look of aw and rolled her eyes saying "Seriously Sesshomaru I do wear Kimono's more often than the Miko robes those are only to be worn when outside the shrine on official Miko business."

Once they were both dressed, Sesshomaru led her down to the dining room to have breakfast. Just as they sat down to eat when lord Hansuke arrived at the castle with his daughter. Jaken showed them to the dining room so that they could join Lord Sesshomaru and his new mate. Jaken showed them to their seats before leaving the room. Lord Hansuke smiled saying "Congratulations on the new mate where on earth did you find this beauty?"

Sesshomaru smirked replying "You can't tell me you have forgotten Naomi already Lord Hansuke as I just took her from you yesterday."

Hansuke's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Naomi in disbelief Naomi turned to him saying "Why don't you introduce your daughter to me Lord Hansuke my mate has told me of the contract you two entered."

Lord Hansuke collected himself before saying "Mating seems to have done wonders for you Naomi. This is my daughter Yuki she and I will be staying here for the next moon. If you are pupped with Lord Sesshomaru's heir then we will stay until the pup arrives and is announced to be healthy. If it is anything other than male at that point he will need to breed with my daughter on her next heat."

Naomi nodded to her saying "Nice to meet you Yuki I hope we can be friends as we will be spending a lot of time together."

Yuki glared at her not liking this one bit how was she to become Sesshomaru's mate with this woman in her way. She had hoped that this woman wouldn't understand yoki customs and would attack her unprovoked so that Sesshomaru would have to punish her and then she would get more time with him. This would allow her to woo him and convince him that he had made a bad choice. Yuki crossed her arms saying "I am here to breed with your mate not to make friends with you."

At this point Naomi decided to put her in her place by saying "You do realize that when you breed with him it will only be on your most fertile days and you will be wearing special breeding attire. I will be there to arouse him so he may perform his duty to you and once pupped he will only touch you to bond with the pup. Which has to be done with me there once you deliver I have the right to ask you to leave as I will be able to nurse your pup. My mate and I had discussed allowing you to stay but if you are going to be hostile I will have to ask you to leave as soon as you are well enough to travel."

Yuki looked at her sire stunned even she didn't know the information Naomi had spoken to her she finally asked "Sire is what she said true?"

Lord Hansuke replied "It is dear daughter he is mated he needs not to spend a second more with you than is necessary to pup you and ensure the pup develops healthy. After the pups arrival it is his mate's choice to allow you to stay and nurse or she could do so herself and send you home unless you deliver a female in which case she could kick both you and the pup out as soon as your fit to travel. I only contracted with Lord Sesshomaru to breed with you the once as long as you deliver a healthy pup he is no longer committed to you. If it's female you may keep it but a male will stay here with its sire until it reaches the proper age. At which point he would go to the northern lands to finish his training under me so that one day he could rule."

Yuki sat there stunned she ran through it in her head if Naomi delivered a male she'd go home with nothing and be subjected to being mated or breed to someone else by her father. Even if Naomi had a daughter she could wind up leaving the Western lands alone leaving her child behind. She decided that at least for now she would try to get along perhaps she could show Sesshomaru that she was truly the better bitch. She smirked as she looked at Naomi asking "Where will father and I be staying?"

Naomi replied "You will stay in the guest wing until a room can be made to your liking in the family wing so that you may get used to everyone in the castle. Once you're moved into your room your father will return home and you will be under the rule of Lord Sesshomaru."

Yuki looked at her sire in horror she had no idea that she'd have to stay in the west alone. She asked "You will be abandoning me here?"

Lord Hansuke replied "You know I can't stay here I have duties in the North. I will visit often and be in constant contact with Sesshomaru as well as you. I expect you to not do anything to disgrace the northern lands. If I find you behaved real poorly I will disown you and ban you from the northern lands."

She turned to Sesshomaru for support until he said "Don't look to me if you behave real poorly I will ban you from the west. As soon as our contract is completed I want you off my lands anyway. I don't need a female trying to interfere with the relationship of my mate and myself so once the contract is fulfilled you will leave the west as soon as possible."


	49. Chapter 49

Page 48

Naomi settled their guests into their rooms while getting information from Yuki while instructing the servants so that everything would be handled while they were gone. She knew it would seem like forever with Yuki there trying to steal her position as Sesshomaru's mate. As soon as the guests were settled and everything had been handled Sesshomaru grabbed his mate and took her to the sky. He sent his yoki out and asked "Do you see my mating den?"

Naomi nodded his yoki was giving her a clear trail straight to where she needed to go. He landed outside of the castle walls letting her go saying "I will give you a head start my dear."

Naomi smirked as she transformed into her demon form in front she paused a moment to look at him and then bounded to the hill-top at which point she swished her tail and gave him a brief display of mounting position before taking off to his den. Sesshomaru watched as Naomi transformed into the most beautiful Inu demonness he had ever seen. She was almost as big as he was perfect size for mounting. Her black fur with streaks of silver and gold he watched as she teased and taunted him with her form. She then had the nerve to display the mounting position to him he growled as his beast took over. He transformed and took off after her she was going to be in for a good mounting when he caught up to her. He scented the air and realized that she had done so because her heat had taken over her senses he had to hurry just in case any other males were in the area. He let out a warning howl to all letting them know the bitch was his. He then took off at top speed after her it didn't take him long as he knew all the short cuts available when heading to his mating den. Within moments of entering the den he used his yoki to create a barrier and quickly mounted his mate. He didn't take long to release his seed inside of her and knot within her. Her body had been on fire and his body was reacting to her heat scent. He wouldn't stop mounting her until she was heavy with his pup. They would stay in their true forms until he heat passed and she was pupped.

It took three days for her heat to pass but they were now resting in their human forms. He was nuzzling her neck hating that he'd have to leave her to hunt. They would stay one more day to allow her to catch up on her rest. Sesshomaru got up carefully not wanting to wake her. Naomi groaned saying "Don't go hunt just take me home to sleep. I miss Rin and there is less danger there considering I am carrying your heir now."

Sesshomaru nibbled her neck taking in her words he would rather she rest longer but he could carry her back. He knew she was correct that she would be way safer in the castle than in his mating den. But the castle meant stress for his mate which wasn't good for the pup now growing in her womb. With a slight growl he said "I will take you home now but you will be staying in bed all day to rest. Plus I will have my healer look at you."

Naomi smiled softly replying "I will rest as much as I can. Rin will want to see me and I don't mind her perhaps you should have the servants help her pick things she can do in the room with me."

He nodded he knew full well as while he'd rather she sleep Rin wouldn't leave him alone if she didn't see his mate after being away for three days. He decided then that he would just bring her with him into his office. There was a couch in his office that she could rest on and then he could be near her as his beast wanted to stay close to his newly pupped mate. Yet he knew that he had work that needed to be done. He picked her up bridal style making his mind up and walked out of his mating den. He then formed his bubble and flew to the castle. Upon arrival he was greeted by an unhappy Rin who literally flung herself into Naomi's arms. Rin was in nothing but tattered rags and looked as if she hadn't been feed in days. Naomi looked at Sesshomaru concerned before asking Rin "What happened?"

Rin now sobbing replied "Jaken and I stayed in my room as you instructed but Yuki forced the staff to stop delivering food to my room. So Jaken went to go get me some but was sent to jail and then she tried to catch me but Rin is smart. Rin hid in the places you told me would be good to hide from Yoki if the castle was ever attacked. I was lucky the loyal guards who knew who I was would leave scraps for me but it was mainly raw meat."

Naomi picked up Rin the child was way to light she looked to Sesshomaru saying "I believe she needs to see the healer first, then a bath, new clothes, and food in small amounts until she gains her weight back."

Sesshomaru bounded into his bed chambers Lord Hansuke had crossed the line he had informed him that Rin and Jaken would stay in her room until he returned and that he wasn't to interfere with her care. Now he was pissed Lord Hansuke had broken his word. He placed his mate on the bed calling his top guards to the room to protect his mate and daughter. He then went to the healers sending two to his bed chambers to tend to them. He made his way following his noise to his office where he found both lord Hansuke and his daughter Yuki laughing. He barged in fangs bared growling out "What is so funny?"


	50. Chapter 50

Page 49

Lord Hansuke looked at Sesshomaru concerned asking "What is wrong Lord Sesshomaru and why are you back so soon."

Sesshomaru was seething mad but could tell that Lord Hansuke was genuinely surprised. He glared at both of them and the smug look on Yuki told him all he needed to know. He asked "What were my instructions before I left with my mate."

Lord Hansuke replied "Any punishment was to be done by me directly and I was to follow the punishment scroll you left me. Also anyone in the family wing was off-limits for punishment that I was to report any bad behavior and you would handle it upon your return."

Sesshomaru continued glaring at them hard asking "Then why did I find my ward Rin in tattered rags, wreaking and starving. Also both Jaken and Jakotsu had been sent to jail while Rin had been kick out of the castle to fend for herself. All on your daughter Yuki's orders do you not have control over your own pup? Are you so lame in being a lord that you don't check on what is going on within the castle?"

Lord Hansuke was panicked he hadn't been doing his due diligence in Sesshomaru's absence. He looked over at his daughter disbelieving growling out "Didn't I expressly forbid you from going near or interacting with those in the family wing. As well as tell you that I was the only one to deal with them should there be a problem."

Yuki crossed her arms replying back "That little brat called me an ugly whore. She has no right being here she belongs with others of her own kind. I was kind enough to drop her off at the human village nearby. That filth doesn't belong in a demon lord's castle I was truly doing both good the child is spoiled and things she's better than a princess like me. It's not my fault the brat ran away from the couple I gave her too."

Lord Hansuke hung his head as reining lord it was his responsibility to keep up on what was going on and he hadn't. He sighed saying "Lord Sesshomaru you have more than held up your end of our deal where I have failed on my end of it. I can't undo what my daughter has done but I can offer to end the breeding contract, so that perhaps dealings between the north and the west will hopefully continue. I also will allow you to punish my daughter as you see fit as it seems I have failed as a parent. She seems to feel that she can out right ignore my direct order."

Lord Hansuke took out the contract and destroyed it by burning it. Yuki rushed over growling "Dad what the heck did you do that for? How is Sesshomaru going to become my mate if you don't force him to be with me?" How could you do this to me?"

Hansuke glared at her growling loudly "Not only did you defy my direct orders but you made me look bad to lord Sesshomaru with your little stunt. You had no right to do what you did as lord of the West it's within his rights to have a human ward if he so desires. It is not for us to judge or to meddle in the way he runs things. I only asked you for one thing and that was to be sure that they were well taken care of. You told me that they were and had chosen to stay in the family wing as Rin was uncomfortable around me. How could you lie to me like that you should be more grateful to Sesshomaru for opening his home to us? He trusted us to take care of things for a few days and this is how you show him that you'd make a good mate. You disrupt his home and hurt those who have every right to be here when we have none. No male would claim you as a mate your selfish, self-centered, spiteful, and defy direct orders. Now for once in your life shut your mouth and take your punishment and perhaps we will both be allowed to live and return to the northern lands."

Sesshomaru grabbed Yuki and motioned Hansuke to follow she yelled at him "What's wrong is your mate barren or does she just not know how to satisfy you?"

He ignored her dragging her into his bed chambers he entered his bed room ignoring her arousal. Which instantly changed the moment Yuki smelt his mate he asked "Rin what punishment do you think is fair?"

Rin replies "She should get a time out like Rin does to think about what she did."

Sesshomaru looks at his mate asking "What about you Naomi?"

Naomi smiled saying "I trust you will punish her justly I would ask you let her live as I'd like her to spend the rest of her life knowing I have you and she can't."

Sesshomaru loved his mate and took her request into suggestion. He glared at her dragging her to the jail and followed his nose to the cell that both Jaken and Jakotsu were in. He looked in only to find his best guard Kenji in the cell protecting the two. Kenji growled at the other guards saying "I don't care what she said I know these two are in the family wing of the castle and we should wait for Lord Sesshomaru before following through with the orders. I will take the blame and he can take his anger out on me if he is unhappy."

Sesshomaru watched as the others backed off noticing him and quickly left assuming the western lord was angry and not wanting to feel his wrath. Now alone in the jail with those he brought with him he looked over to Kenji saying "Release them this instant." He then looked at Yuki asking "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Yuki rolled her eyes saying "Where else would a useless, annoying toad and a sick twisted male that likes other males belong?"


	51. Chapter 51

Page 50

Sesshomaru loved the Kenji's loyalty and wanted Jakotsu to mate so he'd quit looking at him like he was a piece of meat. He knew full well he could trust Jakotsu with the care of his mate and Rin. Sesshomaru finally replied "You two may do so in fact I wish to give you a gift. I will allow you if you so desire to use Yuki to create a pup. I have witches here that could make the pup both of yours she would just carry it in her womb."

Jakotsu was touched not only to be allowed to mate but to be granted a child to raise as their own was more than he had ever dreamed possible. Kenji stepped forward saying "Not to insult my lords gift offer but would either of us have to touch that whore?"

Sesshomaru replied "No I will bring a female witch in and chain up Yuki while you two mate. Then your combined seed would be merged while her egg is stripped of its information. It truly will be a combination of the both of you. At birth the witches could provide Jakotsu with potion that would allow him to feed the child or you could use a wet-nurse. Either way once she is healed Yuki will return north and be banned from the west."

Kenji looked at Jakotsu asking "What do you think love?"

Yuki made a sick looking face at the idea and seriously hoped Sesshomaru was kidding. She couldn't grasp the idea why Sesshomaru would lower himself to mate that creäture instead of her she was full-blooded Inu and royalty for Kami's sake. What was his mate nothing but some sort of mix with nothing special about her.

Jakotsu replied "As long as she has nothing to do with our pup I would like it very much."

Kenji couldn't agree more he had always wanted pups but never was attracted to females. He still remembered the day Yuki had guards bring Jakotsu into the jail cell. He was the cutest male he had ever seen he had always loved the male form but feminine features and Jakotsu had both. When his chest and back was stripped bare so that he could be whipped for his bad behavior Kenji just couldn't mar his beautiful body. He did however touch his soft and supple skin and whisper to him to make it sound like he was being hurt until Yuki left the jail area. It was then he knew for sure that he had wanted Jakotsu as his own for his own beast was rattling at its cage to claim its mate. Jakotsu's combined looks and scent were enough for him to know that this was his mate. No matter what the orders he wasn't about to harm the one his beast claimed as mate he was just going to wait for his lords return and take whatever punishment had been handed down. He hadn't expected to be rewarded for his mate to have been the lady of the west's personal servant and harming him without the lord's express orders would have meant certain death.

Sesshomaru watched all the mixture of emotions flash through Kenji's eyes. He was quite please this one would serve well as his mates personal guard he had issue keeping one as all had found the lady of the west a little too emotional and soft for their tastes and hated guarding her. He decided to speak up saying "Kenji take Jakotsu and claim him as your mate once Yuki is with pup I want you to return to your duties as my mates guard as look as you can keep your mind on guarding my mate and off of yours."

Kenji grabbed his soon to be mate replying "I will protect them both fiercely my lord and would always put your mate safety above my own."

Sesshomaru nodded he knew Kenji had meant every word and he watched as the two left to mate. It wasn't often he allowed same-sex mating but on occasion he did when he felt it was in the wests best interest. In this case it was most definitely was in the wests best interest. He knew Kenji would protect his mate but once both pups arrived he would be fierce taking down anyone that got to close. That was exactly the type of protection he wanted for his mate and heir to the western lands. He led lord Hansuke and Yuki up to a tower as they reached the top of the tower he grabbed Yuki and tossed her over to the witches. He looked at them saying "This one needs to be prepped and made ready I have two males that wish to have a pup together she will need to carry it. The pup is to go to the parents the moment it's born and you're to asses Jakotsu to see if he can feed the pup. I want to be informed the moment she is ready to return to the northern lands." He then turned to lord Hansuke adding "I will make sure she is escorted to your home and you are to ensure she never enters the west for any reason or I shall kill her on the spot."

Lord Hansuke left with Sesshomaru hanging his head in shame that he had neglected to control his daughter for the three days the lord was gone. He'd need to find a male to control his daughter or he'd have to change his parenting techniques and take a firmer hand with her. He was just glad that both of them were leaving with their lives. He sighed as he went to his room and packed his things. Once all packed he left the west to return to his duties as northern lord secured in the knowledge that his daughter would be returned to him once her punishment had been completed. It would give him the time he needed to get everything set up for his daughters return his spoiling her had to come to an end hopefully it wasn't too late to change her for the better.


	52. Chapter 52

Page 51

The next three months seemed to fly by Jakotsu and Kenji had succeed in pupping Yuki she had delivered a boy he had arrived a little early but was healthy otherwise. He had already gotten his guards to escort her home and Jakotsu had opted to take the herbs necessary to nurse his pup. His mate had delivered him a son as well and the two nursing mothers were never apart which helped provide Sesshomaru with comfort. He had loved watching her stomach swell with his pup. It had taken entirely too long for his pup to arrive to his tastes but when he did he couldn't be prouder of his choice of mate. His heir was perfect and strong even at birth he greatly resembled his father. He could see some of his mate in the pup and oh how he enjoyed watching his son nurse from his mate.

~ With the Kami's ~

The Kami of time took over at this point stitching the two alternate time lines together restoring time to what it once had been. To make sure no mess ups this time she watched as time passed carefully ensuring history repeated itself. Taking extra effort to bond Sesshomaru and Naomi together to make sure that there love would last a life time. It was the least they could do after time got altered and history had to repeat itself. She continued to weave time and make sure all the pups born to them had been reborn over the next 500 years. Sadly one pup couldn't be recreated it was the one they had adopted but they had still had a son right on schedule. It was now that she took time back to its normal speed With Sesshomaru, his father and brother running the castle as a museum. Naomi at home with her youngest infant pup the world was now back on track. She felt bad about Naomi's loss of the adopted pup but there was nothing she could do about it the pup just no longer existed. Besides now Naomi had one more pup of her own that hadn't been born the first time around. The Kami of time felt she had done a job well done she had evened out the time line and now everything was back in order. Although in the back of her mind she had a nagging feeling she was forgetting something very important. But since she couldn't figure out what it was she went back to watching at regular speed. Hoping that now the other Kami's were no longer mad at her for not preventing the disruption in time.

~ With Naomi ~

She got up as usually she couldn't believe how time had flown by. She was content with her relationship with her mate. She knew that he loved her deeply and she loved him as well. Their youngest pup had just turned one. He was the sweetest pup his personality took after his mother. He was the spitting image of his very powerful father. She took her shower although they still had a huge hot spring in their bathroom sometimes a shower was more practical. She got dressed for the day and then went into the nursery which was right next to their bedroom attached by a door. She headed over to his crib and looked down at him. She had done this every morning since his birth as she did with all her pups until they were children. She watched as her son opened his eyes seeing his mother standing over his crib like she did every morning. Hiroki sat up and held his arms up saying "mama."

She gently picked him up and took him to the dining room for breakfast. She placed him in the high chair as a servant brought him his morning cereal. Within moments their food was on his high chair and in front of her. As it never seemed to fail there was a knock at the door this was one of those times she enjoyed having the servants. Kagome came in saying "How is my favorite sister in-law and nephew."

Naomi smiled at her asking "Did InuYasha go into work early too?"

Kagome sighed replying "He did he knows I hate it when he leaves before I get up for the day. I detest waking up in bed alone."

Naomi laughed replying "I agree I detest waking up in bed alone as well." She looks at Kagome adding "Do you feel as if something is off or missing?"

Now that she mentioned it Kagome did feel like she was missing a daughter finally responding "Yeah I feel like I am missing an adopted hanyu daughter."

Naomi couldn't help but to giggle saying "That is odd as I feel the same. Maybe we should get our mates to go to the orphanage and look."

Kagome sighed saying "InuYasha would never agree after how long it took to have our first. He'd rather make our own hanyu than adopt one but maybe I could talk him into just looking."

It was then the phone rang so she put it on speaker assuming it was one of their mates. She heard a female laugh saying "Finally it took 500 years of waiting but Sesshomaru lord of the western lands will be mating me! How does it feel Naomi you must be seriously wrinkled by now no worries Yuki's young body will pleasure you mate. I will take great pride in kicking you out onto the street and then banning you from Japan so that you will never see your children again."

Naomi ignoring the ranting woman hanging up on her before dialing and waiting for an answer before asking "Is Jakotsu the famous designer in?" She waited for answer once she got a yes she asked "Will you tell him Lady Naomi is on the phone." Within moments the door was being pounded on and no sooner than it was opened did Jakotsu race into the dining room asking "What's so important?"

Naomi smiled Sesshomaru had long since let both Jakotsu and Kenji free from their life of servitude as a gift for all their hard work.


	53. Chapter 53

Page 52

She smiled at her longtime friend and now world-famous fashion designer before saying "I need to come out of retirement for today only."

Jakotsu squealed with happiness before asking "Has your mate agreed to this?"

Naomi was about to answer when the phone rang she put it on speaker on a hunch that Yuki didn't like being hung up on. Sure enough she could hear Yuki yelling "How dare you hang up on me you know what I am heading to his office now and I am going to have him mate me with you right there to watch us."

Naomi hung up the phone again this time setting the ringer off and setting it to go directly to the voicemail service they used for harassment cases. Jakotsu quickly snapped out of his state of shock long enough to look at her saying "I do believe your mate would allow it for this reason." He circled her before deciding what he needed to do he quickly did her nails and then went to creating an outfit for her while they dried. Each nail had been painted white with her mate's markings on each nail. He grabbed fabrics from the store-room in the house and quickly made an outfit for her he brought the two pieces out into the dining room. He grabbed her hand looking at Kagome saying "Can you watch the pup while I get her ready?"

Kagome nodded her head knowing she'd be babysitting the pup for a while. Jakotsu dragged her to the nearest room stripping her of her clothes slipping on the tight short form-fitting black leather skirt with a slit up the thigh. He handed her a red G-string to put on under the skirt. He grabbed a red bustier with black trim and put it on to cover her chest before slipping a silver jacket on her closing it. He feverously went to work on her hair pulling some of it up so it ended at her butt. The rest he curled and framed her body with. He dashed off and within moments returned with red and black stilettos. He applied her make up before circling her again saying "This will do nicely."

He grabbed her wrist quickly whisking her to his car he knew if she saw herself she would never leave the house. He wouldn't allow anyone to take her mate away at least not if he could prevent it. When they arrived he got out of the car and took her hand again whisking her into the castle and back to where the offices were. Once they got in he took the coat off and threw it on a desk before busting straight into Sesshomaru's office. He flits around the office saying "What do you think of my latest creation gentlemen."

None of them had even bothered to look up until he had said something they had been totally engrossed in the documents they were going over. Just as they looked up Yuki barged in walking seductively over to the men saying "Sesshomaru don't you think it's time to drop that old mate and sink your fangs into a young fertile female."

The males all turned their heads following Yuki drooling over her seduction. Naomi moved gracefully walking over to Sesshomaru stopping right in front of him saying "Do I get introduced Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words he had never seen his mate look so stunning and downright claimable as she appeared now. He glanced over a Yuki and her attempts to seduce him and there was no comparison between the two. His mate on the other had by the amount of male arousal had every male in the room turned on. Sesshomaru gathered a hold of himself before standing up taking her hand and kissing it. He pulled her into him and wrapped an arm around her waist before saying "Gentlemen I'd like to introduce my mate and occasional fashion model for Jakotsu the famous designer Naomi." He grinned at the disappointed looks from the males in the room before adding "Yuki however is without a mate and not supposed to be within the western lands as she was banished for life. You gentlemen may have at her I care not what you do to Yuki. I however wouldn't advice mating her unless you think you can keep her away from my mate as she is dressed to kill." He escorted his mate outside of the office he noticed Jakotsu was following he was thrilled he knew he was protecting her from any other male. He looked at him saying "Jakotsu would you stay here until they are done and then have security take Yuki to jail."

Naomi glared at the door before finally turning to her mate saying "But I want her to watch me claim you."

Sesshomaru's beast had surfaced before but now he was on the edge of losing all control. He waited patiently while each satisfied male left his office until none were left but Yuki. He growled Jakotsu knew what to do and nodded as Sesshomaru whisked his mate into the office closing the door behind him. He saw Yuki on the floor unmoving most likely exhausted from all the rutting she had been subjected to. He was taken by surprise when his mate pushed him into the wall he knew this wasn't a true display of dominance it was a display of ownership and claim on him. His attention was brought back to her when he felt her kissing his neck and nibbling his ear. His hand went to her bare waist his claws gently running across her side and back. He pulled her into him leaning down to kiss her neck and shoulder. He felt her tongue run across his mating mark and he finally lost control of his beast. He pushed her back until she backed up into his desk. He pulled on the lace of her top allowing him access to her breasts. Yuki couldn't do anything other than helplessly watch and smell the scent of Sesshomaru's increasing arousal.


	54. Chapter 54

Page 53

Sesshomaru could see his mates red blood filled eyes her beast was at the surface due to the female's threat to taking her mate. He and his beast loved this it had been awhile since his mate's beast had come to the surface to mate. His own beast was at the surface and he wasn't about to deny him. She growled at him pushing him forward into his chair before straddling his waist and grinding her core into his. She ripped open his shirt popping all of his buttons off in the process. He growled as he loved this aggressive side to his mate he could feel her clawed fingers trailing across his chest making him shiver in delight. His pants however were now unbearably tight and starting to get wet from his mates core. He bucked up into her he had wanted to get into her so badly but he didn't want to discourage her either. He was now beyond the point of no return he was going to be claiming his mate now no matter what it didn't matter if males saw or not he needed her too much. She moved on him as if he was bare to her arousing him further as it didn't provide the relief he needed. He was at his limit he growled pushing his mate on the desk once again forcefully he freed his manhood from his pants. His claws slid up her legs to her womanhood only to be surprised by only a scrap of material covering her. He used his claw to move the material out of his way and quickly entered her dripping core. They both groaned from the feeling he felt her legs move around his waist pulling him into her deeper. He lost all control at that point thrusting wildly into his mate until she screamed his name and he screamed hers. He didn't stop there he claimed her three more times before finally collapsing on top of her exhausted. She turned her head glaring at Yuki who was blushing fiercely she growled out "You were never competition whore."

Sesshomaru nuzzled into his mate whispering "Don't worry about her love security will be here shortly to take her away."

Naomi reached for the phone grinning sure it wasn't easy dialing trapped under her mate but she knew he wasn't going to be letting her up anytime soon for he was knotted inside of her. She somehow managed to dial she waited for the person on the other end to answer and when they did she said "I have a present for you but you have to keep her in your realm."

The lord of the underworld materialized within moments looking over at the female on the couch asking "Is that her?" Naomi nodded as Sesshomaru protected her from view causing the lord of the underworld to smile. He placed a collar around her neck attaching a leash to it. He smirked saying "I know exactly what to do with her thank you kindly lord Sesshomaru and Lady Naomi" With that they vanished.

Sesshomaru purred into her ear before asking "Where is our son?"

Naomi smiled softly replying "He's with Kagome we were both discussing the possibility of adopting. We would both like to adopt a hanyu female but only if our mates agree with it."

Sesshomaru leaned forward licking at his mates mark before saying "Well I don't mind but you will have our son and the ones now growing in your womb. Are you sure you can handle additional pups?"

Naomi sighed before looking in his eyes asking "Did you have to pup me dearest not that I don't want more."

Sesshomaru chuckled before replying "It seems my beast has a mind of his own and choose to pup you he couldn't help it with your aggressive display."

Naomi giggled asking "Are you sure it was him and not you?"

Sesshomaru replied "I did as well but then again my beast and I always desire to pup you. We love you and the pup's you give us. This Sesshomaru never wants any mate but you."

Naomi stroked his stripes saying "I never want any mate but you. I love each pup you have given me."

His hand went to her flat stomach as he moved from her. He grinned saying "While I like you half-dressed or not dressed at all we should dress and return home to our son."

He dressed and helped his mated dress covering her in the coat Jakotsu had made before exiting the office to head home. He turned to Jakotsu saying "You may collect your standard fee I am most satisfied with the results."

Jakotsu was thrilled he couldn't wait to tell his mate that they would get another pup. Sesshomaru notice security coming he held up his hand saying "No need guys the problem is resolved take the rest of the day off."

During the next two years Naomi not only delivered twins boy and a girl. But they adopted an infant hanyu a year after the pups had arrived along with InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru had never in his life been so happy the love of his life by his side caring for his pups was the most wonderful thing in the world.

~ The End ~


End file.
